En busca del Cáliz de Fuego
by Nagini86
Summary: El millonario Harry Potter debe encontrar el Cáliz de Fuego antes que Lord Voldemort, y para ello cuenta con la ayuda de un pelirrojo aventurero y una bibliotecaria mandona. ¿Qué podría salir mal? UniversoAlternativo TrioCentric
1. Piedras, sombreros, directores

**Piedras, sombreros y directores de colegio**

Respiraba con pesadez. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor. La mano izquierda le temblaba ligeramente. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres.

Con rapidez adquirida a través de los muchos años de guardián, alzó la pequeña copa del altar ritual en que estaba situada y la sustituyó por un saquito de arena de la misma exacta densidad. Se quedó quieto, con la respiración contenida, esperando que pasara lo peor.

No pasó nada.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de medio lado y si no fuera porque todavía no se fiaba del todo hubiera lanzado su sombrero al aire. Apretó la copa entre sus dedos largos, blancos, ásperos.

Y en el interior de la montaña, algo hizo "bruuuummmm".

Oh, oh.

Corrió hacia la salida de la cueva con grandes zancadas y no quiso darse la vuelta para mirar porque era mejor no saberlo. Se sujetó el sombrero con la mano libre y con movimientos nerviosos guardó la copa en la mochila que llevaba a un lado. Cuando llegó a la salida el sol lo deslumbró, y frenó en el momento justo, porque donde antes había una escarpada subida poblada de árboles y lianas ahora había un precipicio gigantesco.

_Mierda, creo que me he equivocado de salida._

Tras él, una enorme roca de aspecto amenazador seguía implacable su camino y si él se quedaba donde estaba, probablemente le entregarían a su madre un cadáver primorosamente planchadito.

_¿Qué preferirá Mamá, un cadáver planchado o trocitos de mí metidos en una bolsa?_ se preguntó mientras contemplaba la inmensidad de la caída. _Mamá preferiría la plancha, seguro._

Y sólo por llevarle la contraria, se sujetó bien el sombrero y el látigo, cerró los ojos, y… se lanzó al vacío.

Cuando casi noventa metros más abajo su cuerpo se zambulló en el agua, ya estaba protegido por un hechizo para evitar hacerse papilla los órganos internos aunque se olvidó de realizar el encantamiento impermeable, y el agua fría le dio una bofetada.

A pesar de todo, cuando la cabeza pelirroja de Ronald B. Weasley emergió de entre las aguas, se pudo escuchar resonar en todo el Valle Azteca de los Dioses su grito de alegría.

-·-

El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se alzaba majestuoso sobre la campiña británica, protegido por sus antiguas y ornamentadas vallas negras. La luz del atardecer bañaba los tejados cónicos de sus torres y acariciaba la fría piedra de sus muros ofreciendo una hermosa estampa.

Sólo si eras mago o bruja, claro. Si no, eran tan sólo un montón de ruinas viejas esparcidas por el suelo. Como Stonehenge.

Harry James Potter era un mago, así que podía verlo perfectamente, y una melancolía suave se apoderó de él mientras caminaba por el sendero hacia la puerta principal. Paseó su vista por cada detalle, cada nuevo arbusto, cada ventana de diferente color, para grabarlo bien en su memoria.

Cuando Argus Filch abrió la puerta, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. El viejo celador no se alegraba en absoluto de verlo y pasó todo el camino hacia el despacho del director refunfuñando por lo bajini sobre "el maldito señor Potter" y "siempre causando problemas". _En eso tiene parte de razón_, se dijo a sí mismo divertido, _porque el apellido Potter es, al parecer, sinónimo de problemas_.

-Ah, Harry –los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore acompañaban la sonrisa de sus labios, y el joven sonrió aún más al estrechar la mano que le tendía el anciano. –Qué alegría verte.

-He venido en cuanto recibí su mensaje, señor.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Muchas gracias por darte tanta prisa, este asunto es un poco, mmh… urgente –Dumbledore parecía mucho más viejo de lo que el muchacho lo recordaba, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al comprobar que el director necesitaba la ayuda de un bastón para caminar. El hombre sonrió –Me hago viejo, Harry, es el curso de la vida: nacer y morir. ¿Un caramelo?

Harry se sentó frente al enorme escritorio, dejó su sombrero a un lado, y le quitó el envoltorio a un enorme caramelo de limón. Dumbledore sonrió y abrió su propio caramelo. Su enorme fénix rojizo dejó escapar una nota musical. Tras unos minutos en silencio, Harry observó al director, sentado en su butaca con los dedos entrelazados sobre la barba blanca y se preguntó si se habría dormido.

-Usted dirá –dijo en voz alta y clara. Dumbledore se sobresaltó ligeramente.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, claro. Perdóname, ya sabes, estas horas de la tarde son magníficas para echar un sueñecito –el anciano alzó su varita y un pensadero escapó de un viejo armario y recorrió la estancia hasta donde ellos se encontraban, dejándose caer en el escritorio con suavidad. Dumbledore lo miró con una sonrisa en los ojos azules -¿Me acompañas, Harry?

El joven extendió su brazo y tocó la sustancia líquida como la plata con la yema de los dedos y acto seguido se sumergió en un torbellino que le provocó una sensación de mareo para después caer sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

-Ouch.

-¿Todo bien?

El director le observó por encima de la montura de media luna de sus gafas con algo parecido a una sonrisita irónica, y le tendió una mano blanca con dedos largos y elegantes que Harry aceptó, un poco herido en su orgullo.

Cuando se puso en pie, contempló boquiabierto una réplica exacta de Albus Dumbledore a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia, unos veinte años más joven. Paseó la vista de uno a otro, sin poder articular palabra.

-¿P-profesor qué…?

Dumbledore sonrió aún más.

-Bienvenido a mis recuerdos, Harry.

-¿Sus recuerdos?

-Este lugar es Hogwarts, hace treinta años. Ese joven apuesto de barba rojiza soy yo, y eso, amigo mío, es la razón por la que estás hoy aquí –señaló hacia el fondo de la habitación, de donde surgía un suave resplandor azul. Inseguro, Harry caminó un par de pasos en aquella dirección y reprimió una exclamación ahogada.

El resplandor lo producía una enorme copa de plata bruñida, con dos asas labradas y una inscripción en letras grandes y oscuras: "Cáliz de Fuego". Por toda su superficie unos dibujos antiquísimos parecían danzar y en su interior ardía una llama muy pequeña, azulada.

En un movimiento inconsciente, Harry extendió el brazo y la rozó con las puntas de los dedos. O al menos lo intentó, porque aquello era tan sólo un recuerdo y al tacto parecía fría piedra y no suave plata forjada.

-Tienes suerte de que esa copa no sea real, Harry –el director lo observaba, atento.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó él, incapaz de separar sus ojos de la copa.

-Porque si lo fuera, el simple roce de tu mano con su superficie te habría carbonizado en el acto –Harry retiró la mano al instante, Dumbledore sonrió. –Sensata decisión.

-¿Podría explicarme qué es esto exactamente? –Harry seguía con los ojos clavados en el cáliz, aunque se mantenía a una distancia prudencial.

-El Cáliz de Fuego. Nadie sabe de dónde procede exactamente, ni quien lo forjó ni siquiera el alcance de sus propiedades mágicas. La verdad, querido amigo, es que _nadie_ sabe _nada_… excepto yo y Lord Voldemort, y por eso te he mandado llamar.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso. Lord Voldemort, un tipo con tendencias psicóticas que tenía una extraña afinidad con las serpientes y cuya mayor ambición en el mundo era matarlo a él y dominar el mundo.

No era precisamente bueno que su nombre apareciera mencionado.

-El Cáliz se ha utilizado durante los últimos 400 años en el colegio para celebrar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Durante un año escolar entero, el Cáliz puede ser manoseado, hechizado, encantado e incluso una vez especialmente memorable Minerva transformó sus asas en manitas diminutas y conseguimos que bailara una danza tribal… -Harry carraspeó –Emh, esto, sí, disculpa, decía que durante ese año el Cáliz pierde todas sus propiedades defensivas, pero que en cuanto el Torneo termina, vuelve a su estado original; es decir, el estado en el que nadie sabe nada.

"Pero hace treinta años, el Torneo de los Tres Magos casi acaba con la vida de una chica de quince años. Las pruebas dictadas por el Cáliz fueron especialmente duras, Harry, y el claustro de profesores tomó la decisión de guardar el Cáliz en uno de los sótanos del castillo para intentar _dominarlo_ un poco. –Dumbledore hizo una pausa –Y cuando volvimos a buscarlo, ya no estaba.

Harry consiguió despegar los ojos del cáliz y miró al director.

-¿No estaba¿Lo robaron, lo destruyeron, lo hicieron desaparecer?

-Te confesaré la verdad, Harry: no lo sé. Desde aquel día las protecciones del castillo están reforzadas al máximo, pero sospecho que tal vez algún alumno pudo llevárselo.

-¿Tom Riddle?

-Sí, yo también pensé eso –Dumbledore sonrió –Pero dudo mucho que en aquel entonces al joven Tom le interesara ni lo más mínimo el Cáliz. Para él sólo era una copa vieja.

-¿Y porqué la quiere ahora?

-Porque ahora es más viejo, Harry, y sabe más cosas que antes. Ha leído muchos libros, ha conocido a mucha gente, ha oído muchas leyendas antiguas. Y todo lo que ha oído, leído o conocido le indica que el Cáliz es muy poderoso.

-Pero usted ha dicho que nadie sabe nada sobre el Cáliz.

-Bueno, a ciencia cierta no, pero circulan muchos rumores que han llegado incluso a oídos de muggles, de muggles muy peligrosos. Y Voldemort sabe escuchar.

-Entonces –Harry observó al joven Dumbledore, que durante toda la conversación había permanecido quieto, observando el Cáliz, levantarse y con un suave movimiento de varita cubrir el cáliz con una tela oscura –Usted quiere que yo encuentre ese Cáliz antes de que Voldemort lo haga.

-Eres un joven muy inteligente. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Y ahora es hora de volver a la realidad, me temo. Mi recuerdo se acaba –Harry apoyó su mano en el brazo del anciano y de nuevo el vértigo y el mareo se apoderó de él. Cuando abrió los ojos, volvía a estar sentado frente al escritorio del director. Fuera, el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas refulgían en el cielo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo yo solo? Si desapareció hace treinta años y ni siquiera usted ha podido encontrarla ¿qué puedo hacer yo? –Harry lo observó con el ceño fruncido, aunque en sus ojos brillaba un súbito interés. La vida de huérfano millonario era bastante aburrida, y desde que dejó el colegio lo más interesante que había hecho era tomar el té con dos ancianas peligrosas que querían casarlo con alguna de sus nietas.

-No he dicho que tengas que hacerlo tú solo –bajo la barba blanca, Dumbledore sonreía como un chiquillo –Aunque creo innecesario decir que sólo puedes hablar de este tema con personas de tu absoluta confianza, de ésas que pondrías tu vida en sus manos sin vacilar, que son casi como la familia que nunca tuviste…

Sentado en el viejo sillón de cuero del despacho del director de Hogwarts, Harry James Potter sonrió. Sabía exactamente a _quién_ necesitaba.

-·-

_**Nota de la autora: **__¿Alguna vez os habéis sentado delante de la tele con palomitas en la mano para ver Indiana Jones o alguna de esas películas en las que los protagonistas hacen cosas imposibles y descabelladas pero que molan mil millones de kilotes de oro y siempre, siempre acaban bien¿De esas que brincas y saltas y gritas porque te emocionas con una tontería¿Sí? Pues este es vuestro fic :) Hay magia, hay acción, hay aventura, hay romance, hay malos feos y buenos guapos y algún malo guapo. En fin, hay de todo, pero sobre todo hay mucho, mucho Harry Potter._

_ Por cierto, nada es mío excepto la trama, todo pertenece a la Gurú Rowling!  
_


	2. Para eso están los viejos amigos

**Para eso están los viejos amigos**

-¿Existe peligro de muerte? –Ron Weasley se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla del café irlandés al que su amigo lo había llevado. Una mujer rubia se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y él le guiñó un ojo.

-Alto. Muy alto –Harry, elegante con su americana cruzada gris, observó con envidia la chaqueta vieja, sucia y rota de cuero marrón que su amigo veneraba como a una reliquia.

-Entonces me apunto –ambos sonrieron. –Además, Mamá se quedará mucho más tranquila si me voy contigo, ya casi puedo oírla –Ron puso voz de pito –"_Menos mal, ya era hora de que hicieras cosas sensatas y no todas esas locuras de viajar por el mundo expuesto a Merlín sabe qué con montones de peligros y siempre sucio y mal vestido. Seguro que Harry cuida de ti porque Harry es un niñito adorable al que me gustaría arropar por las noches_".

-Cállate –Harry le tiró la servilleta a la cara y Ron fingió que el golpe le dolía con una mueca.

-Buscar una copa embrujada de hace cientos de años. Dumbledore podría añadirlo a nuestro expediente escolar ¿Crees que podría valer como actividad extra?

-Estoy seguro de que si la encontramos nos dejará volver al equipo de quidditch –los dos rieron a carcajadas. Harry sintió un extraño cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos. Ron y él, en busca de nuevas aventuras, como en los viejos tiempos. Ahora ya sólo faltaba…

-¿Por dónde podemos empezar a buscar? –Ron dio un sorbo a su café americano.

Harry contó hasta tres –Había pensado… en la biblioteca.

Ron se atragantó con el café. Harry le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, mientras todo el café se giraba a mirar a la fuente de la que procedían las toses.

-¿La… biblioteca? ¡Pero Harry…!

-Nada de peros, Ron. Los libros no se comen a nadie ¿sabes? Y realmente necesitamos ayuda. En la biblioteca de Hogwarts podremos encontrar todo lo que necesitemos.

-¡Si ni siquiera estudiábamos allí más que cuando Hermione nos obligaba!

Bingo. Ron había dicho la palabra mágica: _Hermione_. Sus orejas enrojecieron un poco y se le frunció el ceño. Harry sabía que pasaría el resto del día de un humor de perros. No sabía exactamente porqué sucedía esta extraña reacción física, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con que cuando Ron pronunciaba su nombre no sólo recordaba a la niñita marimandona que era su inseparable compañera de aventuras, sino también a la jovencita de caderas sugerentes de la que estaba colado hasta los huesos. Claro que_ eso_ Ron _no_ lo sabía.

-Precisamente de Hermione aprendí que la biblioteca es fuente de sabiduría –Ron resopló –siempre y cuando sepas utilizarla bien, claro.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas de forma interrogante.

-No creerás que voy a buscar yo sólo entre los dos mil volúmenes de la biblioteca –sonrió Harry. Bebió un poco de té con lentitud deliberada mientras Ron tamborileaba impaciente sobre la mesa. –Ya sabes quién trabaja allí.

-¿Quién? –Ron bebió otro sorbo de café. Harry sonrió aún más.

-¿Ah, no lo sabes? Entonces será una sorpresa.

Su amigo hizo algo así como "hum".

-·-

-Disculpe –ella ni siquiera alzó la vista- busco un libro.

-¿Ah sí? Genial, porque esto es una biblioteca. Sírvase –la ironía en su tono autoritario hizo sonreír a Harry como un niño a punto de comerse un caramelo. La muchacha garabateaba con letra menuda en un pergamino, soplando de vez en cuando a los mechones indomables de cabello castaño que le caían sobre los ojos.

-Bueno, también busco a una vieja amiga…

-_Buscamos_, Harry, _buscamos_ –corrigió Ron jugueteando con el sombrero sin mirar hacia el escritorio –Aunque por lo que parece, esa vieja amiga se ha olvidado de nosotros por completo.

-Será porque estás ridículo con esa pinta de aventurero muggle –replicó ella sin levantar la vista todavía –y porque Harry está tan guapo que por un segundo creí que era su padre.

Cuando Hermione Jane Granger alzó la vista fruncía el ceño. Y sonreía, traviesa. Se puso en pie de un salto y abrazó a Harry con tanta fuerza que éste se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

-Qué elegante estás, Harry, pareces uno de esos aristócratas ingleses ¡Y cuánto has crecido!

-'rione, 'o pueo 'espirar…

Ella lo soltó y Harry tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa, un poco mareado. Eso le sirvió para disimular cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta y ella y Ron quedaron frente a frente. Ambos titubearon un poco y finalmente él tendió la mano.

-Cuánto tiempo ¿eh?

-Sí, mucho.

Ron carraspeó un poco y retiró la mano rápidamente cuando ella se la estrechó, y los dos se pusieron un poco colorados. Harry tuvo la impresión de que ambos se morían de ganas de abrazarse, pero se guardó la opinión y la sonrisita que estuvo a punto de escapársele. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Bueno, ¿y para qué habéis venido? –preguntó Hermione con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-A verte. ¿Es que no podemos simplemente venir a verte? –ella alzó un poco una ceja.

-¿Cuántas veces habéis venido a verme en los últimos cinco años?

Ellos tuvieron la decencia de sentirse un poco culpables. Ron jugueteó con el sombrero nerviosamente, Harry se quitó las gafas y trató de limpiarlas con su chaqueta.

-Es que he estado viajando, ya sabes, poco tiempo libre…

-Muchísimo trabajo ni te lo imaginas, cantidades enormes de cosas importantes que hacer…

-Casi ni he visto a mi madre…

-Casi ni he visto a su madre…

-Oh, callaos. Me da igual –ella se cruzó de brazos –_A qué habéis venido_.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron un instante en silencio.

-¿Recuerdas todas aquellas aventuras geniales y fantásticas que vivíamos en el colegio que siempre nos daban puntos y forjaron una leyenda mítica? –preguntó Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Aquellas en las que rompíamos al menos cincuenta reglas, que me hicieron envejecer prematuramente y por las que estuvieron apunto de expulsarnos (a ver, déjame que cuente) al menos tres veces? –replicó Hermione todavía con los brazos cruzados –_Sí_, Harry, las recuerdo.

-¿Y no las echas de menos?

-Ni lo más mínimo –Ron resopló y elevó los ojos al cielo, la sonrisa de Harry se perdió, Hermione se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Oh, vamos –protestó Harry –Nosotros tres, juntos de nuevo, derrotando al malo y ganando puntos para nuestra casa, aprendiendo montones de hechizos y cosas nuevas, trabajando codo con codo otra vez…

-Querrás decir que _yo_ trabaje mientras vosotros os dedicáis a leer cómics. Pues no, Harry, gracias –dijo ella con tono cortante. Harry dirigió una mirada suplicante a Ron que gritaba _"¡Ayúdame con esto!"_.

Ron volvió a juguetear con el sombrero mientras miraba con fingida distracción hacia la ventana.

-Déjalo Harry. Hermione no quiere ayudarnos. O tal vez –hizo una pausa, se puso el sombrero con una pirueta y se lo volvió a quitar –_no puede_. Ya sabes, es algo tan extremadamente difícil, tan complicado, que ni siquiera ella podría ayudarnos. Deberíamos hablar con alguien, ya sabes, más experimentado.

-Tienes mucha razón. Si ni siquiera Dumbledore ha podido ayudarnos, no sé qué podría hacer ella –se mostró de acuerdo su amigo –Perdona que te hayamos molestado, Hermione.

La joven resopló de indignación y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Al menos podríais tener la decencia de explicarme de qué va todo esto –protestó –antes de marcharos y precipitaros en conclusiones equivocadas.

Ron le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-·-

-El Cáliz de Fuego… -Hermione saboreó las palabras en su boca y se mordió un poco el labio inferior, pensativa.

-Dumbledore confía en nosotros para encontrarlo, pero la cuestión es que no tenemos ni idea de por dónde empezar –explicó su amigo de ojos verdes. Ella se puso en pie y paseó de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, habéis dicho que el Cáliz puede carbonizar a aquel que lo toca sin la protección mágica adecuada y que alguien lo cogió y se lo llevó. Existe la posibilidad de que esa persona se lo llevara y lo guardara en el sótano de su casa con lo que estaríamos a ciegas, pero también existe la posibilidad de que… -Hermione se interrumpió, pero siguió paseándose de un lado a otro y mordiéndose el labio, como si continuara con sus razonamientos para sí misma. Durante diez minutos Harry y Ron la observaron caminar, girar, caminar, girar, caminar, girar hasta que de pronto ella frenó en seco.

-Luna Lovegood.

-Excelente conclusión, Hermione. Seguro que ella tiene el Cáliz –la ironía en el tono de Ron era evidente.

-No digo que ella lo tenga –replicó ella –digo que puede ayudarnos. Su padre es el editor del periódico más excéntrico del país, si en algún lugar alguien murió carbonizado de repente seguro que lo encontramos en ese periódico.

-Entonces… ¿vienes con nosotros? –Harry adoptó la más genuina expresión de_ "soy-un-cachorrito-adorable-al-que-han-abandonado-solito-bajo-la-lluvia-y-necesito-tu-ayuda"._

Funcionó.

-Bueno… puedo pedirle a Dumbledore un par de días libres –"Mejor un par de meses" murmuró Ron por lo bajini –Estoy segura de que necesitáis mi ayuda… además ha sido el director quien te ha encargado que busques el Cáliz, así que podría decirse que estamos en _misión oficial_… Y alguien tiene que ocuparse de que os comportéis como dos personas adultas y no como chiquillos de cinco años…

Mientras ella seguía enumerando razones, Ron se volvió hacia Harry con expresión mortificada.

-Ya verás como nos arrepentimos de esto, ya lo verás.

-Bueno –Hermione se detuvo a mitad de frase y observó a Harry –Pues lo mejor será que nos aparezcamos en las oficinas del periódico, para no perder más tiempo. ¿Cuál era la dirección, Hermione?

Ella lo observó, dubitativa.

-Harry… estamos en periodo de pre-guerra ¿es que no has leído los periódicos?

-¿Te refieres a la guerra de los muggles? Eso no nos afecta –dijo Ron –Nosotros somos magos, ésa es su guerra, no la nuestra.

-Ya, bueno, gran pensamiento. La guerra muggle afecta a todos por igual, ellos se bombardean, se atacan, se disparan y se preparan emboscadas. El país entero está preparándose para la batalla e imaginaos que ocurriría si nos apareciésemos de repente en medio de un consejo de guerra, o en una trinchera o en una plaza pública. La gente ya está lo suficientemente asustada, no necesitan que tres tipos aparezcan de la nada blandiendo varitas y llevando túnicas.

El razonamiento de Hermione era bastante lógico. Harry sabía que la mayor parte de Europa estaba preparándose para la Guerra, y aunque no se había parado a pensarlo, era muy probable que esa guerra afectase también en gran medida a la comunidad mágica.

-Tienes razón, realizar magia cerca de muggles no es una buena idea. Tal vez deberíamos intentar no utilizar la varita más que en casos de extrema necesidad.

-Esto empieza a ser igual de divertido que cuando iba de pequeño de visita a casa de la tía Muriel –Ron hizo un gesto de asco.

-Oh, vamos –contestó Hermione en tono burlón -¿Atravesar un país en estado de alerta máxima viajando en tren, expuesto a múltiples peligros y con montones de mujeres hermosas por conocer te parece aburrido?

El pelirrojo se puso el sombrero.

-¿A qué estamos esperando?

-·-

_**Nota de la autora**__: me están saliendo unos capitulacos enormeuses, que es que no los veo acabar, los miro y los miro y no los veo. Estoy intentando trazar una linea histórica, argumentativa y de trama que sea mas o menos coherente y me está dejando sin neuronas XD. Muchos millones de trillones de cuatrillones de gracias a las 6 valientes que me dejaron un rewiew, porque además, que pedazo de rewiews, me vais a hinchar como a un pavo con tantos halagos. A ver si la historia sigue por buen camino. Prometo que el siguiente cap tendrá más acción!_


	3. Recorrido en tren

**Recorrido en tren**

-A ver, repítemelo otra vez, Hermione.

La joven alzó la vista del folleto que observaba y rodó los ojos. El tren traqueteó ligeramente y durante ese segundo, con los ojos en blanco y el cuerpo moviéndose incontroladamente, Hermione pareció poseída por un espíritu maligno. Ron trató de no reírse.

-Por decimonovena vez, Harry: las oficinas centrales del Quisquilloso están en Swansea, Gales. Tenemos que atravesar parte de Inglaterra y parte de Gales en este tren, llegar a Swansea, encontrar al señor Lovegood y pedirle amablemente que nos deje acceder a sus archivos centrales. Luna ya se había puesto en contacto con él cuando dejamos Inglaterra, así que está advertido de nuestra llegada y nos esperará en el andén.

-¿Por qué demonios tiene el padre de Luna su oficina en Gales si viven casi al lado de mi casa? –preguntó Ron.

-Porque es un Lovegood –resumió Hermione con un movimiento significativo de cabeza.

-Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón –Ron se estiró sobre el silloncito del compartimiento, preparado para echarse una buena siesta. Como el sillón no era de su estatura, tuvo que poner los pies en la mesa que había entre él y Hermione -¿No te molesta, verdad?

Ella abrió la boca para explicarle _claramente_ si le molestaba o no, pero Ron no le dio tiempo a contestar: se tapó el rostro con el sombrero y en menos de cinco segundos roncaba ruidosamente. La joven resopló de indignación y le dirigió una mirada de odio reconcentrado.

Harry, que también tenía en mente descansar un rato, se dio cuenta de que sería imposible con los ronquidos y los sonidos de protesta e indignación que emitía Hermione, así que dio su siesta por perdida.

-Creo que voy a dar un paseo por el tren –dijo, y Hermione asintió. Salió sin siquiera llevarse su chaqueta o su sombrero. En el pasillo central, el sol del mediodía se colaba por las cristaleras, y un agradable calor invadió el cuerpo del joven a medida que caminaba sin prisa por entre los pasajeros.

Había echado de menos a Ron y a Hermione. Mucho, la verdad. Habían sido demasiados meses sin estar con ellos, sin sentir esa familiaridad, esa complicidad. Incluso echaba de menos sus disputas absurdas. Pero ahora en aquel tren, Harry tuvo la sensación de que con todo aquel asunto del Cáliz de Fuego estaba poniendo a sus amigos en riesgo, y sentía que un peligro enorme los aguardaba.

Y eso no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

En la cafetería del tren había una camarera de rasgos exóticos. Era guapa, con su larga melena oscura y su sonrisa tímida, y cuando le trajo el té con leche Harry estuvo a punto de invitarla a sentarse con él, pero en ese momento otra mujer entró en el compartimiento, y al chico se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Era una mujer madura, con el cabello negro y el rostro afilado, vestida con elegancia sobria que podría haber resultado atractiva si no hubiera sido por los ojos: duros, fríos, negros.

Sin alma.

Y aquellos dos pozos oscuros lo observaron fijamente, con algo parecido a un destello de locura, y sonrieron.

Harry se sintió tentado de levantarse, correr a su compartimiento, esconderse allí y no salir jamás. En vez de eso se quedó sentado donde estaba, y con toda la calma inglesa que pudo reunir, se tomó su té.

La mujer pasó de largo hacia la otra parte del tren y no volvió a mirarlo.

-·-

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos, Harry dormitaba en el sillón de al lado y no había más luz en el vagón que la de la luna. El traqueteo del tren invitaba a seguir durmiendo un ratito más, pero la ausencia de Hermione lo alarmó. "_Estará en el baño, deja de preocuparte_" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero diez minutos después se encontraba tan alarmado que se puso en pie, procurando no hacer ruido, y salió del vagón.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos: la chica estaba al final del pasillo, con la cabeza asomada al exterior del tren. El aire que se colaba era frío, y Ron se dio cuenta que el tren iba mucho más despacio que antes.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó en susurro serio. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera. Él miró también: a unos diez kilómetros de un pequeño pueblecito varias compañías de soldados preparaban una trinchera. A la luz de la luna parecían pequeñas hormiguitas afanadas en transportar sacos, aunque los destellos metálicos de las armas que portaban eran un detalle terrorífico.

Permanecieron en silencio mucho tiempo, sólo mirando, ambos conmovidos, hasta que la voz de Hermione rasgó la noche.

-Mi padre podría ser llamado a filas.

-¿Qué? –suave, incrédulo, Ron tardó unos momentos en comprender todo el significado que encerraba esa frase. Quiso decir "lo siento" pero le pareció que eso era muy poco y prefirió callar. Se quedaron allí, quietos y callados, hasta que el pueblecito se perdió en las montañas, y los soldados no parecieron más que un sueño.

Después, sin decir palabra, ambos volvieron al compartimiento y trataron de dormir.

_Swanseaaaaaaaaa_.

Todavía dormido, Harry frunció el ceño. Le sonaba ese nombre ¿dónde lo había oído?

_Último aviso para Swanseaaaaaaaa_.

¡Swansea!

Se puso en pie de un salto, y el movimiento sobresaltó a Hermione, que también se despertó.

-Harry ¿qué es lo que…?

-¡Swansea! –exclamó él, y señaló hacia fuera. No hizo falta más. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, maldijo por lo bajo y sacudió a Ron por los hombros. El tren comenzó a moverse.

-¡Ron, abre los ojos, Ron, DESPIERTA!

-¿Qué… qué…? –Ron trató de componer una frase coherente con los ojos medio cerrados y la mente aún en estado de sopor.

-¡El tren se va¡Tenemos que bajarnos ya! –gritó Harry mientras recogía su mochila y le lanzaba a Ron la suya. Los tres echaron a correr por en medio del tren, atropellando a pasajeros y funcionarios hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas del vagón. Reuniendo valor, Harry saltó hacia la plataforma de cemento, cayó rodando y las gafas le salieron volando. Ron fue detrás de su amigo y quedó tendido en el suelo; Hermione cayó sobre Harry con un "_ouch_" por parte de su amigo.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron callados, la gente de la estación los miraba. Se pusieron en pie con dificultad y después estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger? –una voz algo aguda hizo que los tres se calmaran y dejaran de reír como perturbados mentales. Se dieron la vuelta y un hombrecito con un traje rojo oscuro y una corbata amarilla les sonrió amablemente. –Tenéis una manera muy curiosa de bajar de los trenes ¿Os persigue un Blibber Maravilloso?

Esta vez tardaron un poco más en dejar de reír.

-·-

-Mi Luna me ha dicho que necesitáis comprobar nuestros archivos para una investigación de Dumbledore –el señor Lovegood sacó un inmenso llavero de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta y procedió a la búsqueda de la llave correcta. Se encontraban casi en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un Colegio Superior, en lo que parecía una vieja casa de campo con un granero, un pajar y un coche bastante destrozado en la puerta.

-Sí, creemos que en alguna de sus… _noticias_ puede hallarse la información que buscamos –Hermione trató de sonar l_o_más educada posible. El señor Lovegood sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Dentro de aquella antigua granja se encontraba la oficina central del periódico el Quisquilloso: habían un par de mesas de oficina, unos cuantos teléfonos que sonaban sin parar y montones de libros, papeles y recortes de periódico amontonados sobre cualquier superficie disponible. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías en las que parecían guardarse ejemplares del periódico y al fondo de la sala unas cuantas decenas de lechuzas esperaban pacientemente.

-Chicos, este es Bob, mi mejor empleado –el señor Lovegood podía haber dicho simplemente "mi único empleado", porque no había nadie más allí. Bob era un hombre de unos 80 años con la piel arrugada como una pasa y unas enormes gafas cuadradas, casi sin pelo y de unos dos metros de estatura a pesar de que andaba encorvado. Tenía los dedos manchados de tinta y una sonrisa desdentada que hizo que a Ron se le ocurrieran mil chistes sobre él en menos de quince segundos, aunque se mordió la lengua y trató de controlar la risa.

-Necesitamos comprobar sólo los periódicos de hace treinta años hasta ahora, señor Lovegood –Hermione se quitó el suéter y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, después ató su masa espesa de cabello castaño en un moño desgarbado dispuesta a entrar en faena. El señor Lovegood señaló una enorme estantería que prácticamente ocupaba una pared de parte a parte desde el suelo hasta el techo.

-"Sólo" –bufó Ron por lo bajini.

Después de cinco horas, varios litros de café, un par de siestecitas de Ron y un accidente casi mortal de Harry con un buen montón de libros de cuentas, el joven alzó la cabeza con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Hermione, Ron? –su voz se esparció como un eco por la estancia. Los otros dos casi corrieron a su lado, expectantes –Creo que lo he encontrado.

Señalaba un pequeño recuadrito una página amarillenta.

_Granjero convertido en estatua_

_La localidad de Stirling, situada en Escocia Central, ha sido testigo esta mañana de una de las más asombrosas transformaciones que se recuerdan por estos lares en los últimos años. Gilberth McCusckeing, granjero más conocido en la localidad como Gil Boy y propietario de una granja de cerdos y bubotubérculos ha sido encontrado esta mañana completamente rígido, con la piel de un curioso color gris y (por lo que parece) convertido en una triste imagen de sí mismo tallada en roca. Lo más curioso del asunto es que Gil Boy según afirman sus familiares, era un squib sin varita, con lo cual es imposible que hubiera podido hechizarse a sí mismo, y según los aurores enviados por el Ministerio, el estado en que ha quedado el pobre granjero no es debido a ninguna maldición, sino tal vez a algún objeto o animal siniestro con el que el desdichado entró en contacto. ¿Debería esta pequeña población alarmarse por la llegada de un basilisco¿O significa esto que, como ya venimos afirmando desde hace mucho tiempo en este diario, los Gerlisfantes Atroces nos han invadido?_

-¿Gerlisfantes? –Ron sonaba divertido. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que ésta pista tiene grandes posibilidades de ser la que estamos buscando porque prácticamente todo encaja ¿verdad? –comentó Harry, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos –La fecha del periódico, y también el encantamiento, y cualquiera podría haber trasladado el Cáliz en una simple caja de madera, evitando así que nadie lo viera. Me pregunto qué debió pasarle a Gil Boy para que…

-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¿verdad? –el pelirrojo se había puesto de pie y estiraba los músculos de los brazos. Con un movimiento rápido se puso el sombrero y se ajustó la americana de cuero –Estoy hasta las narices de libros y bibliotecas, así que cojamos el tren y vayamos a… -se quedó callado un segundo –ese sitio que has dicho… en Escocia…

-Stirling, Ronald –Hermione rodó los ojos, después miró su pequeño reloj de muñeca –Y creo que va a ser imposible, porque sólo pasan dos trenes por esta ciudad: el que nos ha traído a nosotros y el que sale en cinco minutos.

-¿Cinco minutos? –exclamó él alegremente -¡Eso es tiempo de sobra¡Vamos, Harry! –Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de coger su chaqueta y ajustarse las gafas antes de que Ron prácticamente los arrastrara hasta la calle, corriendo a grandes zancadas.

-¿Es que no has tenido suficiente con las prisas de esta mañana? –protestó la joven tratando de recoger todas sus cosas.

-¡Déjate de cháchara o perderemos el tren¡Olvida los malditos libros!

-¡No pienso dejar mis libros, Ronald¡Muchas gracias por todo, señor Lovegood! –gritó Hermione por encima del hombro mientras Ron tiraba de ella.

-¡Sí, gracias, nos ha sido de gran ayuda! –corroboró Harry.

-¡Hasta otra, chicos! –los despidió alegremente el hombre con un gesto de la mano, mientras los observaba correr calle arriba y los gritos de protesta de Hermione llenaban la tranquilidad de la apacible tarde en Swansea. –Ahh, la juventud de hoy en día, Bob.

Su empleado los observó mientras se limpiaba las gafas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Le apuesto cinco knuts a que no llegan al tren –dijo con una voz grave como un eco, se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo a las oficinas.

-·-

_Buff, este capítulo me ha costado una eternidad, así que espero que me haya salido medio bien, o me comeré la copia de las Reliquias de la Muerte de mi hermana (la mía no, no soy tan tonta ;)) En el próximo capítulo malos, fantasmas, castillos encantados y más pistas y ya sabéis, los rewiews son bien apreciados y me hacen tan absurdamente feliz…_


	4. Quid pro quo

**Quid pro quo**

-En serio, tía, realmente no veo porqué…

-Draco –la mujer de cabello negro se paró en seco y cortó a su sobrino con una voz fría y dura como el hielo –Creía que lo había dicho bien claro antes, pero lo repetiré por última vez: _cierra-la-boca._

Las palabras que ya se formaban en la garganta del joven se desvanecieron rápidamente.

-Quiero que los sigas, quiero que me digas exactamente qué hacen, cómo lo hacen, cuándo lo hacen y el número de zapatos que calzan si hace falta. _Y sobretodo, quiero que mueran_.

Bellatrix no alteró ni lo más mínimo su mortífero tono de voz. Se enfundó unos elegantes guantes de piel de unicornio y ambos salieron a la concurrida calle londinense. A pesar de que hacía un frío terrible, el pálido sol otorgaba cierta luz al día que hizo refulgir la blanquísima piel de la mujer, resaltando aún más su pelo negro y sus ojos despiadados.

-Ahora se dirigen a Stirling, un pueblucho escocés. Creen que allí fue visto por última vez el Cáliz, y el Lord Oscuro está muy interesado en esa reliquia –lo miró fijamente, intimidándolo. –No me decepciones, sobrino, o me encargaré _personalmente_ de tu castigo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Draco.

Bellatrix Lestrange dio media vuelta y su figura esbelta enfundada en negro se perdió calle arriba junto con el eco de sus pasos.

Draco Malfoy la observó bajo su flequillo rubio casi blanco y suspiró.

-Sí tía, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. El trabajo sucio, como siempre.

-·-

Los labios de Hermione Granger formaron un oh perfecto cuando bajó del tren y contempló el paisaje. Verde. Verde por todas partes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y tan intenso y de tantas tonalidades diferentes que llenaba al espectador de una inexplicable felicidad momentánea.

Y en medio de aquel lírico espectáculo, un castillo medieval tan grande y tan bien conservado que trasladaba al pasado con sólo mirarlo, rodeado de bruma crepuscular

-Vamos, Hermione, no hemos venido aquí para ver árboles.

Ronald Weasley tan dulce y sensible como siempre. Rodó los ojos y, con un suspiro, cogió su maleta y siguió a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscarnos un alojamiento –oyó como decía Harry sensatamente, –dejar todas nuestras cosas y dormir un poco. Mañana nos dirigiremos a las granjas cercanas para intentar localizar a algún familiar de Gil Boy.

Ron miró a su alrededor. La estación de tren consistía en una simple plataforma y una pequeñísima cabina expendedora de billetes en la que ni siquiera había vendedor. Y el pueblo parecía ajustarse a la austeridad de la estación.

-¿De verdad crees que podremos encontrar algún hostal, amigo? Este pueblo parece la ciudad fantasma: ni un solo coche, ni una sola persona, ni siquiera parece haber tiendas. ¡Ni un maldito perro, por los calzones de Merlín!

Hermione volvió la cabeza al escuchar una risita hosca y ronca. Sentado en un banco descolorido estaba un hombre viejo que parecía mimetizado con el paisaje. Debía de llevar tantos años allí sentado que había conseguido parecerse al resto de paisaje árido y gris. La joven lo observó con curiosidad y se acercó a él. Delante, Harry y Ron ni siquiera parecían haber oído al anciano y continuaban lanzando pestes.

-Disculpe –el hombre volvió los ojos hacia ella y la observó asombrado –Acabamos de llegar ¿podría ayudarnos? Buscamos alojamiento.

-¿Es a mí? -preguntó el anciano con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, claro ¿A quien si no? –Hermione frunció el ceño: el hombre pasó del más completo de los asombros a sonreír como un loco.

-Querida –hubo una pausa en la que siguió sonriendo hasta que Hermione pudo comprobar que no tenía muelas del juicio y repitió –Querida. Oh, qué maravillosa coincidencia, querida.

-¿De qué está usted hablando? –preguntó Hermione, cada vez más confusa.

-Tengo el alojamiento más perfecto para ti y tus amigos, querida, oh sí. Es el único lugar del pueblo en el que podríais quedaros y te garantizo que estaréis a gusto -bajó la voz hasta que apenas fue un susurro, sin dejar de sonreír –…vosotros y vuestras _varitas._

La joven dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada.

-¿Cómo… cómo…?

-El castillo, querida –el viejo alzó la vista y ella la siguió hasta darse de bruces con los muros de piedra –Hay allí una mujer que alquila las dependencias, pero casi nadie quiere pasar la noche entre sus muros. Claro que nunca lo ha intentado ningún mago.

-O bruja –murmuró ella con los ojos todavía fijos en la imponente construcción.

-Hermione –la voz de Harry retumbó con potencia en el andén vacío -¿Con quién hablas?

Ella se volvió para responder y se dio cuenta de que ambos hombres la observaban extrañados, y ninguno de los dos parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del anciano sonriente. Miró al hombre de nuevo y contuvo otra exclamación al ver cómo lo que ella había considerado un anciano iba desapareciendo como si estuviese hecho de humo, quedando tan sólo la sonrisa, brillante y amplia, hasta que finalmente incluso la enorme boca desapareció.

Tardó un par de segundos en volver la vista hacia sus amigos de nuevo.

-El castillo –señaló a su espalda –Es una hospedería. Allí podremos dormir –caminó con paso firme y decidido, adelantándolos, como guiada por un nuevo impulso.

Harry miró a Ron con la duda bailando en sus ojos. Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a atornillarse la sien con el dedo índice.

-·-

Había un pequeño timbre en la recepción del castillo. Hermione llamó una vez y esperó educadamente, observando con curiosidad a su alrededor. Un antiquísimo reloj de pared marcaba con autoridad los segundos, con un ruido casi ensordecedor en el silencio de la amplia estancia.

Harry golpeteó con impaciencia con los dedos sobre la madera carcomida del mostrador cuando, pasados dos minutos, nadie apareció, y llamó de nuevo, con un poco más de insistencia.

Pasaron de nuevo dos minutos y Ron resopló.

Hermione cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y empezó a desconfiar (sólo un poquito) de su normalmente infalible intuición femenina.

Diez segundos. Quince. Veintitrés. Treinta y uno. Cuarenta y siete.

Olvidando cualquier signo de educación recibida, Ronald Weasley aporreó el timbre con insistencia, dejando tanto tiempo el dedo en el llamador que estuvo a punto de agarrotársele, mientras golpeaba con la palma abierta sobre el viejo mostrador, con tanta fuerza que crujió débilmente.

-¡EH! ¿Hay alguien aquí o qué?

Harry tuvo que reprimir la risa porque la mirada de Hermione echaba chispas y temía por su vida.

Una mujer madura con un hermoso cabello canoso descendió por la escalera y los miró alarmada.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, jovencitos?

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y abrió la boca –Ehm… esto… eh…

-Disculpe nuestra intolerable falta de educación, señora –si las miradas mataran, Ron habría muerto en aquel mismo instante, Hermione había apretado tanto los labios de indignación que ahora los tenía blancos –Queríamos alquilar un par de habitaciones para pasar la noche, si no es molestia.

-¿Pasar la noche? ¿Aquí? –la indignación que había mostrado el rostro de la mujer dio paso a la incredulidad.

-¿Es que esto no es una hospedería? –Harry miró a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. Ella no solía equivocarse, pero claro, tampoco solía hablar con bancos de piedra vacíos, y desde que llegaron estaba comportándose de una forma un poco rara…

-Sí, sí. Lo es, claro. Pero normalmente la gente no suele venir a pasar la noche aquí, y bueno… sois los primeros huéspedes que llegan aquí desde hace casi tres años.

-¿En serio? –Ron se quitó el sombrero, interesado -¿Y por qué?

-Bueno –la mujer desvió la mirada, incómoda -… por los fantasmas, supongo.

-¿Fantasmas? –Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa -¿Aquí hay fantasmas?

-Me temo que sí –su voz era apenas un susurro –Este castillo lleva maldito mucho tiempo.

-Bueno –Ron volvió a calarse el sombrero y se echó la mochila al hombro despreocupadamente –A nosotros nos van las emociones fuertes, no se preocupe usted por eso. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Después de registrarse en el polvoriento libro de visitas, la mujer les entregó las llaves de las dos habitaciones, pues Harry y Ron acordaron dormir juntos para rememorar viejo tiempos, y los tres se dirigieron a la planta alta del castillo. Para llegar a la escalera principal había que atravesar el antiguo patio de armas que, poblado de antiguos árboles y con el escudo de armas del señor de la villa, los dejó impactados con su belleza monumental.

-Ésta es la mía –Hermione abrió la cerradura y la puerta reveló una habitación amplia y sobriamente amueblada, con una impresionante cama con dosel en el centro. Ron silbó apreciativamente.

-Menuda cama tan grande –sonrió de lado, de forma encantadora –Si te sientes muy sola esta noche puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras.

Ella le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-La tienes en el bote, colega –Harry estalló en carcajadas. Ron le hizo un gesto con el dedo corazón que su madre no habría aprobado.

-·-

Era más de medianoche cuando Hermione sintió el frío. Primero se acurrucó un poco más entre las confortables mantas de su cama y siguió meciéndose entre las olas de la duermevela. Sin embargo, su cerebro se negaba a dormir completamente por culpa de aquella molesta corriente de aire, así que finalmente se impuso su parte racional y se decidió a levantarse y cerrar la ventana.

Abandonó el cálido refugio de la cama y se puso las zapatillas. Pero cuando alzó la mirada y observó la ventana, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y a las formas insinuadas pajo la tenue luz de la luna, se dio cuenta de que la ventana _ya_ estaba cerrada.

Y volvió a notar el frío.

Como si alguien le pasara una cuchara metálica por la espalda. Un frío que ya había notado antes. Volvió la cabeza lentamente y la vio.

-Buenas noches, querida.

-Hola.

Era joven, y también muy guapa. Su larga falda flotaba a su alrededor y su cabello se recogía en un gracioso moñete. Y a pesar de ser transparente, había a su alrededor una tenue luz rosada.

-Discúlpame por haberte sacado de la cama a estas horas, pero no sabía cómo llamar tu atención sin resultar grosera. Puedo llevar muerta cien años, pero no he perdido la educación.

-El anciano de la estación… ¿Lo conoce?

-El Viejo Ike, sí. Él me habló de ti.

-Él me envió aquí. –Hermione se anudó el batín al cuerpo, tratando de entrar en calor. Parecía como si la habitación hubiese bajado quince grados. -¿Porqué?

-Porque necesito ayuda. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando ayuda y al fin has llegado. Eres una bruja ¿verdad? –lo dijo como una cualidad y no como un insulto y Hermione sonrió.

-Me gustaría ayudarla. Me gustaría mucho, pero no puedo. Tengo que…

-Sí, lo sé. Tú y esos dos chicos buscáis la caja que abrió Gil Boy. Cuando aquel granjero murió trajeron la caja al castillo, una caja de madera enorme y muy pesada. No sé lo que había dentro, pero era de enorme valor, porque Padre mandó esconderla en las profundidades.

Hermione se había ido acercando al fantasma mientras hablaba y ahora la observaba con interés.

-¿Aquí, en este castillo? –Ella asintió con su incorpórea cabeza -¿Y sabe donde está ahora?

-Sé donde estaba hace cien años, la última vez que lo vi. Y si me ayudas, te lo diré.

-Escuche, no puedo asegurarle que podré ayudarla, depende de lo que necesite usted que yo haga y de que…

-No es muy difícil, Hermione. Tan sólo se trata de mi medallón.

-¿Sabe mi nombre?

-Lo leí en el registro. Mi prima también se llamaba así, por cierto.

-Mis padres lo escogieron por Shakespeare. ¿Un medallón?

-Sí. Un medallón de plata, rubíes y zafiros que perteneció a mi padre y que me fue legado en herencia, como dote para el día de mi boda. Pero enfermé antes de casarme, y supliqué a mi prometido que me enterrara con aquel colgante.

-¿No lo hizo?

-No –los blanquecinos ojos refulgieron con algo parecido a la ira –se lo quedó como compensación por el dinero que había prestado a mi padre, y tuvo incluso la desfachatez de regalárselo a su siguiente esposa. Pero ella también enfermó y murió, así que él creyó que el medallón estaba maldito y lo enterró en el castillo.

-Entonces usted sabe donde está. ¿Para qué me necesita entonces? –el cerebro de Hermione reaccionaba con lógica al hecho de que estaba hablando con una mujer muerta hace cien años sobre recorrer el castillo a medianoche.

-No puedo cogerlo. Necesito llevarlo a mi tumba, necesito recuperarlo. Es mi único vínculo con mi padre y mi madre y lo único que me proporcionará el eterno descanso –la mujer trató de tomar las manos de Hermione con las suyas, y a ella volvió a invadirla el frío –Ayúdame, por favor.

Hermione suspiró y pronunció las dos palabras que sabía que no debía pronunciar.

-De acuerdo.

-·-

-¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!

Harry se levantó de un salto, varita en mano, y Ron reaccionó con rapidez, apuntando como su amigo hacia la puerta. Durante un par de segundos aguantaron la respiración, y nada sucedió. Y a los dos se les encendió la bombilla en el mismo instante.

-¡Hermione!

Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, y sin siquiera pensar en la varita, Ron echó la puerta debajo de una patada. Ambos entraron en la habitación al mismo tiempo, con la respiración entrecortada, despeinados y en pijama, para darse de bruces con un fantasma y un enorme boquete en una de las paredes.

-Buenas noches, caballeros.

La voz de Hermione les llegó desde dentro del agujero del muro.

-Buaj, esto está asqueroso.

-¿Hermione? –la llamó Harry, que se frotó los ojos dos veces para convencerse de todo aquello.

-¿Harry, Ron? Siento haberos despertado, es que tropecé y me caí de bruces por la escalerilla del pasadizo. ¿Podéis echarme una mano? Me he olvidado la varita.

-Yo no puedo dársela –se disculpó el fantasma.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Chicos, ella es la Dama Rosa, el fantasma de este castillo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó Ron sin salir de su asombro. Se escuchó un profundo suspiro y la voz de Hermione sonó cansada.

-Explíqueselo usted, por favor.

-·-

_La Dama Rosa es una leyenda real del castillo de la localidad de Stirling, la historia me la he inventado yo completamente. Los chicos pasan al lado del fantasma y no le ven porque no se fijan, porque son unos cabecitas locas, y cuando le preguntan a Hermione el fantasma se está desapareciendo así que tampoco lo ven. Draco Malfoy hace su irrupción en escena como pseudomaligno y el título es latín. Significa (supongo que lo sabéis todas pero qué mas da) dar y recibir a cambio._

_Y sí, lo siento, he tardado mil en actualizar. Pero me queréis igual ¿verdad?_


	5. En lo más profundo de la noche

**En lo más profundo de la noche**

Hermione hizo un ruidito y Ron la miró interrogativo a la luz de su varita.

-Cucaracha –explicó ella con una mueca de asco.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Estamos en los pasadizos del castillo, deben tener más de quinientos años. No creo que la señora de la limpieza pase por aquí, si te digo la verdad.

-Sigue siendo repugnante –murmuró ella por lo bajini. La verdad era que Hermione tenía envidia. Harry y Ron caminaban por el corredor como si hubiesen nacido para ello, sin ningún miedo, mientras que ella no podía parar de preguntarse porqué no le había dicho a la Dama Rosa que se fuera a molestar a otro ser vivo y la dejara en paz. Los bichos eran asquerosos, pero además ella caminaba con una bata, un camisón y unas delicadas pero completamente inútiles zapatillas de algodón, los cuales no eran precisamente adecuados para caminar por aquellos polvorientos pasillos.

-¿Está muy lejos su, ehm, tumba? –preguntó Harry con toda la cortesía posible, aunque Hermione se dio cuenta a la tenue luz del Lumos que se había ruborizado un poco.

-No falta mucho, tranquilos –la voz del fantasma tenía algo metálico, como si reverberara dentro de su pecho fantasmal y al salir chocara contra el aire, pero seguía siendo agradable y educada al más puro estilo victoriano.

-Entonces ¿recuperamos el medallón de la dama y ella nos dice dónde está el Cáliz? ¿Así de fácil? –resumió Ron mientras apartaba una telaraña gigante que a Hermione le daba repelús tan sólo mirar.

-Así de fácil –corroboró ella, aunque algo muy en el fondo de su cerebro le decía lo contrario.

-Vaya. –Ron parecía decepcionado –Mamá me tendrá en casa mucho antes de lo que esperaba, entonces.

-Eso estaría bien –Harry no pudo evitar un suspiro –Me muero por una buena sopa de verduras.

Ante la mención de la comida, a Ron se le iluminaron los ojos, de un azul muy oscuro a causa de la luz que emanaba de la varita, y Hermione tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa que al pelirrojo no se le escapó.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas? –preguntó con una sonrisita de medio lado.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar algo hiriente a pesar de sus mejillas ruborizadas, pero la Dama Rosa los interrumpió.

-Aquí es.

El angosto corredor terminaba en una escalerilla que subía hacia una trampilla.

-Ahí arriba está el panteón de mi familia. Estoy yo y… está el medallón.

-¿En el panteón? –Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad –Creí que estaría enterrado en algún pasadizo secreto.

-Él lo enterró en el panteón porque pensó que estaba maldito. La tierra sagrada de los muertos inhibe cualquier maldición.

-De acuerdo –Harry se arremangó la chaqueta del pijama y puso el pie en el primer peldaño –Acabemos con esto.

Ron se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione de arriba abajo.

-Voy a encargarte una misión muy, pero que muy, importante –Se quitó el sombrero con solemnidad y se lo puso a ella en la cabeza, sobre la extensa maraña de rizos –Cuídamelo como si fuera tu hijo.

Ella lo apartó de un empujón mientras apretaba los dientes furiosa y siguió a Harry escalerilla arriba, oyendo las risitas del pelirrojo detrás.

-Eres un imbécil –masculló en voz los suficientemente alta como para que sólo Harry pudiera oírla. Su amigo le tendió la mano desde arriba para ayudarla a subir mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa, cosa que ella le agradeció. Cuando asomó la cabeza al panteón no pudo evitar una exclamación ahogada.

La luz de la media luna se filtraba por tres vidrieras de forma circular que imitaban el escudo de armas que estaba esculpido en piedra en el patio del castillo, e iluminaban una estancia ovalada que terminaba en una altísima cúpula. A su alrededor había tumbas, sólo muertos, más de cien, unos enterrados bajo tierra, otros en sarcófagos, otros de los que no habían quedado más que las cenizas o algún hueso eran los más terroríficos, puesto que sus efigies en piedra parecían mirarlos con ojos muertos mientras entre sus manos sostenían pequeños cofrecitos con lo que quedaba de sus restos mortales.

El aire parecía un cuchillo helado que se le clavaba en la garganta, como si en aquel lugar no estuviese hecho para ser respirado… por seres vivos. Cuando Ron se alzó sobre las palmas de sus manos para subir se oyó un silbido apreciativo.

-Esto es, con mucha diferencia, lo más terroríficamente inglés que he visto en mi vida. Y he visto cantidad de cosas terroríficas, podéis apostar por ello.

-¿Dama Rosa? –Hermione se asomó al hueco de la trampilla -¿No sube usted?

-Mis pies no pueden pisar tierra sagrada –respondió ella. Ron empezó a decir algo como "Pero si ella no tiene pies, técnicamente…" pero se calló cuando Hermione le hundió el codo en las costillas.

-Bueno, no importa, encontraremos el medallón enseguida y podremos buscar el Cáliz –respondió Hermione tratando de sonar confiada. La Dama carraspeó ligeramente y pareció un poco incómoda.

-Bueno… la verdad es que hay un pequeñito detalle que se me ha olvidado comentaros…

-Lo sabía –bufó Ron –Era demasiado fácil.

-¿Chicos? –la voz de Harry les llegó como un eco desde la otra punta de la sala.

-Un segundo, Harry. ¿Qué quiere decir con un detalle pequeñito? –preguntó Hermione mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno… ¿recordáis que no dije que mi prometido había muerto? –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, Ron masculló una maldición –Porque, realmente, Alfred no murió.

-¡Chicos!

Esta vez sí se volvieron a mirar a Harry. Su amigo miraba horrorizado hacia uno de los sarcófagos, que abierto bajo la media luna enseñaba el forro de satén rojo de su interior.

Vacío.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, joder, mierda. ¡Sacad las varitas! –gritó Ron.

De entre las numerosas sombras del panteón les llegó el sonido rasposo de una risa.

-No os van a hacer mucha falta aquí.

No llevaba esmoquin ni capa ni el pelo largo y sedoso peinado hacia atrás. Su carne estaba seca y la piel apergaminada se le amontonaba alrededor de los huesos. Los ojos eran negros, todo negros, incluso la córnea y dos enormes colmillos como agujas afiladas escapaban de su horrenda boca roja. Lo que antes fueron sus venas eran ahora como cuerdas violáceas que lo recorrían de arriba abajo marcando todavía más su piel quebradiza.

-Hemos venido a por el medallón. Nada más. –La voz de Harry sonaba fuerte y segura, pero Hermione pudo ver que la varita temblaba un poco en su mano.

El vampiro hizo una mueca, como si estuviese aspirando aire hondamente. Y sonrió.

-Sangre.

Era realmente rápido cuando se movía, y a pesar de que los tres gritaron casi en el mismo instante el encantamiento Protego, de pronto el vampiro estaba encima de Harry y trataba de quitarle la varita con sus uñas largas y afiladas como garras. Con un Desmaius Hermione lo envió volando hasta dar contra el muro, pero el no-muerto se rehízo enseguida y saltó a una de las paredes, moviéndose por ellas como una araña gracias a sus garras.

-¡No os separéis! –gritó Ron -¡Si permanecemos juntos es más difícil que nos ataque!

Aquella risa ronca volvió a invadir la estancia.

-Los humanos sois tan graciosos.

-Hermione, Ron, a la de tres lo petrificamos –susurró Harry y aún no había acabado de decirlo cuando gritó -¡TRES!

Tres haces de luz azul impactaron sobre el vampiro, que durante unos instantes cayó al suelo como inerte. Pero no tardó en abrir los ojos.

-Ron –susurró Hermione.

-¿Te vas a poner sentimental ahora? –el muy idiota sonreía otra vez sin dejar de mirar al frente con la varita preparada en la mano.

-Cierra el pico y agarra bien la varita ¿Me oyes? La varita, Ron.

Antes de que su amigo pudiera preguntarle si se había vuelto loca, Hermione corrió hacia el centro de la estancia y dejó que su bata se deslizara espalda abajo, dejando ver su blanco cuello a la luz de la luna.

En menos de dos segundos, y ante los gritos horrorizados de sus amigos, el vampiro estaba sobre ella, con los afilados caninos listos para hundirlos en su carne.

-Eres igual de idiota que todos los hombres –le espetó ella mientras con el brazo derecho dejaba caer sobre la cabeza del vampiro un chorro de luz solar de su varita. El no-muerto emitió un sonido horroroso y se apartó de ella tambaleante.

-¡Ahora, Ron, la varita!

El chico la miró sin comprender, pero Harry se lanzó sobre el pecho del vampiro y sin dudarlo ni un segundo le clavó la varita en el corazón. En el mismo instante que la madera penetró por entre su carne marchita, un horrible alarido llenó la estancia ovalada y los cristales de las vidrieras temblaron, a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. La piel se convirtió en humo y los huesos en cenizas, las venas violetas reventaron y el suelo se llenó de tinta de sangre.

Y un momento después no quedaba nada más que polvo iluminado por la luna.

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry con un grito de alegría y el chico la hizo dar vueltas.

-¡Eres un genio! ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? –exclamó entre risas el joven. Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero soltó una carcajada y él siguió dándole vueltas por la estancia.

-¡Eh, oye, genio! ¿Qué coño me he perdido? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo sabíais eso? –Ron tenía mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua y los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Harry dejó a Hermione en el suelo inmediatamente y se apartó de ella como si quemara. Miró hacia el suelo, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Sabes esas cosas cuadradas que tienen páginas y se leen? –dijo Hermione con una sonrisita maligna flotándole en los labios. –Se llaman libros. Y da la casualidad de que nosotros a veces leemos.

Hermione fue directa hacia el ataúd del vampiro y empujó un poco más la tapa. Allí, bajo un montón de collares, pulseras, relojes antiguos y anillos de oro había un medallón en una cadena de oro finísima. La joven lo sacó y lo dejó que pendiera de entre sus dedos, mientras la escasa luz arrancaba destellos de los rubíes y los zafiros. Ron paseó su mirada por la estancia y se detuvo en uno de los sarcófagos pequeños. La inscripción rezaba:

_Emily Charlotte McDonaldson_

_Amada hija y hermana._

_1865-1892_

-Emily –pronunció Harry en voz alta y clara. Hubo un remolino de luz y viento y de pronto la Dama Rosa estaba allí y parecía casi corpórea. Sus ojos eran del color de la corteza de los árboles y sonreía mirando a Hermione.

-Mi medallón.

-Hemos cumplido nuestra parte –dijo Ron entonces –Cumple tú la tuya.

Ella asintió.

-Detrás del lavabo de vuestra habitación hay un azulejo que tiene una rosa de los vientos. Giradlo 180 grados y se abrirá un pasadizo. Seguidlo en línea recta y torced a la derecha en la cuarta desviación. La caja estaba detrás de la tercera puerta. No toquéis nada más que la caja, no abráis ninguna otra puerta, y sobre todo, no os desviéis por ningún otro camino.

Hermione se deslizó hasta quedar frente al ataúd de Emily y dejó caer el medallón sobre su nombre. Ella sonrió una vez más antes de desvanecerse.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando los tres hacia el sarcófago, en la quietud de la noche.

-Pronto amanecerá –musitó Harry –Creo que deberíamos buscar el pasadizo y encontrar el Cáliz. Aunque no sé porqué me da que no va a resultar tan fácil.

Hermione lo miró y asintió. Después, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ron. Caminó hacia él y… pasó por su lado con la cabeza alta y la espalda erguida, en dirección a la trampilla, pero antes de bajar por ella se volvió hacia él.

-Oh, por cierto, Ron –se quitó el sombrero, se puso de puntillas y lo dejó caer sobre el fuego de su cabello –Como si fuera mi hijo.

Y antes de bajar por la escalerilla le guiñó un ojo.

Harry pasó por su lado murmurando no se qué de una línea muy fina entre odio y amor y Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya, ya lo sé, puedes ahorrártelo. "Está colada por mí". Y una mierda. –El pelirrojo se dejó caer por la trampilla, susurró Lumos y se puso el primero de la fila. Miró a Hermione y se caló bien el sombrero mientas la miraba desafiante.

···

Draco Malfoy se puso en pie y estiró los brazos para desentumecer la espalda. Con un movimiento de varita recogió las dos orejas extensibles que fueron a parar directamente a la mochila oscura que reposaba a sus pies. Miró a su alrededor, el cementerio estaba desierto a esas horas de la noche y nadie se había percatado de nada.

Se dejó caer al suelo con un movimiento grácil y observó el antiguo panteón con ojo crítico. El de su familia era más bonito, claro, pero éste no estaba mal, pensó mientras se ajustaba la corbata y las botas.

Potter se lo estaba poniendo más fácil de lo que esperaba. Ahora tan sólo tenía que seguirlos, encerrarlos en alguna mazmorra vieja y maloliente y largarse con el Cáliz. Echó a andar hacia el castillo y sacó la varita para hacerse invisible.

Aunque, no sabía porqué, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

···

_(Insértese aquí musiquilla de Indiana Jones, esa del titiritiiiititiriiii) Mil años tardé en actualizar, pero, ¡loados sean los dioses!, lo he hecho. Me divierte muchísimo escribir esta historia así que no penséis que voy a dejar de hacerlo, no way._

_Hay una cosita que me gustaría preguntarte, a ti que me tienes agregada como favorite story pero que no me dejas nunca un rewiew ¿porqué? Uno sólo sería suficiente, hay gente maravillosa que no sólo me deja uno si no que además se molesta en dejarme uno en cada capítulo y las adoro, pero también me gusta que los lectores como tú me dejen un rewiew aunque sólo sea una vez. Si nadie me dice que le gusta y qué no, no puedo mejorar ¿verdad?_


	6. Laberinto de rocas

**Laberinto de rocas**

-No hay ni la más remota posibilidad de que esta noche durmamos de un tirón ¿verdad? –Harry le echó una mirada penosa a la cama pequeña pero de aspecto confortable que permanecía con las mantas deshechas desde hacía casi tres horas y que parecía estar llamándole con cantos de sirena.

-No. Lo siento, Harry –Hermione apoyó su mano en el hombro izquierdo del joven y le miró con empatía. Un poco más allá Ron peleaba con el pequeño lavabo, tanteando en busca del azulejo decorado con la rosa de los vientos que la Dama Rosa les había dicho.

Harry suspiró con pesadez. Durante un segundo deseó estar en Grimmauld Place tomando té con alguna jovencita horrorosa de la alta sociedad inglesa.

Hasta que se escuchó un clic y Ron emitió un sonoro "¡Eso es!". La pared se hundió hacia dentro, como si alguien estuviese aspirando desde el otro lado los ladrillos, y un agujero de no más de un metro y medio abrió sus negras fauces en un perezoso bostezo.

Los tres asomaron las cabezas, tratando de escudriñar entre las tinieblas.

-Línea recta hasta la cuarta desviación, derecha, tercera puerta –Ron se caló el sombrero.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –Hermione no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta. Él le dedicó la más maravillosa de sus sonrisas a la luz de la varita de Harry.

-Puede que no te lo creas, señorita Granger, pero esta cabecita me ha salvado la vida más de una vez.

-Entonces es que has cambiado mucho desde el colegio.

-Tienes razón. Ahora soy_ mucho_ más guapo.

-¿Vais a venir o vais a pasaros la noche discutiendo? –la voz de Harry sonaba cavernosa desde dentro del pasadizo, y ambos se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que mientras hablaban él ya había tomado la iniciativa.

-Ey colega, tranquilo, el cáliz no va a moverse del sitio –pero a pesar de sus protestas Ron se dispuso a seguir a su mejor amigo.

-¡Esperad! –Ambos se volvieron para observar a Hermione. Ella seguía parada en la entrada del pasadizo, dentro de la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?

-Harry, ¿tienes ropa de recambio en la maleta?

Harry observó a la chica como si le preocupara su salud mental. Dirigió una pregunta muda a su amigo que contestó con un fruncimiento de cejas.

-Emh… sí. Creo. Me da hasta miedo preguntar ¿por qué, Hermione?

-Porque no pienso volver a caminar por pasadizos llenos de suciedad con mi bata y mis zapatillitas. Y creo que tus pantalones no me vendrían mal –mientras hablaba la chica desapareció de su campo de visión, y cuando ambos estiraron el cuello para tratar de echar una ojeada, los retuvo un grito de aviso -¡Ni se os ocurra mirar!

-Definitivamente chiflada – suspiró Ron mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza por debajo del sombrero.

Durante un par de minutos en los que oyeron a Hermione hablar consigo misma, los dos jóvenes se sumieron en un silencio incómodo y trataron de desviar el pensamiento de que, probablemente, había una chica desnuda en la habitación contigua. Harry tarareaba por lo bajo, mientras Ron se concentraba en examinar las paredes rocosas del pasadizo, y tan ocupados estaban en ocultarse el uno al otro las mejillas encendidas que no se dieron cuenta de que ambos pensaban exactamente en lo mismo.

Y cuando Hermione apareció, por fin, Ron estuvo a punto de caerse de culo.

De risa, claro.

A pesar de que los pantalones de Harry no le venían excesivamente grandes, el chico era bastante más alto que ella, por lo que le sobraba tela como para hacer otros pantalones con ella. Las botas eran definitivamente enormes para sus diminutos pies, y completar el conjunto con una camisa de delicado lino italiano no había sido la elección más acertada.

Mientras Ron se sacudía con carcajadas histéricas golpeando las paredes con el puño, Harry trató de no reírse demasiado. Hermione frunció el ceño tanto que Harry estuvo a punto de unirse a las carcajadas de su amigo.

-A ver, Hermione, tal vez con un encantamiento de corte podamos arreglar esto un poco –Harry movió la varita un par de veces y la tela sobrante se desprendió –La camisa ya la doy por perdida, no te preocupes por ella, y con respecto a las botas no creo que se pueda hacer nada.

-Harry, no dicen que soy la bruja más inteligente de mi edad por nada –bufó ella sacando su propia varita. Con un elegante movimiento las botas parecieron encoger un par de tallas, y ahora Hermione ya no parecía el gato con botas. Ron dejó de sacudirse de risa mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas.

-Cuando pienso que ya no puedes hacer más cosas extrañas te superas a ti misma –trató de contener las carcajadas que lo asaltaban cada pocos segundos.

-Cállate de una vez –espetó ella con los dientes apretados.

Harry iluminó el angosto pasillo de piedra con un Lumos. A la luz de la varita los cristales de sus gafas brillaban con destellos metálicos de la montura.

-Bien –murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos –Encontremos ese Cáliz de de una buena vez.

Este pasadizo estaba sorprendentemente limpio. El polvo se acumulaba en las paredes, pero no había ni rastro de bichos desagradables, telarañas milenarias o muertos en descomposición. Pasaron la primera desviación y siguieron recto, tal y como el fantasma les había indicado.

-Mirad –Harry iluminó una de las paredes acercando la varita. Los otros dos observaron aquello que había llamado la atención de su amigo: una gran flecha, tallada en la roca, que parecía indicar el camino.

En dirección a la segunda desviación.

-¿Porqué estará esa flecha ahí? –Preguntó Hermione –La Dama Rosa dijo que no nos desviáramos por ningún otro pasillo ni abriéramos ninguna puerta.

-Trampas –a la luz de la varita todo alrededor parecía siniestro –los castillo medievales suelen tener pasadizos secretos falsos y trampas, por si el enemigo lograba introducirse en el interior de la fortaleza. Escondían sus tesoros en paredes falsas y mazmorras ocultas, y llenaban el castillo de trampas. –Ron iluminó con su propia varita el amplio pasillo que se desviaba hacia la izquierda y frunció el ceño –Cuarta desviación a la derecha ha dicho la mujer rosa, y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

De pronto, Harry volvió bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Hermione lo observó con atención. Parecía tenso y preocupado.

-Nada. Me ha parecido oír un ruido… -se volvió hacia su amiga y sonrió con fatiga –El sueño me hace ver cosas raras.

Cuando giraron a la derecha en la cuarta desviación el pasillo se hizo más estrecho y angosto: Ron y Harry caminaban encorvados y apenas les cabían los hombros, las rocas les rozaban los brazos con aspereza y caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar al final del túnel: un pequeño agujero oscuro como la boca del lobo y nada prometedor.

Ron suspiró hondo. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, la sensación en la boca del estómago de que algo grande está a punto de suceder. Podía notar las respiraciones agitadas de sus amigos detrás, tan cerca de él que el cálido aliento de Hermione le rozaba la oreja. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y no tuvo nada que ver con lo que les esperaba.

Metió la cabeza y el brazo por el agujero e iluminó lo que había al otro lado.

-Por los Chudley Cannons y todas las snitchs del mundo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Ron? –la voz de Hermione sonaba apremiante. El joven se deslizó como pudo en el interior del agujero y sus amigos pudieron escuchar su silbido de admiración. Hermione y Harry no tardaron en seguirlo.

-Nunca había visto nada como esto… debajo de un castillo –Ron le tendió los brazos a Hermione y ella aceptó su ayuda para poder descender.

La estancia en la que se encontraban bien podía haber sido uno de los grandes salones de un castillo medieval. Circular, de sus altísimos techos colgaban lámparas de diez brazos con velas llenas de polvo y sus paredes estaban recubiertas de tapices enmohecidos. Tres enormes pilares soportaban su techo abovedado, digno de un gran rey, igual que el enorme trono retorcido tallado en madera que descansaba, solitario, en medio de la sala.

Y al fondo, seis puertas de madera antigua, pesadas, señoriales.

-Merlín y los cuatro fundadores, esto debe ser al menos del siglo XI –Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de los enormes tapices con motivos de caza.

-Los pilares son de mármol blanco veteado –murmuró Harry acariciando uno de ellos con reverencia –Esto es obra de algún genio de la arquitectura.

-¿Tenéis idea de cuántos millones de libras esterlinas vale éste trono? ¿No? Yo os lo diré: in-cal-cu-la-bles –el pelirrojo iluminó los relieves del señorial asiento. Los ojos le brillaban con admiración.

No se dio ni cuenta de que estaba andando hasta que se vio parada ante la puerta de madera. La _segunda_ puerta de madera, empezando por la derecha. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocarla; se abrió ella sola. Y Hermione se quedó sin respiración.

Allí frente a ella se alzaba la biblioteca de Alejandría. No había ningún cartel, pero ella lo supo. Supo que era aquel lugar mágico, poseedor de antigua sabiduría, casi tan viejo como el mismo mundo, fundada por un guerrero amante de los libros. Y estaba allí, sólo para ella, a tan sólo unos pasos. Decenas de miles de libros, hasta dónde la vista alcanzaba: pergaminos egipcios, tablillas etruscas, los primeros libros griegos y romanos…

Permaneció quieta unos instantes. Todavía recordaba lo que había dicho la Dama Rosa: nada de curiosear por las otras puertas. Su cerebro todavía estaba al mando.

Hasta que la puerta empezó a cerrarse. De alguna forma la invadió la terrible certeza de que si la puerta se cerraba, la biblioteca se perdería para siempre. Y el juicio se le nubló.

Alargó la mano al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta. Sus amigos alcanzaron a oír su exclamación ahogada justo antes de que Hermione pusiera el pie dentro de la estancia.

-¡Hermione, no! –Harry echó a correr hacia ella, a pesar de que estaba demasiado lejos y lo sabía.

-¡Mierda! ¡HERMIONE! –Ella estaba ya casi dentro de la habitación, que para sus amigos era una luz brillante, y Ron sólo se concedió una milésima de segundo para pensar.

Cuando el látigo restalló y se anudó alrededor de la manecilla de la puerta, Ron estiró de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Harry, ayúdame, maldita sea! –el joven millonario corrió hacia su amigo y ambos unieron sus esfuerzos. La puerta se negaba a cerrarse y Hermione no estaba ayudando precisamente.

-¡No! –gritó al verse empujada hacia atrás por la puerta que se cerraba -¡NO!

-¡HERMIONE, CIERRA LA PUERTA! –bramó Harry, con el rostro congestionado por la fuerza con que estiraba del látigo de Ron.

-¡No! –ella seguía debatiéndose. Ron estiró un brazo hacia la chica, tratando de llegar hasta ella, tratando de rozarla.

-Hermione, por favor, tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que darme la mano, por favor, mírame, dame la mano…

Hermione lo miró. Durante un largo instante a Ron le pareció que se debatía consigo misma. El brillo de la habitación pareció intensificarse y bañó el rostro dubitativo de la joven.

Y, finalmente, Hermione tomó la mano que Ron le ofrecía y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Hubo una explosión de luz y un chirrido agudo de protesta cuando la puerta se cerró con pesadez. Ron, Harry y Hermione salieron disparados hacia atrás y derraparon por el enorme suelo.

Fue justo en aquel instante cuando las cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y los ataron de manos y pies con fuerza. Y la rubia cabeza de Draco Malfoy apareció entre la penumbra de la estancia.

-La tercera puerta ¿verdad?

-¡Malfoy! –Harry no pudo evitar una exclamación, y sintió como una rabia sorda se apoderaba de él –Eres la marioneta de Voldemort, debería habérmelo imaginado.

-No te equivoques, Potter –Malfoy atravesó la habitación con paso elástico –Yo sólo trabajo para mí mismo. Y ahora mismo me interesa mucho estar con el Lord Oscuro.

-Hijo de una banshee –maldijo Ron con furia en la voz –Nosotros hemos hecho todo el trabajo.

-Y os lo agradezco mucho –Malfoy no reprimió una carcajada –Bueno Gryffindors, tengo que recoger ese Cáliz. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra compañía, vais a quedaros aquí solos muuuuucho tiempo.

La blanca mano de Malfoy giró sin vacilar la manilla de la tercera puerta, que se abrió sin ninguna queja. Un túnel igual a los anteriores aguardaba detrás y la varita de Malfoy se encendió con un toquecito.

-Nos vemos.

-¡NO! –Harry dejó escapar un par de juramentos cuando la pálida figura de Malfoy se perdió tras la puerta de madera.

Y los tres amigo se quedaron solos, maniatados, y a oscuras.

* * *

_Ays, chicos, esque estáis atontados. Esta vez la "culpable" ha sido Hermione porque aunque sea chica y lista, a veces también se mete la pata ¿no? sonrisilla descarada Exactamente igual que yo, que en el capítulo anterior me salté el cannon a la torera y me se olvidó que Ron es poco menos que alérgico a las arañas, sorry. ¡No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo!_

_(En mi defensa alegaré, con mucho morro, que Ron técnicamente no toca la araña sino la tela. Ejem. No cuela ¿verdad?)_

_Ale, cambio piruletas virtuales por comentarios virtuales ¡Felix felicis para todos!_


	7. Lúgubres mazmorras

**Lúgubres mazmorras**

-Harry, mete la mano en mi pantalón.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio mientras la voz de Hermione reverberaba por la gigantesca estancia: "_pantalón-lón-lón_"

-Que meta la mano ¿dónde?

-Al menos podías esperar a que yo me quede inconsciente y no pueda veros, joder -Ron se retorció incómodo entre las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Hermione bufó.

-Sois los dos igual de inmaduros, ahora entiendo porqué sois amigos; tengo la varita escondida en la cintura del pantalón, idiotas -hubo un par de "aaaaah" al unísono, los dos igual de aliviados.

Harry se acercó un poco más a la joven arrastrándose con la fuerza de sus piernas y tanteó entre los pliegues del pantalón de la joven para tratar de localizar la varita, ganándose de paso un par de malhumoradas miradas de Ron.

-Tiene que estar cerca del bolsillo izquierdo, Harry, intenta cogerla.

-Sí, Harry, _el bolsillo izquierdo_ -la voz de Ron sonaba tan peligrosa que Harry reprimió un par de comentarios jocosos.

-No... no puedo llegar, no veo bien -las gafas se resbalaban sobre el puente de la nariz del joven, lo cual le sumaba dificultad al ya complicado hecho de tratar de ver por entre la enorme grieta que tenía en el cristal derecho. Ron masculló una maldición -Pues hazlo tú, listo, y deja de quejarte.

-¿Es que siempre tengo que salvarte el culo?

-¿Tú, salvarme el culo a mí? Me parece que en el 99 de los casos es más bien al revés.

-¿Y aquella vez que Romilda Vane quiso convertirse en la señora Potter y yo se lo impedí?

-¡Te envenenaste por error con un montón de calderos de chocolate, ni siquiera sabías que me estabas ayudando!

-Pero lo hice ¿verdad? Y en segundo, en el Bosque Prohibido, con aquellas horrorosas bestias peludas fui yo el que tuvo que sacarte de allí y...

-¡No fuiste tú, fue tu coche el que...!

-¡BASTA!

Los dos jóvenes reconocieron al instante el punto de ligero histerismo en la voz de Hermione y se guardaron el resto de comentarios.

-¡Ron, coge la maldita varita!

-Vale, vale. _Tranquila_. Ya voy.

Ron tanteó con cuidado por los pliegues del pantalón y se le pusieron bastante coloradas las orejas cuando los dedos largos reconocieron la curva superficie por la que se paseaban. Harry carraspeó con algo parecido a una sonrisita y si hubiera podido, el pelirrojo le hubiese ahogado con sus propias manos en aquel momento.

-_Voilà _-con sumo cuidado, Ron extrajo el largo trozo de madera y lo acercó hasta los dedos de la joven.

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante y se concentró; realizar encantamientos con una varita sin tener casi movimiento con las manos resultaba difícil, y el hechizo podía salir mal. Pero, diez segundos después, las cuerdas comenzaron a aflojarse.

-Eres un genio -Harry se deshizo de la cuerda de los pies con facilidad.

-Me lo han dicho un par de veces.

-Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo -los urgió Ron recolocándose el látigo y el sombrero

-Hay que ir tras Malfoy.

Los tres amigos corrieron hacia la puerta, la abrieron de un tirón y se adentraron en la oscuridad.

-_Lumos_.

La varita de Harry emitió una pequeña chispa y se apagó.

-_Lumos_ -repitió, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Creo que este lugar está protegido contra la luz -masculló Hermione.

-Polvo Peruano Instantáneo de la Oscuridad -murmuró Ron -Mierda, no hay nada que podamos hacer contra eso. Si al menos Fred y George estuvieran aquí...

-Debemos dejar que nuestras pupilas se adapten a la oscuridad -Harry escudriñó a su alrededor -Creo que hay luz de luna filtrándose por algún lugar.

Una vez sus ojos se amoldaron al tétrico ambiente, los otros dos corroboraron las palabras del joven: parecía como si rayos lunares se colaran por diminutas claraboyas.

-¿Creéis que Malfoy habrá llegado ya hasta el Cáliz?

-Umh -Ron hizo un ruidito negativo -No creo que sea tan fácil como llegar, cogerlo y listo. Y Malfoy _tampoco_ es la persona _más_ inteligente del universo.

Harry rió entre dientes.

-Nos dejó las varitas y no se molestó en cachearnos. La verdad es que no es muy list…

No llegó a terminar la frase: el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y los tres gritos de sorpresa se perdieron entre la roca.

···

-¿Ron?

La voz le llegaba de lejos, muy amortiguada. Era la voz de Harry. Abrió los ojos y enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo.

-_Au_ -se quejó. Un enorme corte le cruzaba el antebrazo izquierdo y la mejilla le ardía. Y seguramente tenía una costilla rota, a juzgar por el inmenso dolor que le provocaba respirar. -Tengo una costilla...

-Espera un segundo – la varita de Hermione se movió con rapidez y de pronto Ron se sintió mejor -¿Sigue doliendo?

-No, gracias -el pelirrojo se puso de pie, ayudado por su amigo. -¿Vosotros todo bien?

Hubo un "sí" al unísono.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo que en una mazmorra -Harry paseó su varita iluminando las paredes empedradas -Hemos intentado convocar cuerdas, buscar puertas ocultas, alohomoras...

De pronto Ron notó una extraña sensación en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está mi sombrero?

Hubo un bufido.

-¡_Francamente_, Ronald, estamos metidos en un buen lío, perdona si nos importa un comino tu maldito sombrero!

-No puedo pensar sin mi sombrero.

-Para lo mucho que lo haces, apenas se nota la diferencia.

Harry reprimió el deseo de quedarse inconsciente dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

-Dejadlo de una vez, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Alzó la vista intentando encontrar una obertura por la que salir: nada. Todo herméticamente cerrado.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa o se nos acabará el aire.

-No te preocupes por eso -con apenas un movimiento unas esferas de aire salieron de la varita de Ron y se amoldaron a sus cabezas -He tenido que usar este truquito un par de veces: _casco-burbuja_.

Hermione escudriñó a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que tal vez podría funcionar una _bombarda máxima_ si lo hacemos todos a la vez -sugirió pensativa -hemos caído por una trampilla así que la roca de arriba debería ser más débil que las paredes.

-Tiene lógica -admitió Harry. No sabía porqué tenía de nuevo _esa_ extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, la que siempre parecía advertirle de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Podríamos causar un derrumbe y quedar atrapados si la roca se ha sellado mágicamente ¿Lo habías pensado? -el pelirrojo observó a Hermione y ella le recompensó con una mirada de desdén.

-¿Sugieres que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada hasta morir?

-No tenemos porqué morir -protestó él.

-Díselo a tu estómago cuando empiece a rugir -la joven se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Podemos convoc...! Oh mierda, las leyes de Gamp. Maldito _imbécil_.

-Basta ya, chicos -el tono de Harry era serio y los otros dos se callaron inmediatamente.

El joven paseó su vista por la mazmorra otra vez y ahora un destello brillante captó su atención. -¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué?

-Eso del suelo, lo que brilla a tus pies, Hermione.

-Parece una especie de... -ella también alumbró con su varita -dibujo enorme.

-Ron, ayúdanos a ver mejor -el pelirrojo unió su _lumos_ y los tres se apartaron hacia las paredes para tener una vista mejor del grabado.

Cuando el círculo de luces se concentró en el suelo el dibujo pareció brillar más aún; parecía hecho de plata. Harry sintió otra vez el cosquilleo en su estómago.

Los tres contuvieron el aliento.

El dibujo representaba un _cáliz_.

-Tenemos que bajar, Hermione, no subir. Hay que seguir al Cáliz -Ron deshizo el encantamiento burbuja cuando encontró su sombrero en una de las esquinas del suelo empedrado y lo rehizo en cuanto el sombrero rozó su cabeza.

-Nos estamos acercando al Cáliz, hay que tener cuidado -Hermione trazó en silencio una serie de hechizos defensores alrededor de sus amigos y de sí misma.

-A la de tres -Ron apuntó al suelo -Uno.

Hermione terminó de preparar las defensas: -Dos.

Harry los miró a los ojos e inspiró hondo.

-_Tres_.

-¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!

···

Los tres agradecieron profundamente la idea de Ron de haber convocado un casco burbuja cuando el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies con un estruendo horrible y sus cuerpos cayeron al agua como fardos pesados. También agradecieron los hechizos defensivos cuando los cascotes de la mazmorra se desprendieron sobre ellos enterrándolos en un remolino de agua furiosa y piedras cortantes.

A pesar de que ninguno de ellos dejó de bracear no podían hacer nada contra la corriente y pronto se vieron arrastrados, zarandeados y finalmente, escupidos con violencia sobre tierra.

Apoyado sobre los codos y las rodillas, Harry se arrastró a duras penas por la arena de la roca y por entre la grieta de su cristal derecho pudo ver que a Ron le sucedía lo mismo. Tumbada bocabajo sobre la arena, Hermione jadeaba exhausta por el esfuerzo.

-¿Es-estáis bien? -consiguió articular Harry.

-De fábula -la ironía en el tono de voz de Ron no consiguió disfrazar su fatiga.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-N-no s-sé Harry -tartamudeó la chica por efecto del agua helada mientras alzaba la cabeza con visible esfuerzo – p-pero sup-pongo que e-él s-sí lo sab-be.

Harry siguió con la vista la línea que trazaba el dedo índice de su amiga y casi no se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba secando sus ropas y deshaciendo el encantamiento burbuja.

Subido a la tapadera de un cofre oxidado y mohoso, un viejo elfo doméstico los observó con recelo desde la roca más alta del islote azotado por las aguas negras.

···

_Bueno bueno bueno no os quejaréis, aquí hay de todo: terror, intriga y dolor de barriga. Estos tres llevan ya cuatro capítulos perdidos por los subterraneos del castillo, a ver si encuentran la salida de una vez. El próximo capítulo está ya en proceso de formación (lo que es una novedad para mí) así que espero no tardar otros tres meses. Aunque sabiendo lo vaga que soy…_

_Se agradecen comentarios ;)_


	8. La cueva

**La cueva**

-Muchos visitantes en una sola noche, sí, sí, si mi amo lo supiera, si lo supiera ¿qué diría del pobre Kreacher, qué? Demasiadas visitas son malas, diría mi amo, sí, eso diría, demasiadas visitas es malo para el amo y también para Kreacher -murmurando entre dientes el viejísimo elfo se retorcía las manos y estiraba de las puntas de sus orejas con sus deditos finos, sin hacer ni el menor caso de los tres jóvenes que trataban de recuperar el aliento tumbados sobre la arena de su roca.

-Un elfo doméstico -resopló Ron entre jadeos -¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Un dragón?-

-Bueno -la voz de Hermione sonaba ahogada por debajo de su pelo mojado -ya nos hemos enfrentado a un vampiro, y los dragones verdes son originarios de esta zona, desde que en 1456 Harold Odkins descubrió el primer...

-Era una pregunta retórica, Hermione -Ron rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Harry miró a sus amigos mientras escurría el agua de sus pantalones con un movimiento poco elegante -¿Para qué se supone que estamos aquí? -se volvió hacia el elfo y lo interrogó con un movimiento de cejas -¿Quién es, emh, usted?

-El jovenzuelo está hablando a Kreacher, tienen el descaro de hablarle, como si Kreacher no supiera bien qué es lo que quiere, como si Kreacher no supiera que quiere robar el tesoro del amo, sí el tesoro, ladrones, ladrones, eso son todos ellos, ladrones -seguía retorciéndose las manos sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

-Majareta -concluyó Ron incorporándose a observarlo -Se le ha ido la pinza de estar aquí abajo.

-¿Señor? ¿Señor Kreacher? No somos ladrones, no queremos hacerle daño -Hermione se acercó un poco al elfo y enseguida hizo una mueca: aquel ser llevaba años sin conocer una buena ducha.

-Ladrones, ladrones todos ¡Queréis el tesoro del amo! -chilló la criatura con voz aguda, retrocediendo hacia la parte más alta del islote, donde se parapetó ante una roca que sobresalía.

Harry entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Había algo raro en aquella roca. Era como una especie de... destello.

-No queremos ningún tesoro, no queremos robarle a tu amo -dijo el chico con voz grave -Sólo queremos el Cáliz, nada más.

-¡Nada más! -bramó el elfo con las puntas de las orejas temblándole de furia -¡Quieres el tesoro sí, como todos, como todos antes que tú! ¡Pero no te lo llevarás, no, Kreacher lo impedirá, el tesoro es del amo!

-Chicos -susurró Hermione -mirad la roca en la que se apoya, miradla bien.

-¿No es eso un... cofre? -Ron abrió sus ojos azules desmesuradamente.

Teñido por los años de marrón y adornado con sal, líquenes, ostras y estrellas de mar, casi solidificado a la tierra por el tiempo y la humedad, el destello metálico era, en efecto, el cierre de un cofre que se escondía bajo toneladas de desperdicios y suciedad marina acumuladas.

-¡El Cáliz! -Harry no pudo evitar un susurro emocionado.

-¡No es vuestro! -gritó el elfo con toda la potencia de sus pulmones -¡Es del amo!

-¡No queremos robarlo! -Ron dio un paso adelante, y luego otro -¡Déjanos hablar con tu amo, se lo explicaremos!

El elfo estalló en violentos sollozos.

-Amo no puede venir, amo se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre y sólo ha quedado Kreacher, sólo Kreacher, siempre solo aquí abajo, cuidando del tesoro del amo, amo salvó la vida de Kreacher, amo se fue -las lágrimas rodaban dejando surcos en las polvorientas mejillas.

-No vamos a robarlo, no queremos hacerte daño -Ron avanzó de nuevo.

-Ten cuidado, Ron -el murmullo de Hermione le llegó desde atrás, la tensión contenida en la voz. Ron contuvo las ganas de volverse hacia ella y sonreír.

-Sólo necesitamos el Cáliz, sólo eso. No vamos a llevarnos nada más, seguro que a tu amo no le importa, al fin y al cabo el Cáliz sólo es una copa vieja –por debajo del ala ancha del sombrero perladas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por la frente pecosa, Ron avanzó un poco más. Calculaba que un par de pasos más le permitirían acercarse al cofre, abrirlo y salir pitando; al fin y al cabo sus piernas eran mucho más largas que las del elfo, aunque la magia de éste fuera más poderosa. Además él era mucho más joven y el elfo parecía estar medio majareta. Hermione y Harry se ocuparían de pensar el plan de escape, él ya estaba haciendo bastante.

-Ron, espero que sepas lo que haces –Harry debía estar cerca de Hermione, detrás de él, y su voz sonaba igual de preocupada –La magia de los elfos no es cosa de broma.

-El tesoro es del amo –repitió el elfo, y esta vez no había desesperación en su voz, sino decisión –el tesoro es del amo Regulus. Nadie más. Sólo el amo.

-Pero tu amo ya no está, y estoy segura de que si estuviese aquí nos dejaría llevarnos la copa. Gente muy mala anda detrás de ella, Kreacher, gente que podría hacerte daño –Hermione trató de razonar con el elfo, mirándolo fijamente.

El elfo emitió lo que debía ser una risita sarcástica, que se parecía más al gorgoteo de una rana que a un sonido humano.

-Gente mala, sí, claro, gente mala como vosotros, gente mala como él –estiró el dedito índice hacia el final de la cueva, donde anclado a la pared por dos gruesas argollas, con un hilillo de sangre brotándole de la frente e inconsciente, se hallaba un hombre de mediana estatura. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡Malfoy!

-Mierda –gruñó Harry en voz baja –Mierda Hermione, ahora tenemos que ayudarlo.

-Harry –protestó Ron por lo bajini con cierta indignación –tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora mismo. Y francamente, me importa un pito si Malfoy se queda aquí el resto de su vida.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer este elfo, Ronald? –se indignó Hermione -¡No avances ni un paso más!

-Tonterías. Malfoy es un imbécil, yo no.

Y dio otro paso.

En el mismo momento en que el pelirrojo avanzaba la pierna, Harry se dio cuenta de la existencia de tres curiosas piedras que formaban entre ellas un ángulo extraño. Parecían tres peñascos normales, excepto por la anormalidad de sus cantos, casi todos perfectamente rectos, y si uno se fijaba bien, incluso parecían ligeramente azuladas. Su vista siguió con rapidez las líneas que formaban entre sí, y descubrió cuatro piedras más en el espacio entre ellos y el elfo.

Una estrella de siete puntas. Frunció el ceño. ¿Seis piedras raras formando una estrella? Eso no parecía nada normal. Ni bueno. Y menos aún cuando Ron estaba a punto de meter el pie izquierdo _dentro_ del área de la estrella.

-¡NO, RON!

Hubo un estallido y Ron se dejó caer en la oscuridad.

···

Unos puntitos de luz parpadeaban incesantemente frente a sus pupilas. Había un dolor sordo, unas palpitaciones en algún punto indescifrable de su cerebro; y un sonido como de sierra oxidada atravesando madera podrida. Prestó más atención al sonido cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos aprisionadas dentro de unas argollas de metal.

Era como una risita.

El elfo se reía, el muy… Se reía. A su lado, Malfoy había perdido toda su arrogancia aristocrática con la ropa sucia y arrugada y los diversos cortes en la cara. Ron estuvo a punto de reírse también cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio así. A punto.

-Os advertí, os advertí, os advertí. El amo poderoso mago es, grandioso su apellido y su familia, incluso el Lord Oscuro le teme, sí, incluso él que quiso hacer daño a Kreacher pero el amo lo protegió. Os adevertí, os advertí –canturreaba entre dientes con una risita maníaca el menudo ser mientras se mecía atrás y adelante como un colegial.

-¡¿Y ya está?! –gritó Harry con una furia desconocida para Ron -¡¿Simplemente nos quedamos así, aquí, para siempre?!

El elfo se volvió a mirarlo. Fijamente, incluso dejó de reír. A la izquierda de Ron, Malfoy murmuraba toda clase de maldiciones que podrían haber sido bastante interesantes de ver si hubiera tenido una varita con que realizarlas.

-Razón tiene el joven ladrón. Todo el mundo olvida preguntar a Kreacher. Todo el mundo olvida.

-Dínoslo. Por favor –Hermione se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Harry, como si temiera que al soltarlo el joven pudiera salir volando. Algo parecido a un pinchazo amargo le retorció el estómago a Ron cuando observó los dedos entrelazados de sus mejores amigos.

-Un sacrificio debe hacerse y así otro podrá alcanzar el tesoro. Pero deberá elegir entre el sacrificado y el cofre, pues no podrá salir de aquí con los dos o sin ninguno –recitó el elfo con la voz ligeramente más grave, casi como si pronunciara un hechizo o… una sentencia de muerte.

Hubo un silencio denso después de eso. Después, se oyó suspirar ligerísimamente a Malfoy.

-Prefiero esto a mi tía Bella.

De pronto, la lengua de Ron era terriblemente pastosa, como si se le hubiese pegado al paladar. Comprendía perfectamente lo que había querido decir el elfo, y por las expresiones horrorizadas de sus amigos, también ellos lo entendían.

O el Cáliz o él.

-Coged la Copa.

La mirada que le dirigió Hermione le hizo tanto daño que tuvo que mirar a Harry.

-Hazlo, Harry. Para eso estamos aquí. Para eso hemos recorrido pasillos, desafiado la magia antigua y matado un vampiro, maldita sea. Hazlo.

A su lado, Malfoy resopló.

-Eres aún más tonto de lo que pareces, Weasel.

-De acuerdo –la voz de Hermione sonó impersonal, vacía. No lo estaba mirando y Ron se convenció de que no le importaba en absoluto que ella tomara la decisión tan rápidamente, no, qué va. Harry la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. –Elegimos el tesoro.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –antes de que el chico tuviese tiempo de protestar ella dio un paso hacia delante y se metió dentro de la estrella. Todos contuvieron el aliento.

No pasó nada.

-El sacrificio está hecho, Kreacher –de pronto parecía más alta, no pudo evitar notar Ron. El elfo agachó las orejas, como si jamás en su vida hubiese pensado que alguna vez alguien podría llegar hasta el cofre de su amo. Gruesos lagrimones escaparon de sus enormes ojos.

-El t-tesoro del amo-o –hipó entre sollozos, como si tratara de reprimir las palabras que se escapaban de su boca –es-s tu-tuyo.

Y dicho esto se tiró al suelo y se echó a llorar salvajemente.

Todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta: primero Hermione avanzando hacia el cofre, abriéndolo y poniendo una cara de confusión tan cómica que Ron no habría parado de reír si no fuese porque estaba prácticamente condenado a muerte; luego la joven metiendo la mano en el viejísimo cajón y sacando un mísero trocito de pergamino y después los ojos del color del café clavados en los suyos propios.

Y el grito. Eso sería lo que mejor recordaría más tarde. El grito de ella.

-¡AHORA, HARRY!

El hechizo azulado explotó justo sobre la cabeza pelirroja y de pronto los brazos de Ron ya no estaban sujetos a la pared sino colgando a sus costados y Malfoy se había puesto en pie como un rayo. Hermione había saltado fuera de la estrella justo a tiempo y Harry corría hacia su amigo sin dejar de gritar hechizos protectores al mismo tiempo que la cueva parecía gritar roncamente de furia y rabia y descargaba sobre ellos una lluvia de cascotes.

-¡Harry, el elfo! –exclamó Hermione mientras la cueva comenzaba a inundarse.

-¿Estás loca? –rugió Ron -¡Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos! ¡Quería matarnos!

Pero Harry se dio la vuelta un microsegundo y murmuró un hechizo de protección sobre el sollozante elfo.

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí? –el agua les llegaba ya hasta los tobillos y las piedras se desprendían cada vez más grandes.

-Nos desapareceremos –Ron enrolló fuertemente el látigo alrededor de la cintura de los tres y se sujetó con firmeza el sombrero.

-¿Los tres a la vez? ¡Eso es peligrosísimo! –se escandalizó Hermione. Los dos chicos la miraron fijamente un segundo y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse –Vale, perdonad, tenéis razón, después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche…

Los tres se cogieron de las manos y cerraron los ojos.

-Destino –murmuró Hermione y todos se concentraron –Decisión. Desenvoltura.

Hubo una vibración desagradable en el aire, como si a su alrededor se hubiese desatado una tormenta terrible cuyos vientos huracanados sólo los azotaran a ellos. Harry apretó con fuerza los ojos y los labios y se concentró en la oscuridad cambiante que parecía girar vertiginosamente. Detestaba la desaparición casi tanto como los polvos flú. Hubo un sonido muy fuerte, como madera al romperse de un solo golpe.

Y de pronto los tres estaban tumbados sobre la hierba húmeda y el sol brillaba alto, muy alto, sobre sus cabezas, suspendido en un cielo sorprendentemente azul.

-Estamos vivos –constató Harry, con un tono que delataba su sorpresa. –Joder, estamos vivos.

-No digas tacos –lo reprendió mecánicamente Hermione con voz cansada.

-Hermione, deja de reñirnos. Acabamos de salir del infierno –protestó Ron mientras se desperezaba sobre la hierba.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Harry se incorporó un poco.

-Cerca del castillo, en el bosque. Creo que aquellas ventanas de allí son nuestras habitaciones –se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la mullida alfombra del bosque –Merlín, qué cansado estoy.

-Mataría por un guiso de carne y patatas de mi madre –murmuró soñadoramente Ron.

-Y yo –dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Creo que sale un tren en dirección a Inglaterra todos los días a las 16:00. Y una vez allí… sólo tendríamos que desaparecernos. Estaríamos en la Madriguera a la hora de la cena –la voz de la chica sonaba insegura. –No creo que a Dumbledore le importe que nos tomemos un día libre.

-Y Malfoy estaba herido. Necesitará recuperarse –apuntó Harry.

Otra vez silencio.

-¿Ron?

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo cuando oyeron el primer ronquido.

···

_¡Bien, por fin han salido, yujuuuu! Todavía nos queda mucha aventura por delante así que por favor ¡decidme que os ha parecido! Ignorad las faltas de consistencia con el anterior capítulo (lalalalaaaaa). Gracias especiales a Gilraen Vardamir que me recordó que soy una vaga y no había subido aún el capítulo ;)  
_


	9. El viejo pergamino

**El viejo pergamino**

-Tres billetes para el coche-cama –leyó por encima de las gafas el revisor del tren vespertino. Ron bostezó sonoramente. El hombre lo observó con expresión de disgusto –Por aquí, por favor.

Los guió a través de los estrechos pasillos que conformaban el laberinto del tren hasta detenerse ante dos puertas.

-Dos en la 21a y uno en la 21b. Distribúyanse como quieran. Llegaremos a Londres a las 22:00. Buenas tardes y buen viaje –Hizo un gesto de despedida con la gorra y los tres chicos lo observaron alejarse.

-Me muero por una cama –sin más ceremonias el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la habitación doble, dejó caer la mochila de cuero raído, se desprendió de las botas con dos patadas y se tendió cuan largo era.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, colega? Tienes un corte bastante feo en la mejilla –Harry lo observó con preocupación, pero no pudo reprimir un bostezo. Ron contestó con un indefinible "Mhhhh" al que siguió un ronquido.

-Deberías irte a descansar un poco a la otra habitación, Harry. -Hermione le sonrió afectuosamente -Tienes una mala cara horrible, y Ron está bien. No te preocupes por él, son sólo un par de arañazos y moraduras. Ha pasado cosas peores.

Harry se masajeó los párpados por debajo de los cristales de las gafas y suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón -ella sonrió un poco más -pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_, me llamas. Enseguida.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta del compartimento tras de sí, Hermione observó en silencio cómo el pecho de Ron subía y bajaba pausadamente.

Durante un minuto larguísimo, simplemente se quedo allí, quieta, viéndolo respirar.

···

En la litera de arriba se escuchaba la respiración regular de un hombre mayor mientras Harry James Potter, multimillonario, mago, soltero y sobretodo, muy magullado, se quitaba las botas, la chaqueta, la camisa y los tirantes y se arrebujaba entre las sábanas de su camastro. Cuando cerró los ojos, casi pudo oler la sopa de cebolla de la señora Weasley, humeante y deliciosa. Lo recorrió un escalofrío de felicidad.

Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

···

El instinto de Ronald Weasley no le había fallado nunca.

Otras cosas puede que sí, pero el instinto jamás.

Lo impulsó a entrar en aquel compartimento ocupado por un niño moreno despeinado. Le dijo que (por mucho que Harry le llamara miedica) las _arañas parlantes de más de dos metros de estatura_ no eran nada bueno. Le hizo decidirse por una colonia y no por un libro aquella navidad hacía ya tantos años. Y (está completamente seguro) nunca se equivocó.

Por eso, cuando el instinto de Ron Weasley le dijo que debía despertar en aquel mismo instante pero permanecer quieto, le hizo caso. Abrió tan sólo un ojo, lo suficiente para poder ver a través de sus pestañas pajizas, sin alterar lo más mínimo su respiración ni su postura.

Hermione estaba allí quieta, sentada en su cama, _mirándole_.

A Ron se le secó la boca.

Ella alzó una mano con una lentitud terrible para los nervios de él y le acarició el mentón. A pesar de la barba de tres días que picaba como un demonio y de los numerosos arañazos de las mejillas, los dedos de ella eran suaves en comparación con su propia piel áspera y él pudo notarlos.

Ella retiró su mano y él abrió los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se miraban fijamente.

-¿Te duele? -Hermione alargó la mano hacia la varita al tiempo que apartaba los ojos de él -Voy a quitarte esos moratones...

-No -fue más rápido que ella: se incorporó en la cama y detuvo el movimiento con su propia mano, con reflejos y delicadeza de guardián. Ella lo observó con la boca un poco abierta para protestar, a medio camino entre la indignación y la sorpresa.

-¿No? -pudo preguntar al fin -¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Las cicatrices sirven para algo, Hermione. Ayudan a recordar lo que hiciste mal para no volver a repetirlo nunca. Enseñan a ser más fuerte.

La joven le observó con los ojos muy abiertos, fascinada.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo tan... _profundo_.

Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa de esas suyas de medio lado aunque la mejilla le ardiera.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe lo profundo que puedo llegar a ser?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-El Ron de siempre ha vuelto.

-Nunca se fue –le ardía la mejilla, pero un pudo evitar la sonrisa de medio lado. Ella suspiró con resignación.

Hermione se puso en pie y rebuscó entre los pliegues de una enorme bolsa de piel marrón; extrajo un par de botellitas de cristal y algodón en rama.

-De acuerdo Señor Tipo Duro, pero al menos déjame que desinfecte las heridas al estilo muggle. Te garantizo -sonreía mientras lo miraba -que te dejará cicatrices. Y te va a doler.

-No será para tanto.

-Ya lo veremos.

-En el fondo disfrutas viéndome sufrir.

Ron debería haber aprendido, después de tantos años, que no era nada bueno que Hermione sonriera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento: como una loca maníaca que disfrutaba viendo sufrir a los demás, y en especial a él. Tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza más de una vez, y apelar a todo su orgullo masculino para no gritar como una niñita de dos años cuando ella le aplicó el algodón empapado en alcohol en la mejilla; pero aún así no pudo reprimir un quejido lastimoso cuando el líquido del infierno muggle empezó a chisporrotear en contacto con la sangre seca de su rostro.

-Duele -la miró con carita desamparada -Mucho.

Hermione ni siquiera desvió la vista del algodón con que lo estaba curando.

-Esto te pasa por cabezota.

-Creía que habías dicho que era profundo.

-Cállate –ella se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír.

En ese preciso instante los dos parecieron tener consciencia de lo cerca que estaban: él recostado contra la pared y los almohadones, la camisa medio abierta y un enorme corte en el antebrazo izquierdo; ella reclinada sobre él, el cabello recogido en una coleta desastrosa y los pies descalzos, acariciando con mimo sus heridas.

Se miraron.

Dejaron de respirar al mismo tiempo.

···

Cuando Harry despertó, se dio cuenta de que apenas había dormido dos horas. Incluso en sueños daba vueltas y más vueltas a mil cosas en su cabeza: el Cáliz, Malfoy, Voldemort...

Miró por la ventana y todavía se desanimó más cuando vio la luna brillando en todo su esplendor reflejada sobre el mar, quieta y tranquila mientras el tren pasaba a toda velocidad. Se removió en el estrecho catre, incómodo.

Al otro lado de la pared del compartimento se escuchó un quejido suave, como de madera al ser pisada, y murmullos.

¿Se habría despertado Ron ya? ¿Estaría Hermione curándole las heridas? Tal vez la chica agradecería que Harry la relevara un rato para poder dormir.

Las voces sonaban amortiguadas y los murmullos cesaron un momento para volver después. Tal vez Harry debiera ir a ver a Ron, eso sería siempre más útil que quedarse dando vueltas en la cama.

Se incorporó y puso los pies en el suelo justo cuando los susurros se apagaron de nuevo. Ya había tendido la mano para recoger sus pantalones del suelo cuando se le ocurrió otra posibilidad.

Voces amortiguadas, crujir de madera, Ron, Hermione, habitación vacía, noche.

_Mierda_.

Se sonrojó tanto que enterró el rostro entre los pliegues de la almohada. Definitivamente _no_ iba ir a ninguna parte.

Piensa en cualquier otra cosa, se dijo. En los thestrals con sus alas raídas, en los dementores y el frío, en la torre de adivinación y el moño de MacGonagall. En los calcetines raídos y sudados de Oliver Wood después de un entrenamiento de quidditch.

Se oyó otro crujir de madera.

El pobre Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de desesperación.

···

Estaba tan cerca de ella que sólo tuvo que estirar un poco las manos para atraerla hacía sí. La joven quedó en una posición extraña: al menos cinco centímetros por encima de él, arrodillada sobre el incómodo colchón con las manos todavía en sus mejillas, ocupadas con el algodón.

Los ojos de Hermione parecían líquidos a esa distancia, ambarinos a la luz del candil de aceite, enormemente abiertos.

Había un millón de malditas buenas razones para no hacerlo, pero Ron Weasley se fiaba de su instinto y no de su cerebro.

Y lo hizo.

···

Cuando, un minuto o una hora o un día o una eternidad después, Hermione Granger se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de cómo le temblaban las rodillas, se apartó de un salto. Tenía los dedos tan agarrotados alrededor del algodón que le dolían y se apretó a la pared de madera tanto como pudo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que ya… ya estás mucho mejor.

-Ehm –él también carraspeó –S-sí…

-Voy a-a ir a buscar a Harry, sí, eso, a decirle que ya estás despierto por si quiere hablar contigo y bueno, ya sabes, tengo sueño así que voy a acostarm… ¡dormir! ahora mismo, hasta mañana.

Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que pretendía y se apoyó en la madera para no caerse.

-¿Hermione?

A ella se le escapó un grito ahogado cuando vio al chico asomado a la ventana del pasillo del tren.

-¡Harry! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Le pasa algo a Ron?

-Nnno –si no hubiera estado tan oscuro Harry se habría percatado de lo rojo de su rostro –Es sólo que se ha despertado y he pensado que tal vez querrías charlar con él para que yo pudiera dormir un rato.

Harry se guardó la pregunta de "¿Y por qué no duermes en la litera de arriba?".

-Claro. ¿Estás bien? Te noto rara.

-Ehhh sí, tranquilo. Sólo estoy cansada –Hermione abrió la puerta del compartimento 21b –Buenas noches Harry.

El chico pudo constatar que, efectivamente, había algo muy raro en el ambiente cuando abrió su puerta y Ron Weasley fingió roncar más alto y más grave que de costumbre.

···

Los dos chicos ya estaban preparados para bajar cuando el tren enfiló su camino hacia la estación de Londres y Hermione abrió la puerta de su compartimento.

-Eeeeehm –por alguna razón que Harry desconocía, ella se puso roja como la grana y carraspeó –Ya casi estamos.

-¿Lo tenéis todo preparado? –de repente, Ron encontraba fascinantes los cordones de sus botas. Harry asintió con la cabeza, la chica emitió un tímido "Sí".

Hubo un incómodo silencio de más de diez minutos mientras el tren traqueteaba y reducía la velocidad. Harry fingió reordenar su maleta mientras se preguntaba qué demonios se había perdido.

···

Molly Weasley se dirigió hacia la puerta en bata y con la varita en la mano.

-¡Charlie Weasley! –bramó antes de abrirla -¡Como vuelvas a ser tú con tantos whiskys de fuego que hayas olvidado cómo abrir la puerta, te juro que voy a…!

Se quedó con la frase a mitad cuando se encontró con el hijo que no se esperaba.

-Bonita manera de recibir a tu hijo pequeño después de un mes, mamá. Gritando y en bata.

-¡Ronnie! –lo abrazó hasta casi dejarlo sin aire, cosa bastante difícil en un hombre de veinticinco años de casi dos metros de estatura -¡Ronald, hijo mío, hijo desagradecido! ¡Ni una lechuza, ni una nota, un mes entero sin saber ni dónde te metes ni si estás vivo! ¡Y ni siquiera te avergüenzas de cóm…! ¡Harry!

-Hola, señora Weasley –Harry sonrió como si volviera a tener doce años y ella lo apretujó exactamente igual que a su hijo.

-¡Pero qué alto y qué guapo y… qué delgado estás, cariño! ¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que sí –Hermione no pudo evitar reír entre dientes cuando escuchó el tono de satisfacción de Harry.

-¡Hermione, querida! –Molly la abrazó también con expresión de auténtica alegría –Cuánto tiempo sin verte, chiquilla, que guapa estás, ¿también tú tienes hambre? Pasad ahora mismo, os prepararé unos sándwiches y un buen té para que entréis en calor. ¡Arthur, Arthur, tu hijo ha venido a vernos!

Los tres jóvenes entraron en la pequeña cocina en la que Arthur y Ginny Weasley charlaban tranquilamente sentados frente a la chimenea.

-Hola, Papá. Gin –Ron se sentó a su lado sin mayor ceremonia y dejó el sombrero sobre la mesa.

-Hola, Ron –Ginny sonrió un poco más cuando vio a Hermione y Harry -¡Vaya, hola chicos! Cuánto tiempo sin veros.

Los cinco intercambiaron frases de cortesía y saludos hasta que la señora Weasley los interrumpió con una humeante taza de té.

-Molly, creo que ya es hora de que los ancianos nos vayamos a dormir y los jóvenes puedan disfrutar de la noche –Arthur sonrió y Harry le correspondió –Ya no estoy para estos trotes, chicos. Buenas noches.

Hubo un coro de "Buenas noches" en respuesta.

-Harry, puedes dormir en la habitación de Ron, como siempre. Hermione, puedes dormir en la habitación de Ginny, como siempre. Comeos todos los sándwiches, estáis en los huesos. Buenas noches –la señora Weasley besó a sus hijos en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina tras ella.

Ginny esperó a perder a su madre de vista para desperezarse y bostezar de una forma que habría dado envidia a un oso. Los tres chicos rieron a coro.

-¡Eh, no os riáis! –Ginny se fingió ofendida mientras golpeaba a su hermano en el hombro afectuosamente –Estoy cansadísima y mamá me habría matado si me hubiera visto hacer eso: "¡Ginevra Weasley, así no es como se comporta una señorita educada blablablá, blablablá!"

-¿Sigues en el equipo de Gryffindor? –Harry se dio cuenta, por primera vez en su vida, de que la hermana de Ron tenía un montón de minúsculas pequitas alrededor de la nariz. Y de que ya no llevaba dos coletas.

-Sí, como cazadora. Y tengo una oferta para cuando acabe este verano: las Holyheads –Ginny alzó el brazo en señal de triunfo y emitió una especie de grito de guerra. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Si vais a poneros nostálgicos con el quidditch, yo me voy a dormir –la chica se puso en pie, y al hacerlo, un trozo de pergamino viejo cayó del bolsillo de su blusa al suelo.

Los ojos de Harry y Ron conectaron en el mismo instante. Hermione alzó el papel con sumo cuidado mientras Ginny los observaba en silencio.

La chica lo abrió y lo extendió sobre la mesa delicadamente. Ron y Harry se asomaron al pergamino por encima de sus hombros.

-El contenido del cofre –masculló el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo habíamos olvidado!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse en las letras.

-Creo que está escrito en latín. Ummmmh, sí veamos, esto es "Cáliz" y esto otro… -la chica repitió un par de veces las frases entre dientes, dándole vueltas –Creo que… creo que puedo traducirlo.

-¿Estás esperando a que te lo pidamos? –Ron no pudo camuflar la irritación en su voz; su amigo lo miró con severidad por encima de las gafas.

-Hazlo, por favor.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y recitó con voz firme.

"_Si es el Cáliz lo que buscas,_

_será mejor si no te asustas;_

_en las regiones de lagos de arena_

_cumple la Copa su condena;_

_allí donde confluyen el agua de la vida_

_y la estrella por todos conocida_

_R. A. B._"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Ginny emitiera un sonoro "Wow".

···

_Llevo tres puñeteros días intentando subir el capítulo, pero ffnet estaba un poquito cabezota y no he podido hasta ahora mismo. A tods los que me habéis dejado rww o enviado un mensaje para preguntarme por la historia, me gustaría tranquilizaros: NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA INACABADA, de ninguna forma. Pero tengo cosas que hacer que me ocupan mucho más tiempo que antes y no puedo ponerme a charlar con las musas tanto como me gustaría, así que ¿please? No os enfadéis conmigo ni os desesperéis, porque el capítulo llegar, llegará, pero tardará un poquito._

_Muchas gracias por el tiempo e interés que os tomáis con este fic y por la paciencia que tenéis con esta humilde fictionera. ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo!  
_


	10. Enigmas y tortitas con sirope

**Enigmas y tortitas con sirope**

-"Allí donde confluyen el agua de la vida y la estrella por todos conocida" –Ginny lo repitió una vez más, la cortina de su rojo cabello derramándose sobre la almohada –"El agua de la vida".

En la cama plegable diez centímetros más baja de al lado, Hermione repitió la frase entre dientes.

-¿El Ganges? Los indios lo consideran el río sagrado, para ellos es la vida y la muerte –la pelirroja emitió un "mmmmh" indefinido.

-¿Me vas a contar de una vez en qué demonios andáis metidos tú, Harry y mi hermano?

Hermione suspiró. Llevaba esperando la pregunta desde que hacía cuatro horas descifraran el pergamino en la cocina familiar de los Weasley.

-No sé si puedo contártelo. Es algo que tiene que decidir Harry ¿sabes? Él nos lo contó a nosotros como un secreto. No es mi decisión.

-¿Es que estáis salvando el mundo otra vez? –Ginny no pudo evitar una risita. A la luz del Lumos, Hermione sonrió.

-Sólo tienes envidia porque tú nunca lo has hecho –las dos chicas prorrumpieron en carcajadas silenciosas.

-Si me lo tiene que contar Harry, me parece que me quedaré con la duda –la menor de los Weasley apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y bostezó. Hermione no pudo evitar bostezar también.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Harry confía en ti.

-Confía en cualquier persona pelirroja y con pecas apellidada Weasley, no en Ginevra, la niñita de las coletitas adorables –Hermione se alegró de que Ginny no la viera sonreir. –Merlín, estoy terriblemente cansada.

-Yo también, voy a apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Mmmh?

-Me alegro de que volvamos a tener conversaciones de chicas en mi cuarto –la voz de Ginny sonaba amortiguada contra la almohada. La chica morena sonrió antes de quedarse dormida.

···

_-No me gustan los fracasos, Bellatrix. _

_La voz sonaba aguda y fría, y el hombre de la capucha alzó un dedo largo y blanco mientras la mujer a sus pies temblaba de pavor._

_-Mi sobrino, señor, yo no sabía…_

_-Silencio. Quiero esa Copa, tráemela y olvida tus patéticas excusas. Y dile a Malfoy que el Señor Oscuro no es indulgente._

_-Sí, mi señor._

_La mujer se levantó del suelo y retrocedió con la cabeza agachada, como si reverenciara a un rey._

_-Bellatrix._

_-¿Mi señor?_

_-Cuéntale esto a tu sobrino. ¡Crucio!_

Harry Potter se despertó bañado en sudor.

···

De la cocina emergía un delicioso olor a tortitas y sirope de manzana y caramelo que hizo la boca agua a Harry. A su lado, el estómago de Ron emitió un ronroneo de satisfacción.

-Ahhh. Hogar, dulce, dulce hogar.

-Buenos días, dormilones –Molly Weasley levitó un par de platos que se tambaleaban bajo el peso de la montaña de tortitas que contenían hasta la mesa.

-Mamá, te quiero.

-No dices lo mismo cuando te mando ordenar tu cuarto –la señora Weasley dejó caer un torrente de sirope sobre las tortitas, y Harry estuvo a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-¿'Ónde e'tán 'as chicas? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras atacaba su plato.

-Ginny está en el jardín, practicando el nosequé de Bronsqui, y Hermione se levantó temprano y salió a pasear por el prado –la señora Weasley miró por la ventana, pensativa –La verdad es que desayunó apenas un vaso de leche y una manzana, no me extrañaría que se estuviera muriendo de hambre, por ahí fuera, sola…

-Mamá, deja de preocuparte. Hermione sabe cuidarse sola. Preocúpate de tu hijo y ponme más sirope de manzana.

-Utiliza esas dos cositas que tienes llamadas manos, yo tengo que tender estas sábanas y dar de comer a las gallinas –mientras su madre cerraba la puerta del jardín tras ella, Ron tragó el bocado y miró a su amigo fijamente.

-Bueno.

Harry lo miró por encima de su plato de tortitas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a contar con qué estabas soñando esta noche o quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que tuviste fantasías sexuales con Trelawney?

Harry se atragantó.

-¡Ron, por favor, estoy comiendo!

-Vamos, Harry. Te escuchó gritar media casa, y no me tomes por idiota, te vi cuando despertaste y no tenías cara de felicidad.

El chico troceó una tortita, la bañó en sirope y la masticó lentamente.

-Lo vi.

-¿A quién?

-Voldemort.

A Ron se le pasaron las ganas de seguir comiendo.

···

-En la región de los lagos de arena –el eco de los árboles le devolvió el sonido de su voz mientras las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies. –Los lagos de arena.

Desde la mitad de aquella colina, Hermione podía ver la Madriguera, con su caótica construcción, y la casa de los Lovegood. Un poco más allá, otra casa pintada de azul se alzaba en medio de un bonito jardín.

-¿Un desierto? –una ardilla que pasaba por allí se sobresaltó al oírla hablar –O también una playa. Incluso bajo tierra, porque hay estratos formados únicamente de arena. No, eso es demasiado rebuscado.

Llegó a un prado abierto, y la hierba brillaba bajo el sol del mediodía, todavía conservando el rocío de la noche. A pesar de que hacía frío, Hermione decidió tumbarse un rato y dejar que el sol le tostara la cara mientras pensaba.

-Los lagos de arena. Lagos de arena. Arena como si fuera un lago. No puede ser la playa, está demasiado cerca del agua, no es una extensión tan grande de arena como para representar un 'lago'. Además el Cáliz no podría estar cerca del agua, la marea podría moverlo de sitio, por no hablar de los cambios de estación. Así que la única opción es el desierto. Un desierto es como un lago, brillante bajo el sol y muy grande, sus dunas como vaivenes del agua.

-Maldita sea Hermione, el mundo está lleno de desiertos.

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada para encontrarse con un pelirrojo que la observaba desde cinco pies de altura, subido a una vieja Barredora.

-Si hay algo que Molly Weasley no perdona es la hora de la comida, me ha enviado a buscarte –Ron descendió hasta rozar el suelo con las puntas de los pies, todavía subido a la escoba.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?

-Tranquila, ya sabía de antes que estás chalada y hablas sola –sonrió y se pasó la mano por el pelo, largo y despeinado.

-Muy amable –Hermione apretó los dientes y se puso en pie con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir. Una imagen cruzó su mente como un flash: pecas y pestañas pajizas, labios rojos y dulces. Intentó no enrojecer como un tomate. –Iré andando, muchas gracias.

-Oh, vamos, no seas rencorosa. ¿Es que no tienes sentido del humor?

-No –la chica se apretó un poco más la bufanda y echó a andar colina abajo. Ron resopló y fue tras ella, todavía subido en la Barredora.

-¿Porqué eres tan cabezota?

-Herencia materna. Genético. Supongo que es un rasgo mediterráneo –la ironía se filtró por entre las fibras de la bufanda azul.

-Podemos llegar a casa en menos de dos minutos si te subes en la escoba, maldita sea -la chica constató con satisfacción que Ron comenzaba a irritarse.

-Nadie te ha pedido que me acompañes.

-Es para que no parezca que te has escapado de la quinta planta de San Mungo si te ven hablando sola –ella dejó escapar un bufido de indignación pero siguió caminando -¡Maldita sea, que cabezota eres!

-Sí, ya me lo habías comentado.

El joven saltó de la escoba y la agarró por los hombros.

-¡Oye! ¿A qué demonios viene todo esto, joder?

Hermione alzó los ojos del suelo y a Ron se le retorció el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que a la luz del sol el ámbar de sus iris reflejaban igual que con las velas.

-Viene a que te besé.

···

Harry no pudo evitar aplaudir cuando la escoba describió un círculo perfecto en el aire y Ginny atrapó la quaffle con velocidad.

-Wow, ese último quiebro ha sido perfecto. Hubiera sido magnífico tenerte en el equipo unos cuantos años atrás. Me hubieras ahorrado un montón de dolores de cabeza.

-Bueno, siempre puedes pedirle a Dumbledore que te matricule otra vez para sacar mejor nota en los TIMOs y unirte al equipo otra vez: el legendario buscador Potter –la chica hizo un aterrizaje espectacular y ambos se echaron a reír.

-¿Sabes? He estado dándole vueltas a lo del pergamino –mientras se quitaba las rodilleras, Ginny observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Harry se removía en su asiento, incómodo. –En realidad, Hermione y yo hemos estado dándole vueltas esta noche. Muchas emociones en un día.

Se sentó en el banco, justo al lado del chico, y se deshizo la trenza con movimientos precisos, con naturalidad.

-Harry, ya sé que no quieres o no puedes contármelo. Espero que sea que no _puedes_. Pero lo que quiero decir es que eso no impide que os ayude de alguna forma. Y quiero ayudaros –Ginny puso la mano sobre el antebrazo de Harry y lo observó fijamente. –Déjame ayudarte.

Hubo un par de minutos de denso silencio en que los dos jóvenes se miraron.

-Me acuerdo de la primera vez que te vi, Ginny. Tenías diez años, coletas y una falda a cuadros; –la joven resopló y puso los ojos en blanco con gesto de fastidio –y la misma expresión de terquedad que ahora. Me encantaría que me ayudaras, pero si te cuento en qué estamos metidos pondré en peligro a otra persona más y ya es difícil sólo con Ron y Hermione.

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes, sólo déjame intentarlo con el pergamino. Como si fuera una especie de… pasatiempo especialmente complicado –ella sonrió y a él se le contagió su sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que con esa sonrisa siempre ganas las discusiones con los chicos.

-Con Bill funciona, pero Ron se resiste –rieron y de pronto los ojos de la chica brillaron con excitación –Bueno, pues empecemos por el principio con ese pergamino.

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero si estamos a punto de comer!

-¡Vamos, no seas perezoso! –Ginny tiró de su brazo y Harry se levantó del banco.

···

-_Nos_ besamos –precisó él mecánicamente antes de saber lo que decía. Ambos se observaron en silencio, con intensidad, sin decir nada. Luego Hermione bajó los ojos hasta el suelo y dejó el escapar el aire retenido en el pecho.

-Fue un error.

Ron la soltó como si quemara. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y después emitió un suspiro de frustración, demasiado orgulloso para admitir la verdad, demasiado inseguro para intentar siquiera comprenderla.

-Sí.

-Porque los amigos _no_ se besan y tú y yo somos _amigos_. –Hermione llevaba horas repitiendo mentalmente esa misma frase en su cabeza, convenciéndose de que era verdad –Los amigos de Harry.

Se miraron largamente y en silencio. Por la mente de Ron cruzaron mil imágenes. Por la de Hermione sólo una sensación: lengua suave y saliva tibia.

-Sí.

-Sólo eso.

-Nada más.

-Exacto.

-Entonces todo aclarado –el chico dejó de mirarla a los ojos: de repente tenía un doloroso agujero en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con la comida. –Vámonos a casa.

Recorrieron el sendero en silencio, separados apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro. Por el camino se cruzaron con un par de ardillas e incluso con un zorro que salió espantado nada más oír sus pisadas crujir sobre las hojas.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

···

Un torbellino rojo atravesó el patio trasero de los Weasley y agarró a Hermione por los hombros antes incluso de que la chica tuviese tiempo de cruzar la valla del jardín de la Madriguera.

-¡La estrella polar! –exclamó Ginny casi sin aliento mirándola a los ojos -¡La estrella polar, Hermione! ¡Y el agua sólo puede ser…!

-El Nilo –una lucecita se había encendido en el cerebro de Hermione y se hacía cada vez más luminosa – porque está cerca del desierto, y es el río de la vida, el río sagrado de los antiguos egipcios, el que devuelve el agua cada año a las cosechas de los pueblos de Egipto. Así que el Cáliz…

-Está en Egipto, donde el río y la estrella polar forman un ángulo recto, cosa que podemos averiguar con un mapa estelar, calculando con la fórmula de Heidenberger su potencia mágica –Harry sonrió tan satisfecho que le brillaron los ojos. Ginny daba palmadas de excitación mezcladas con carcajadas victoriosas.

-Incluso podríamos buscar las iniciales de ese R. A. B y comprobar si alguna vez estuvo en Egipto y en qué parte exacta –Ron se quitó el sombrero y le dio vueltas en la mano, pensativo. –Un traslador, tiene que haber un traslador cerca que lo ayudara a transportarlo.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron, igual que lo habían hecho la noche anterior, pero esta vez algo hervía en su interior: la certeza de que iban por el buen camino, el cosquilleo que produce saber que has hecho bien los deberes.

De pronto, empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

-Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore.

-Y a mi madre.

-Aún podemos quedarnos a comer –protestó Harry débilmente.

-No pienso viajar otra vez en tren.

-Claro que no, iremos en avión.

-Necesitaremos disfraces.

-Y cuerdas.

-Y varitas.

-Incluso la capa invisible.

-También vais a necesitarme a mí.

Harry, Hermione y Ron volvieron la vista hacia Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Es peligroso.

-No.

La chica dio un resoplido de indignación y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Su hermano la miró fijamente.

-Gin, basta. Lo has hecho muy bien, pero no puedes seguirnos. No quiero que te pase nada malo ¿vale? Esto es peligroso –ella abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló cuando los azules ojos de Ron se encontraron con los suyos: no se lo estaba _ordenando_, se lo estaba _pidiendo_.

Hermione asintió despacio con la cabeza y clavó la mirada en Harry. El chico supo que su amiga intentaba transmitirle un mensaje, que quería decirle algo…

-Cogeré nuestras cosas –Hermione se volvió hacia la casa. Ron masculló algo de lo que Harry sólo entendió "Mamá" "cabreo" y "comida" y caminó hacia la entrada de la Madriguera. De pronto, un silencio incómodo se instaló entre la menor de los Weasley y el heredero de los Potter.

Harry carraspeó.

-Ya sabes… que yo no… -se arregló el pelo con la mano, incómodo –Tú ya sabías que… Lo que quiero decir es…

Se calló cuando ella se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies, atrajo su rostro y lo miró.

-Eres idiota, Harry. Y me gustas. Mi hermano ya me había convencido con esa mirada suya de preocupación, no voy a intentar hacer ninguna estupidez. Si Ron dice que es peligroso, yo le creo.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, justo antes de que la atronadora voz de Molly Weasley impregnase el aire con gritos de incredulidad y preocupación. Ron y Hermione salieron a todo correr de la casa: ella con la mochila de Harry en las manos; él sujetándose el sombrero con un brazo. Harry echó a correr tras ellos y se volvió para observar a Ginny una vez más: todavía con los pantalones de entrenar, los brazos pecosos y el cabello rojizo sobre los hombros.

-¿Sabes, Gin? –gritó justo antes de perderse entre la arboleda –¡Nunca te lo dije, pero me gustaban tus trenzas!

···

_¿Habéis preparado todos las palomitas? ¿Os habéis puesto música de Indiana Jones de fondo? ¿Os habéis reído? ¿Habéis saltado en la silla de emoción? ¿Habéis tirado palomitas a la pantalla pensando en los tópicos hollywoodienses que he metido en el fic mientras me abucheabais? ¡Pues dadle al botoncito que a esta vagoneta aún le queda un trozo de raíl de mina abandonada!_


	11. Espejismos del desierto

**Espejismos en el desierto**

Ronald Billius Weasley abrió los ojos cuando las primeras luces del día lo rozaron y notó el sabor salado de la tierra en la boca. Detrás suyo ardía con lentitud el pequeño hidroavión pintado de blanco, incrustado en la falda de una montaña.

Tosió, y todavía tragó más tierra. Volvió la cabeza para respirar libremente y en ese preciso momento algo metálico a su derecha llamó su atención. Se levantó como pudo (le sangraba el antebrazo izquierdo por el corte abierto y le dolía horrores el pie) y recogió el pequeño amasijo de hierrecitos.

Tardó casi un minuto entero en darse cuenta de que aquello era lo que quedaba de las gafas de su mejor amigo.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien? ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

El eco le devolvió su voz amplificada y un quejido indefinido desde detrás de unos arbustos. Corrió hacia el sonido tan rápido como pudo y encontró a Harry con una brecha en la ceja y varios cortes en el costado, respirando con dificultad.

-Tranquilo colega, estoy aquí, estoy aquí ¡episkey!

Los jadeos de su mejor amigo dieron paso a un par de toses y enseguida Harry Potter le devolvía la mirada llena de verde, libre de las gafas de siempre.

-¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?! –Ron controló las ganas de gritar tanto como pudo -¡Por los calzones de Merlín ¿qué ha pasado?!

-Nos atacaron mientras dormías. Desestabilizaron el hidroavión, creo que nos enviaron algún tipo de maldición: los sensores se volvieron locos, el motor comenzó a fallar, perdíamos gasolina y no sabíamos por dónde… -Harry frunció el ceño -¿Cómo puede ser que no te enteraras de nada, maldita sea? ¡Hicimos más ruido que Hagrid en Madame Pudipié!

El plural del verbo hizo que una pequeña lucecita se encendiera en la cabeza de Ron, haciéndose más y más grande a cada segundo que su amigo hablaba.

-Harry, ¿dónde está Hermione?

Su amigo emitió un sonido a medio camino entre suspiro y sollozo.

-Harry. Dónde. Está. Hermione.

-Estábamos buscándote, en la oscuridad, no veíamos nada y justo entonces explotó el depósito de gasolina, Merlín, casi me mata… No pude hacer nada por ella, no podía moverme, me dolía horrores y no podía encontrar la varita ¡Joder! ¡Quise gritarles, para que la dejaran en paz! –su amigo golpeó el suelo con el puño y levantó una pequeña polvareda que le cubrió el rostro de arena blanquecina, dándole un aspecto todavía más triste -¡No pude hacer nada, mierda!

-¿PERO DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE?

Harry cerró los ojos y bajó los hombros, abatido.

-Malfoy se la llevó. La tienen ellos.

Durante un minuto ambos amigos se sumieron en el silencio. Después, Ron se dejó caer al lado de Harry y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

···

Abrió los ojos lentamente y contuvo una mueca de asco involuntaria cuando se topó con una esvástica prendida sobre el palo de la tienda de campaña. Se le escapó un taco de esos que la habrían escandalizado si lo hubiesen dicho Harry o Ron.

-Vaya con Granger –Draco Malfoy se balanceó sobre la silla de madera, a su derecha –Qué boca más sucia.

El uniforme militar de color caqui le combinaba estupendamente con los ojos grises, el pelo rubio y la piel blanquecina, pensó la chica. Muy ario. La sorprendió que no luciera el emblema de las SS.

-Voldemort y los nazis. Suponía que incluso ellos eran escoria muggle, pero ya veo que me equivocaba –Hermione torció el gesto –Todo vale con tal de ganar ¿eh, Malfoy? Incluso atacarnos en mitad de la noche con maldiciones y casi matarnos aún a riesgo de quedarte sin saber dónde está el dichoso Cáliz.

El joven rubio bebió agua cristalina de la copa que sujetaba entre las manos, con lentitud deliberada, como si la saboreara. La garganta de Hermione estaba tan seca como el propio desierto a su alrededor.

-El señor Oscuro toma sus decisiones y no es competencia mía discutirlas, Granger. Si ha decidido unirse a los nazis yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Aunque he de admitir que el uniforme es más cómodo que la túnica en este sitio.

-Me das asco –la chica empleó lo poca saliva que le quedaba en escupirle a los pies. Se arrepintió enseguida, cuando él volvió a darle vueltas a la copa entre las manos.

Malfoy alzó una única ceja rubísima.

-No me des más motivos para llamar a mi tía, sangre sucia. Podemos solucionar esto como gente civilizada: tú me dices lo que quiero saber y yo no te hago sufrir innecesariamente –apoyó los antebrazos en los muslos y se acercó un poco a Hermione, mirándola con fijeza. –No queremos dejar esta bonita tienda sucia ¿verdad?

-Hazle un favor al mundo: muérete.

El joven resopló con fastidio.

-Vas a ponerme las cosas difíciles, lo veo venir.

···

-¿Me puedes repetir otra vez por qué demonios estamos metidos en el mercado de este pueblo perdido en medio de la nada? –Harry se agarró el sombrero con fuerza mientras una anciana vociferaba en su oído el precio de las gallinas que transportaba en un cochambroso carro, y procuraba no perder de vista la cabeza pelirroja que lo precedía.

-Porque necesitamos ayuda, Harry, por eso –gritó Ron por encima de los hombres que trataban de atraerlo hacia sus alfombras (algo bastante fácil para alguien que casi les sacaba una cabeza).

-¿Ayuda? ¿De dónde vamos a sacar ayuda en un sitio como este? –Harry decidió prescindir de su chaleco. Ciertamente, le daba un toque muy inglés, pero los chorros de sudor que corrían con libertad por su espalda parecían opinar que sería más saludable parecer menos elegante. Los faldones de su camisa a rayas grises cayeron con libertad sobre los pantalones de pinzas.

-Del sitio más insospechado –Ron se paró en seco delante de lo que parecía la entrada a la casa más ruinosa de todo el pueblo, que ya era decir mucho.

-Si te refieres al sitio más cochambroso, tirado, sucio, enano y parecido a un burdel que he visto en mi vida, entonces sí –Harry se paró al lado de su amigo y le echó una mirada apreciativa a la desvencijada puerta de madera. Ron sonrió un poco, de lado, y se caló el sombrero mientras empujaba la puerta.

-Éstos son los sitios que más me gustan.

Harry suspiró mientras lo seguía por el angosto pasillo.

-No sé porqué no me extraña.

Encorvados y rozando las paredes con los hombres, ambos caminaron por un largo corredor excavado en la piedra blanca hasta lo que parecía ser una cueva escondida detrás de una andrajosa manta que tapaba el acceso. Cuando Ron apartó la manta con cautela, Harry resistió la tentación de frotarse los ojos como en los dibujos animados.

Una gigantesca cavidad resplandecía revestida de dorado bajo las lámparas de aceite que colgaban del techo. Aquí y allá saludaban cofres repletos de monedas y copas doradas, joyas, diamantes, cadenas labradas de plata, vajillas incrustadas con perlas y prácticamente cualquier otra cosa que un millonario como Harry hubiese deseado tener alguna vez. Lujosas alfombras cosidas a mano tapizaban el suelo de arena fina y finas vetas de mármol blanco podían ser contempladas en las paredes excavadas por el agua millones de años atrás.

Harry silbó apreciativamente y Ron reprimió una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, colega. Pero _sobretodo_ no toques nada. _Nada en absoluto_.

-Lo que tú digas –el joven se guardó las manos en los bolsillos –Yo piso dónde tú pisas.

Ron se caló el sombrero.

-Veo que lo vas entendiendo.

Dos minutos después, Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para evitar la tentación en forma de jarro de agua fría que descansaba sobre una mesita labrada junto a unos apetecibles pastelillos de miel, y aún más cuando el sonido de un manantial le hizo recordar lo sediento que se sentía y lo agradable que sería sentir el agua fresca contra su piel. La forma en que su amigo apretaba los puños le hizo ver que también estaba luchando contra su propio cuerpo.

Por fin, después de casi diez minutos más de joyas, manantiales, diamantes y pasteles, la silueta de un hombre fumando una pipa de agua se hizo visible frente a ellos, sentado sobre lo que parecía una alfombra vieja y raída que contrastaba con el asiento de plata sobre el que reposaba un juego de té nacarado.

-Ah, viajeros. Qué agradable sorpresa que hayáis llegado hasta aquí –la voz era dulce y ronca y de entre las sombras surgió el rostro atezado de un hombre joven que los observó con intensos ojos negros. –Salam alekhum. ¿Un poco de té? ¿Agua, tal vez?

-Agua –la lengua de Harry decidió traicionarlo en aquel momento. Miró a Ron y lo vio asentir con aquella mirada de "De acuerdo, no hay problema" mientras se quitaba el sombrero en señal de respeto. El joven de tez morena los invitó a sentarse junto a él con un gesto.

Harry trató de no beberse el vaso frío de líquido con demasiada rapidez y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo su amigo se guardaba un par de pasteles de hojaldre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Bebed y comed cuanto queráis –dijo el hombre con aquella suave voz –y después podemos compartir esta pipa si ese es vuestro deseo.

-Eres muy amable –trató de decir Ron con la boca llena de hojaldre –pero tenemos mucha prisa, y nos gustaría hablar de negocios, si no es molestia.

-Ah, negocios –la mirada del hombre brilló con astucia mientras daba otra calada a su pipa –Por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que buscáis? ¿Una corona de rubíes? ¿Un diamante, tal vez? ¿Un báculo?

Ron tragó el bocado y bebió un poco de caliente té verde.

-Esta alfombra.

Tanto su amigo como el otro joven siguieron con la mirada el dedo índice que señalaba hacia abajo, hacia la alfombra más cochambrosamente vieja y raída que Harry había visto en su vida. Los dibujos hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido entre las gastadas fibras, y el borde de hilos rojos conoció tiempos mejores, ya que faltaban al menos tres de cada cinco. Por no hablar del agujero que había justo en el centro.

-¿Esta? –dijeron los otros dos a la vez, su amigo con el tono de sorpresa más genuino y el otro con la peligrosidad reflejada en la voz.

-Sí, ésta. La única alfombra voladora que hay en toda la región.

Durante un minuto larguísimo nadie dijo nada: Ron con la mirada clavada en el hombre moreno, éste fumando su pipa con aparente tranquilidad y Harry tratando de cerrar la boca.

-No.

Harry vio cómo los hombros de Ron se tensaban ante la respuesta del joven.

-En la mochila llevo un giratiempo roto, dos colmillos de basilisco y un trozo de lapislázuli de Madagascar. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero son bastante más interesantes que toda la chatarra muggle que tienes aquí que parece gustarte mucho. Estoy dispuesto a dártelos a cambio de la alfombra.

Los ojos del hombre relampaguearon al oír la palabra giratiempo. Harry empezó a preocuparse _de verdad_.

-Ron, ¿estás seguro de que…? –cuchicheó.

-Es nuestra única oportunidad de encontrar a Hermione –zanjó el otro sin desviar la vista del hombre que fumaba su pipa. Siguieron mirándose durante otro minuto en silencio.

Harry se puso en pie.

-Bueno, basta. Soy multimillonario y este hombre, evidentemente, no va a vendernos esta alfombra. Algo habrá que podamos hacer para salvar a Hermione, algo que se pueda comprar con dinero, maldita sea, y lo encontraremos –alzó a Ron estirándole del brazo –Vámonos.

Antes de volver a ponerse el sombrero, se apartó el flequillo que le cosquilleaba en los ojos, y el hombre la vio. La cicatriz.

-Espera –el otro se puso en pie y lo observó despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Puede ser que seas tú?

Al joven se le colorearon las mejillas y se miró las puntas de los zapatos con embarazo. Carraspeó.

-Harry James Potter –le tendió la mano a modo de presentación, todavía sonrojado, y el otro se la estrechó con efusividad.

-¡Deberíais haber empezado por ahí! –sonrió –Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, claro que puedo prestarte mi alfombra… a cambio del giratiempo y los colmillos de basilisco.

Harry escuchó perfectamente a Ron maldecir por lo bajini mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila y el hombre daba unas palmadas. La mesita y los bancos de plata se apartaron a un lado y la alfombra se enrolló sobre sí misma antes de acudir atravesando el aire con suavidad.

-Muchas gracias, señor… eh…

-Alí Babá –el joven ensanchó al sonrisa y unos dientes blanquísimos deslumbraron bajo su bigote oscuro. Harry se quedó con la frase de cortesía en la punta de la lengua.

-Estás de broma.

Ron se le adelantó y le estrechó la mano a Alí con efusividad mientras sujetaba la alfombra con una mano y el brazo de Harry con otra.

-Encantado, señor Babá, Ronald Weasley. Nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar pero tenemos asuntos que atender –ya estaban prácticamente en la otra punta de la cueva y Alí Babá los despedía con la mano.

Salieron al terrible sol de mediodía y Harry se volvió hacia Ron mientras ambos corrían como locos hacia el desierto, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-¡Alí Babá! ¿A quién vamos a visitar ahora, a Peter Pan?

-¿Lo conocías? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es Peter Pan? Conozco unos cuantos Peters, pero ninguno es Pan –Ron frenó y desplegó la alfombra con un amplio movimiento. De pronto ya no parecía vieja y raída, sino brillante.

-Por los calzones de Merlín, esto parece sacado de las Mil y una noches –dijo el joven moreno mientras se sentaba sobre la tela tejida.

-En el desierto es imposible aparecerse o usar un traslador por las pocas referencias que puede haber, la mayoría de la gente aparecía sin una pierna o con la nariz a trescientos kilómetros, así que decidieron crear las alfombras voladoras para facilitar el transporte mágico –explicó Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado –Papá me lo explicó una vez que vinimos a pasar las vacaciones a Egipto.

-Brillante –Harry miró a Ron, expectante –Y ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora podemos pedirle a la alfombra que nos lleve hasta El Cairo, Egipto, Asuntos y Cooperación Mágicos Internacionales, tercera planta de la pirámide Nan-Uh.

Una luz se encendió en el cerebro de Harry mientras la alfombra se lazaba despacio sobre el suelo y atravesaba el aire con lentitud para ir acelerando con suavidad.

-¿No es ahí donde trabaja…? –gritó por encima del viento que ahora atravesaban a velocidad de vértigo.

-Neville Longbottom –respondió su amigo a través del aire que empujaba sus voces.

-·-

Tenía tanta sed que le dolían la lengua, el paladar y la garganta. Hacía rato que no sentía los labios cortados y secos, ni las puntas de los dedos, a causa de los lazos de energía azules que le aprisionaban las manos.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el palo al que estaba sujeta, Hermione entreabrió los ojos muy despacio. El tejado de la tienda típica del desierto la protegía del sol, pero el calor asfixiante se colaba por entre las grandes puertas que le dejaban ver la inmensidad del lago de arena amarilla que se extendía a su alrededor.

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Harry y Ron ahora mismo. Los visualizó a ambos, altos, uno moreno y otro pelirrojo, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas mientras se reían de algo que estaban contando.

La rubia cabeza de Draco Malfoy le deshizo el espejismo como un soplido desharía un castillo de naipes. Sus dedos jugueteaban con una jarra de agua.

-Bueno, Granger, ¿se te ha desatado ya la lengua?

-·-

Neville dejó una pila enorme de papeles encima de la mesa de su secretaria.

-Toma, Hannah, guárdame esto.

Detrás de él, Harry cubría su cabeza con un pañuelo y Ron se despedía con mal disimulada preocupación de la vieja chaqueta de cuero que había dejado colgada del perchero del despacho de Neville.

-Pe-pero –la joven rubia lo miró confundida desde sus gafas nacaradas –¡Neville, estos son los informes que necesita el primer ministro dentro de una semana!

Neville asintió mientras se arremangaba la camisa y se calzaba unas botas que aparecieron volando desde la otra punta del despacho. Tres Nimbus 2004 respondieron a su Accio y se pararon delante de la ventana.

-Lo sé, Hannah.

-Entonces ¿por qué me los das? ¿qué está pasando? ¿dónde vais?

Los tres hombres se miraron y de repente sonrieron como no lo habían hecho desde el colegio. Era una de esas sonrisas tipo "He copiado en el examen de Transformaciones y McGonagall no se ha enterado" o "Hoy he parado diez quaffles en el entrenamiento" o "Tengo un paquete de cervezas de mantequilla escondido debajo de la cama".

O "Nuestros culos sexys van a salvar el mundo otra vez".

-Vamos a juntar un ejército –Neville le guiñó un ojo a su secretaria y puso un pie en el alféizar del balcón mágicamente añadido a la pirámide.

-Y a salvar a la chica –Ron sonrió mientras pasaba una pierna sobre su escoba.

-Y a patearle el culo a los malos –Harry inclinó la cabeza a modo de caballerosa despedida, y los tres se perdieron en la noche.

···

_¡Heheeeeey chicas agarraos fuerte al látigo que allá vamos y de paso dejadme un comentario pequeñitoooo!_


	12. Rescatando a la chica

**Rescatando a la chica**

-¿Tienes calor, Granger?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. Estaba prácticamente inmovilizada en el asiento trasero del jeep que los trasladaba por los vaivenes de dunas; los lazos mágicos que le apretaban brazos y piernas y, además, la amordazaban, estaban comenzando a desesperarla.

Por no hablar de la sed.

Las gotas de sudor que corrían con suavidad por su espalda y le empapaban la fina camisola le producían una sensación todavía mayor de calor y humedad, que no se veía disminuida por el sofocante calor que le provocaban las botas de caña alta y los pantalones caqui abotonados en la cintura. Había perdido un par de veces la conciencia en las dos horas que llevaban recorriendo el desierto, pero había logrado evitar que Malfoy se diera cuenta.

-Ya veo. –El muy cabrón se reía con suavidad mientras le acercaba la cantimplora llena de agua y deshacía con un movimiento desganado la mordaza mágica. La joven bebió con ansiedad sin importarle el escozor que le producía el agua en los labios agrietados mientras el líquido corría con libertad por el mentón hacia su escote. –Basta, Granger. No seas avariciosa.

Hermione le odió con tanta intensidad como no había odiado a nadie antes cuando el rubio le arrebató la cantimplora.

-Maldito hijo de…

-Tsk, tsk –con otro movimiento desganado, de la boca de Hermione ya no llegó a salir ningún sonido -¿porqué tengo la impresión de que lo que iba a salir de tu boca iba a ser ofensivo para mi madre? Estás perdiendo tus modales.

La chica deseó tener una varita a mano para poder enseñarle a Malfoy sus "modales".

-·-

La silla salió disparada hacia la otra punta de la habitación debido a la violencia con que Ron Weasley la había pateado.

Neville se agachó lo suficiente para poder quedar a la altura de los ojos del mortífago. Tras él, Harry encendió un cigarrillo, muy despacio.

-Venga, Nott. No querrás que sigamos con toda esta violencia gratuita. Dínoslo.

Theodore Nott escupió a sus pies.

-Parece que se le ha comido la lengua el gato –Harry se recostó contra el marco de la puerta que daba paso al bar, vacío excepto por un camarero que se escondía temblando detrás de la barra. Ron se acercó a Nott y lo agarró de la pechera con tanta fuerza que lo alzó hasta casi ponerlo de pie. Los ojos azules relampagueaban de ira.

-Mira, podemos solucionar las cosas como personas adultas, o… Ron puede partirte todos los huesos de las manos y un par de costillas. Sólo queremos saber dónde está Malfoy –Neville se cruzó de brazos con expresión despreocupada.

Nott trató de escupir de nuevo, pero esta vez Ron le partió el labio superior de un puñetazo antes de que pudiera siquiera juntar los labios.

-Habla.

-Joder, Nott. Tú y yo sabemos que Malfoy ni siquiera te cae bien. Te va a dejar la cara como un mapa por su culpa, y ni siquiera podrás contárselo a Voldemort como un mérito –Harry apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo mientras exhalaba la última bocanada de humo.

Nott se estremeció cuando Harry pronunció el nombre de su Señor y lo miró. Los ojos verdes lo traspasaron con una dureza desconocida. El mortífago reflexionó sobre lo que El-Niño-Que-Vivió acababa de decir.

-Están en la región del Alto Nilo, cerca de la orilla más orientada hacia el este. El campamento lo tienen allí, pero se pasan los días recorriendo la parte más dura del desierto –Nott se lamió el labio –Creo que están buscando algo. Probablemente necesiten a la sangre sucia para encontrarlo y la tengan allí.

Neville lanzó un ruidoso suspiro.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil, por los calzones de Merlín?

El pelirrojo soltó a Nott de un empujón que lo lanzó al suelo.

-Lávate la boca con jabón, bastardo.

Harry palmeó alegremente a su mejor amigo en la espalda.

-Vamos, Ron. Rescatemos a la chica.

-Se me da bien el papel de matón, podría dedicarme a esto profesionalmente –los tres rieron a carcajadas mientras montaban en las escobas y se alzaban hacia el límpido cielo azul. El aire caliente les azotaba la cara y les llenaba la boca de tierra arenosa.

-Si tienen a Hermione cerca del meandro oriental del Nilo, deberíamos estar en su campamento en un par de horas si vamos a máxima velocidad –gritó Neville mientras su escoba se alzaba ligeramente por encima de las otras dos.

-¿Quieres decir a velocidad de buscador? –Harry sonrió mientras se ajustaba las gafas de aviador que le aplastaban las otras gafas, las de verdad, contra la cara. Neville también sonrió.

-Supongo que sí, esa velocidad más o menos.

-Eso está hecho –la escoba de Harry fintó hacia la derecha y cayó en picado, cogiendo una velocidad tan grande que a Neville le parecía tan sólo una mota negra en medio del inmenso azul del cielo. Cuando se encontraba a un par de metros del suelo, Harry viró bruscamente hacia un lado y se elevó, cogiendo aún más velocidad que antes en el ascenso, con lo que adelantó a sus dos amigos en unos cuantos cientos de metros.

-Puñetero vacilón –rezongó el pelirrojo mientras él y Neville trataban de alcanzar a la mota que se alejaba. Neville reprimió la necesidad de carcajearse.

-·-

La arena del desierto quemaba en la piel de la mejilla de Hermione. El calor condensado nublaba el horizonte y difuminaba el cielo con el suelo, aunque también podía ser debido al zumbido que había en la nuca de la chica, provocado por la poción del sueño que Malfoy le había puesto en la cantimplora de agua.

Maldito puñetero, asqueroso, desgraciado y vomitivo _mortífago_.

Se incorporó, ignorando los pinchazos en las sienes y el extremo cansancio que le pesaba en las articulaciones. La arena se colaba por entre los faldones de su camisa y le picaba en la piel de todo el cuerpo, los pantalones estaban destrozados en el camal izquierdo y su rodilla presentaba un grado preocupante de quemazón. Resopló de indignación y decidió no volver a hacerlo cuando sintió los costados como si le hubieran clavado agujas ardiendo. Tenía sangre seca en la frente y el cabello se le erizaba debido a la sequedad del aire.

Miró a su alrededor y todo le pareció arena infinita. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? Lo último que recordaba era el jeep con el conductor alemán y a Malfoy. Ella no había sido tan estúpida como para darle a Malfoy la localización exacta del Cáliz, sólo una vaga idea de dónde debía dirigirse. Esperaba que Ron y Harry estuvieran ya allí y le dieran a Malfoy una buena patada en el culo (esto último negaría siempre haberlo pensado), consiguieran el Cáliz, se lo llevaran a Dumbledore y ella pudiera regresar a la paz de su biblioteca de una vez por todas.

Pero esta vez, Malfoy parecía haber sido más listo que ella. Resopló de nuevo ante la absurdidad de semejante pensamiento y volvieron a pincharle las costillas. Lo que era evidente (dejando de lado si era más listo o no, que obviamente no) era que Malfoy no la necesitaba porque allí estaba ella, sola y a merced del desierto.

Sin agua ni una sombra bajo la que refugiarse, Hermione pronto se deshidrataría, comenzaría a tener visiones a causa de la fiebre que le provocaría el intenso calor y moriría. Sabía que la única posibilidad que tenía de sobrevivir era levantarse y caminar en busca de un oasis, pero también sabía que las posibilidades de estar cerca de uno eran muy reducidas, y de que lo encontrara a la primera, sin gastar demasiadas fuerzas y sin volverse medio loca antes eran todavía más pequeñas, por no decir infinitesimales.

Reunió valor para tratar de ponerse en pie y su rodilla le provocó un calambrazo nada agradable que la obligó a descartar la idea. Se dejó caer sobre la arena con un resoplido y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no iban a encontrarla.

Que iba a morir allí, en medio de la nada arenosa, en el fin del mundo. Sola.

O… tal vez no.

La sombra marrón que surgió de entre la bruma calurosa no era, en absoluto, Malfoy. Lo supo sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces; Malfoy caminaba como si de pequeño le hubiesen atado un palo a las piernas y le hubiesen obligado a estar tieso como una vela.

El extraño caminaba despacio, midiendo sus pasos y alerta. Era alto, o eso parecía a esta distancia, y Hermione bajó la mano hasta el bolsillo en el que hubiera debido estar la varita en un reflejo instintivo. No había nada en su cinturilla, claro, y no había ninguna posibilidad de esconderse en un lugar en que sólo había arena.

La sombra estaba un poco más cerca ahora y a la chica se le paró el corazón en el pecho. Lo que había tomado como cabello marrón no lo era, sino que más bien parecía… Hermione entrecerró los ojos y trató de definir la figura entre la arena que flotaba en el aire mientras se repetía a sí misma que era imposible, que era un espejismo, que ni se le ocurriera malgastar una gota de agua de su cuerpo en llorar.

Entonces la sombra la vio. Se paró en seco, como si lo hubieran clavado al suelo. A esta distancia Hermione ya podía ver los mechones que se escapaban del sombrero y el color de los ojos.

Azules.

Echó a correr hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo, levantando nubes de arena tras de sí, con el faldón de la chaqueta de cuero flotando tras él, con la barba rojiza de una semana y los ojos azules como el agua tranquila de un lago en otoño, con los labios rojos y los dientes apretados.

Ron.

Hermione se echó a llorar, histérica, y trató de arrastrarse en sentido contrario.

-¡Hermione!

-¡NO!

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡No, no, no! ¡No eres tú, no es real!

-¡Hermione! –estaba cerca, muy cerca, tanto que podía olerlo y notar como su voz la envolvía. Maldita sea, se estaba volviendo loca demasiado pronto.

-¡BASTA! –se volvió y lo enfrentó. No era real, era demasiado perfecto, demasiado parecido a los sueños. Extendió la mano a modo de barrera infranqueable entre los dos -¡NO ERES REAL! ¡Si sigo llorando voy a perder todo el líquido que me queda en el cuerpo, me voy a deshidratar y me moriré! ¿Has visto? ¡Todavía puedo pensar de forma racional! –se echó a reír de una forma tan aguda que le dolió en las cuerdas vocales -¡No estoy loca del todo aún, así que lárgate, VETE, _NO-ERES-REAL_!

El no-Ron se dejó caer frente a ella y la miró a los ojos, directamente. Merlín y los cuatro fundadores, su mente era una verdadera maestra del engaño, parecía _de verdad_.

-Hermione –dijo, y a ella le costó reprimir un escalofrío. –Hermione –repitió – estoy aquí, soy yo.

-Calzones de Merlín, estoy completamente majara.

-Mírame. –Ella le obedeció mecánicamente. –Soy de verdad. Tócame.

Hermione decidió ignorar todas las interpretaciones freudianas del hecho de que su propia mente hubiera construido un Ron de verdad que le pedía que lo tocara.

Como en un sueño, alzó la mano despacio y flexionó los dedos. Los contempló largo rato, hipnotizada, antes de alargarlos hacia él.

-No hay nada –susurró mientras cerraba los ojos –sólo eres aire. Aire.

-No lo soy –antes de que sus dedos temblorosos llegaran a tocar el mentón masculino la mano áspera y grande de Ron los aprisionó en medio de una marea de piel, carne tibia y venas palpitantes, _reales_, _vivas _y los depositó en su mejilla igualmente _real_.

-Oh –Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, extendió los dedos, tocó, acarició. –Oh, Ron, Merlín –estaba sollozando como una cría antes de hundirse entre sus brazos, antes de apretarlo contra sí misma como si fuera un último deseo antes de morir, antes de perderse dentro de la forma en que olía a cuero gastado, arena, sudor y_ Ron_. –Por favor, por favor, dime que no estoy abrazando una palmera, por favor.

Ron se echó a reír y a ella ya no le cupo ninguna duda de que _sí, _era_ de verdad y estaba allí _y la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba era porque _respiraba y reía y sentía y estaba vivo._ Se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies y tal vez fuera el calor y la deshidratación o tal vez no pero lo miró y no debió hacerlo porque ahora estaban cerca y él era real.

Se paró justo a dos centímetros de cometer, otra vez, una gran tontería.

-Ron –lo miró a los ojos, transformó el gesto en sincero agradecimiento –Ron, me alegro tanto de que seas tú, de que seas real.

-Merlin, estás hecha polvo. Cuando pille a Malfoy otra vez voy a matarlo –ella se echó a reír a carcajadas por primera vez en días.

-Es una forma tan buena como cualquier otra de decir "Me alegro de que estés bien".

-Me alegro de que estés bien –Ron sonrió de lado. Hermione le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy y el Cáliz?

-Eh, eh, frena. Dame diez minutos ¿no? Acabo de llegar flotando entre la arena para rescatarte en mi caballo blanco, me merezco al menos una recompensa ¿verdad?

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-No veo ningún caballo así que… ¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio?

-Está usted muy equivocada, señorita sabelotodo. Sí tengo un caballo –Ron sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero y lo apuntó con la varita -¡Engorgio!

-¡Una alfombra voladora! –el susurro de Hermione no consiguió ocultar su emoción. –Nunca había visto ninguna fuera de los libros de texto, se dice que su magia es tan complicada que ni el mismo Merlín pudo descifrarla.

-¿Qué tal si te lo cuento todo por el camino? –Ron se sentó sobre la alfombra y tendió la mano para ayudar a la chica a subir.

-¿El camino adónde? –Hermione trató de acomodarse y de cogerse bien a los laterales cuando la vieja alfombra se puso en marcha y empezó a coger velocidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que agarrarse a la espalda de Ron.

-Al lugar en que nos esperan Harry y Neville.

-¿Neville?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Voy a tener que empezar desde el principio ¿verdad?

-·-

-Así que, después de que Nott nos indicara _amablemente_ por dónde debíamos buscarte, los tres nos dirigimos hacia el este del Nilo a "velocidad de buscador" según la definición de Harry –Ron trataba de mantener la vista fija en el horizonte y la mente en la historia que estaba contando y no en el evidente hecho de que las manos de Hermione estaban prácticamente sobre su piel y de que todo su torso superior estaba apretado contra su espalda dejando bastante poco a la imaginación. –Cuando llegamos allí el muy hijo de una banshee podrida nos estaba esperando.

-¿Malfoy os estaba esperando?

-Sí. Quería el Cáliz y sabía que tú no ibas a decirle dónde estaba. Así que decidió que nosotros se lo diríamos.

-¿Y cómo pensaba conseguir eso?

-Dejándote morir en medio del desierto –apretada como estaba a la espalda del chico, Hermione pudo notar cómo los músculos de su espalda se tensaban al decirlo. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Pero… estás aquí. No estoy muerta –Ron se volvió hacia ella; la velocidad a la que viajaba la alfombra le empujaba los mechones rojizos hacia los ojos.

-Se lo dijimos. Lo de la estrella y el ángulo y todo eso.

-¿Harry y Neville estuvieron de acuerdo?

- Ni siquiera tuvimos que pensarlo.

Ron dejó que aquello calara hondo en la mente de su amiga: ninguno de los tres había dudado un solo segundo en hacer lo que Malfoy pedía, se trataba de Hermione y no había discusión posible. La chica dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Todos sus esfuerzos, todas las aventuras imposibles de superar, para nada. Por su culpa.

-Eh, –el tono de Ron era autoritario y decidido –no te atrevas.

-¿Por qué no? Es cierto, sabes que es cierto. Todo esto, todo lo que hemos hecho… Y ahora Malfoy gana. Vol-Voldemort gana –la chica sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar y de esconderse debajo de la piedra más grande que pudiera encontrar en el desierto.

-Hermione, por favor –alzó la cabeza y se sintió desconcertada al verlo sonreír de lado, con aquella chispa de malicia en los ojos –Ten un poco de fe en los tres hombres más apuestos, inteligentes y patea-culos que ha visto Hogwarts ¿quieres?

-¿Quieres decir que tenéis un plan? –se sorprendió ella. La sonrisa de Ron se acentuó un poco más.

-Desde antes de que Malfoy aprendiera a babear.

La voz de Ron se perdió en el aire mientras la alfombra aumentaba su velocidad y se dirigía como una Saeta de Fuego hacia el crepúsculo del desierto.

-·-

_¡Uhhh, nos acercamos peligrosamente al final de la peli, chics! Aún nos quedan unas cuantas sorpresillas por el camino así que no os olvidéis de coger el látigo y el sombrero!_

_¡Mucho Félix félicis para todos en este nuevo año que se aproxima y un abrazo muy fuerte para todas esas personas que estáis ahí esperando pacientemente las actualizaciones, sois los mejores lectores que se pueden pedir!_


	13. Reunidos otra vez

**Reunidos otra vez**

Harry la levantó del suelo al abrazarla, con tanta fuerza que por un segundo Hermione pensó que ambos iban a caerse. Tenía barba de tres días y la camisa empapada de sudor mezclado con arena del desierto, no quedaba en él casi ningún rastro del millonario elegante que había entrado en la biblioteca de Hogwarts semanas atrás.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías, sabía que Ron te encontraría antes de que fuera tarde –murmuró entre los pliegues de la camisa medio rota de ella. La fe de su amigo le devolvió las fuerzas que hubiera podido perder.

-Eh ¿soy el mejor, sí o sí? –preguntó el pelirrojo, todavía subido a la alfombra, que se mantenía a un par de centímetros del suelo.

-Lo eres –contestaron los otros tres a coro. Ron saludó con el sombrero. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia del otro chico.

-¡Neville! –él también la envolvió en un cálido abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de verte, Hermione. Por un segundo pensamos que te habíamos perdido.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Neville. De verdad que nos hacía falta –la luz de la luna que empezaba a asomar tímidamente entre las nubes del cielo estrellado se reflejaba en el cristal redondeado de las gafas de Harry. La arena parecía haberse convertido en un mar oscuro desde que el sol se había puesto, hacía apenas una media hora, cuando Ron y Hermione habían surgido de la nada en medio de un atardecer rojo como el fuego.

Después de correr como alma que lleva el diablo a la máxima velocidad posible sobre la alfombra, el pelirrojo y la chica habían conseguido dar alcance a los otros dos, que se deslizaban sobre las dunas en sendas escobas tratando de dar alcance a Malfoy y al Cáliz.

-Bueno, ya vale de sentimentalismos –Hermione se arrancó un jirón de tela que pendía de la camisa e improvisó un coletero con él. –Si no nos damos prisa Malfoy llegará al Cáliz antes que nosotros, y no he pasado por este infierno para dejar que ahora se salga con la suya.

-Tienes razón –Harry se subió las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz y sacó lo que parecía un palillito de uno de sus bolsillos -¡Engorgio! Ron, te he traído una escoba, es mucho más rápida que la alfombra, es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepáis los dos.

-Espera ¿escoba? –Hermione observó con desconfianza como Ron se calaba bien el sombrero y ponía a su montura a volar. –No pienso subir ahí arriba contigo en eso.

-¿Qué? –Ron la miró como si estuviera loca, mientras encogía la alfombra y se la guardaba -¿Has estado a punto de morir en un accidente de avión y te quejas de un pobre y preciosa escobita?

-No me gustan las alturas ni las escobas, y menos aún las escobas unidas a las alturas. Y tú y Harry os comportáis como locos kamikazes en una de ésas; no, gracias, prefiero subir en la de Neville –Neville exhibió una sonrisita de triunfo y Harry se guardó su protesta sobre los adjetivos "loco kamikaze". Tal vez, reconoció para sí mismo, la chica tenía un poquito de razón, pero no había que decírselo o se pondría insoportable.

-Sujétate bien a mí ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Neville una vez ella se hubo colocado sobre la escoba –Vamos a ir a toda potencia y puede ser un poco peligroso.

-Creo que voy a redefinir el concepto _peligroso_ después de este viaje –suspiró ella. Luego lo obligó a mirarla –Nada de dejarme caer o hacer volteretas o amargos de Rossi.

-Tranquila –le aseguró él –Conmigo estás segura.

-Dejaos de chorradas sensiblonas –protestó Ron mientras observaba fijamente a Neville –y vámonos de una vez o llegaremos cuando ya se haya acabado la fiesta.

Las tres escobas se elevaron sobre las dunas oscuras y fueron aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. En cuestión de minutos, atravesaban el aire a una velocidad que, según la opinión de Hermione, debía estar claramente prohibida para la salud humana. La estrella polar relucía como un diamante sobre la bóveda del cielo mientras ellos se acercaban al punto indicado en el viejo pergamino.

-¡Neville! –gritó a través del viento de la noche -¿Qué vamos a hacer una vez lleguemos allí? ¿Cuál es vuestro plan?

-En realidad –contestó él a través del aire que se llevaba su voz antes de que saliera de su garganta –es una sorpresa. –Y sonrió.

-·-

No era un grandioso palacete de estilo griego, ni una pirámide majestuosa. Tampoco se parecía, en nada, a algún tipo de construcción humana _habitable _o _confortable._ Era, más bien, como un refugio de cabras. Nada espectacular.

Pero era allí, segurísimo, porque era la única cosa en millas a la redonda que no era arena y además la estrella polar y el río Nilo formaban allí, según sus cálculos, una línea tan recta como el sentido del humor de Percy Weasley.

Ron y Harry bajaron de las escobas de un salto, y el pelirrojo se acercó a la escoba de Neville para ayudar a bajar a Hermione. La sujetó por la cintura, antes incluso de que Neville hubiese puesto un pie en tierra, y la levantó como si no pesara nada hasta que los pies de ella tocaron el suelo.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Había que reconocer que el pelo de la chica había conocido épocas mejores y que no resultaba especialmente atractivo que estuviera prácticamente rebozada en arena, pero aún así había algo en cómo le brillaban los ojos a la luz de la luna, en su expresión de obstinada seriedad, que Ron no podía identificar. Algo que hacía que el estómago le diera volteretas.

-Si habéis terminado de achucharos, podemos meternos en faena.

Ginny Weasley deshizo el hechizo de camuflaje que la confundía con la arena del desierto y observó con el ceño fruncido a su hermano, que había enrojecido automáticamente.

-A mí me parece muy bonito –respondió Luna apareciendo justo a su lado –Los debe de haber golpeado un blibber maravilloso.

Hermione las miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?

-Son nuestra sorpresa –respondió Neville mientras las abrazaba. –Están aquí desde ayer, esperando a Malfoy. ¿Recuerdas la tormenta de arena? La provocaron ellas, intentando retrasar los jeeps de los muggles.

-¿En serio? Impresionante –reconoció la chica. –Entonces, ¿habéis visto a Malfoy entrar aquí?

-Hace como una media hora –contestó Luna –Llegó hacia la tarde, pero no podía creer que el Cáliz estuviera en una _"repugnante casucha muggle"_, así que ha reconocido toda la zona con magia rastreadora, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de entrada secreta.

-En realidad la entrada es una escalera que baja hacia el sótano del, ehh, refugio para cabras –sonrió Ginny –La descubrimos esta mañana, pero no quisimos entrar porque nos dijisteis que podía haber trampas.

-Y habéis hecho bien –afirmó Ron con gesto serio –Si Mamá pierde a su princesita del alma, me mata.

-¡Ron! –protestó su hermana con indignación. Luna dibujó en su rostro esa sonrisa suya que parecía sacada de un cuento de Lewis Carroll. Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que una suave brisa levantó una nube de arena.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Neville, haciéndose eco de lo que pensaban las dos chicas menores -¿Nos vamos a casa y os dejamos aquí solos?

Harry intercambió miradas con los otros dos. La expresión de sus rostros era toda la confirmación que necesitaba a sus propios pensamientos.

-Mirad, eh, no me gusta poner a nadie en peligro –comenzó.

-No es justo –protestó Ginny entre dientes. Harry le clavó la mirada y no pasó por alto el detalle de la trenza que le recogía el cabello.

-Lo sé. Y no podemos hacer esto solos, aunque queramos. Sé que a Ron no le hace ni la más mínima gracia que estés aquí, Ginny, pero ya tomamos nuestra decisión ayer, cuando no sabíamos qué hacer y habíamos perdido a Hermione. Os buscamos –miró a Neville y le puso una mano en el hombro. –Os buscamos porque os necesitábamos; y os seguimos necesitando ahora. Sois alucinantes. Pero la decisión de que os quedéis no es mía; es vuestra.

-Esto es peligroso de verdad –dijo Hermione –No tenéis porqué venir si no queréis.

Un mechón de pelo se escapó de la trenza de Ginny cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a su hermano: Ron permaneció quieto y callado, pero tenía esa mirada que sólo un gryffindor puede tener. Neville asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-A mí todo esto me encanta, es muy divertido –dijo Luna con su voz soñadora. –Me lo estoy pasando mejor que en aquella fiesta de sexto año.

Ron dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Bueno, supongo que eso lo dice todo ¿no, Harry? Venga, vamos a colarnos en esta fiesta a la que tampoco he sido invitado –se caló el sombrero y sin más ceremonia entró en la casa medio derruida ante ellos y se asomó a la pequeña abertura que se abría hacia el interior de la tierra. –Bueno, allá vamos.

Hermione lanzó un par de hechizos escudo a su alrededor mientras Ron conjuraba un Lumos que imitaron los demás, y el pelirrojo puso el pie derecho en el primer escalón.

-¡Ron! –Harry puso una mano sobre el brazo de su amigo, reteniéndolo –Yo iré primero, puede ser peligroso.

-¿Qué? –se indignó el otro -¿Y dejar que te quedes con toda la diversión? Ni hablar –Harry lo miró con seriedad y Ron le devolvió el gesto –Ya sé que puede ser peligroso, y por eso voy yo primero –bajó un poco la voz –Cuida de Gin ¿vale? Que no le pase nada.

Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue asentir. Se volvió hacia los demás mientras les recomendaba un par de hechizos defensores a los recién llegados. Hermione se acercó a Ron justo antes de que éste tanteara con cuidado el quinto escalón.

-Pienso ir detrás de ti, así que ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería.

-Escucha –el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza, con preocupación mal disimulada en la voz –Neville debería ir detrás de mí, por si acaso. Tú ya has estado a punto de morir hoy una vez, tampoco hay que tentar tanto a la…

Ella puso un dedo pequeño y moreno sobre sus labios y lo silenció con una mirada. Los labios de Ron estaban cortados y secos, y la piel de ella sabía a sal. Un trozo de antebrazo pecoso se entreveía entre los cortes de la camisa de él. La mano de Hermione tembló.

Fue un segundo tan sólo, pero tan intenso que la luz de las varitas pareció aumentar y las paredes temblaron. Hermione retiró su mano como si la hubiera recorrido un latigazo eléctrico.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Neville cuando cesó el temblor. Ron seguía mirando a Hermione como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y respondió apenas en un murmullo que nadie más que ella pudo escuchar:

-Magia.

-·-

El corredor era angosto y largo, y descendía hacia las profundidades de lo que parecía una cueva húmeda excavada por el agua miles de años atrás. Tanto los chicos como Luna caminaban encorvados, y Ginny era la única que podía caminar sin rozarse con las paredes. El resplandor de las seis varitas los rodeaba con un aura protectora, y más allá de esa luz la oscuridad parecía querer engullirlos.

De pronto, la pared se llenó de runas. Hermione las vio con claridad al pasar por delante de ellas, y leyó mentalmente las advertencias de peligro de muerte que contenían. _Si sigues adelante_, amenazaban, _deberás asumir las consecuencias_. La chica esperó que nadie más reparara en ellas, que las confundieran con dibujos de la roca, ya tenían suficientes preocupaciones en la mente como para añadirle una más. De pronto, una de las manos de Ginny buscó la suya y la apretó en el silencio sólo roto por los pasos contra la piedra.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Unos metros más adelante los aguardaba una abertura en forma de cueva abovedada, con la tierra rojiza y un túnel más ancho. Los chicos aceleraron el paso para dejar atrás aquel pasadizo claustrofóbico.

La tierra se abrió de pronto con un terrible estruendo.

Ron perdió el apoyo del pie izquierdo y se bamboleó a punto de caer en el precipicio que se acababa de abrir ante ellos, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante justo a tiempo para atraparlo por la cintura, Ginny sujetó a Hermione, Harry a Ginny, Luna a éste y finalmente Neville estiró de la chica rubia con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ron! –gritó Ginny, aferrada con ambas manos a la cintura de Hermione y con el rostro lívido por el susto -¡Tirad, AHORA!

Cuando Ron volvió a poner los pies en tierra, los cinco chicos tiraron de él con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo, unos encima de otros.

-Auch –protestó Neville con voz ahogada, y a Ron, inexplicablemente, le entró la risa floja.

-Deja de reírte, idiota –le espetó su hermana, antes de escuchar las risas de Harry justo detrás de ella. Poco a poco, el estrecho corredor se llenó de carcajadas. Neville, cuando se hubo controlado un poco, ayudó a Luna a ponerse en pie y observó el abismo que se abría justo delante de ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Ginny observó el agujero con desánimo. -¿Tal vez podríamos construir un puente? ¿Con un hechizo?

-Tardaríamos mucho tiempo –objetó su hermano, negando con la cabeza. –Nos vendrían bien un par de Barredoras, maldita sea.

-No tenemos Barredoras, pero sí una alfombra –recordó Luna con su habitual tranquilidad. Ron se volvió hacia ella y la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡Pues claro! Genial, Luna –masculló mientras sacaba de su mochila el pequeño trapito en que antes había convertido la alfombra -¡Engorgio!

La alfombra se estiró unas diez veces su tamaño actual y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ron la miró sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Elevate! –recitó Ron. No pasó nada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, su hermana enarcó una ceja y apuntó a la tela con su propia varita.

-Lo estás haciendo mal ¡Elevate! –recitó con energía. Nada. Ron le sacó la lengua y emitió una risita maligna. Neville suspiró. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a discutir (muy alto) sobre quién tenía la culpa y el nivel exacto de sus respectivos coeficientes intelectuales.

-¿Tal vez una desaparición? –sugirió Luna cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Como antes, nada ocurrió.

Harry miró a Hermione de reojo.

-Un Wingardium Leviosa –susurró.

-¿Qué? –se escandalizó ella en voz baja-¡Esa magia es demasiado inestable, Harry! ¡Por no hablar de que está concebida para objetos inanimados!

-Exacto –el chico sonrió abiertamente –Parece que este sitio tiene pensados todos los hechizos de transporte que se nos puedan ocurrir, pero no tiene porqué afectar a hechizos no relacionados con el transporte de personas.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Si ni siquiera te sale bien!

-Ya lo sé; por eso quiero que lo hagas tú.

La chica miró a su amigo con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? –consiguió musitar con un hilo de voz. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro; de repente los otros cuatro estaban en silencio y escuchaban, interesados. –Nnno puedo hacer eso, n-no puedo ponerte en peligro así…

-Sí que puedes. Puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti.

Tres grandes piedras se desprendieron del techo de la cueva y bajaron lentamente hasta el lado del abismo en que ellos se encontraban, formando una hilera incompleta.

-¿Qué demonios…? –masculló Ron.

-Es la cueva, –se maravilló Luna –nos está ayudando por lo que ha dicho Harry.

-¿Ayudándonos?

-Pero no podemos pasar –observó Ginny –Esas piedras no son suficientes para formar un puente.

-Quiere una prueba de que lo que he dicho es cierto –Harry se volvió hacia su amiga –No eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación por acobardarte a la primera, Hermione. Y yo no confío en nadie tanto como en ti y en Ron.

Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en la joven menuda con la camisa rota y empapada de sudor. La cueva desprendió otra piedra más.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se aisló de los ruidos externos. Calibró su estabilidad mental y relajó el pulso mediante la respiración. Dejó que la magia fluyera desde la raíz de su cabello hasta los dedos de los pies. Cuando abrió los ojos, los clavó en las dos esmeraldas que la observaban.

-De acuerdo.

-Eres la mejor –le sonrió su amigo.

-Eso espero –musitó ella –porque ahora mismo vas a comprobarlo. No rompas el contacto visual conmigo ¿de acuerdo? –le aconsejó, mientras se arremangaba y situaba las piernas firmes contra el suelo –Acércate al saliente, eso es. Harry, más te vale que esto salga bien, porque si te mueres pienso perseguirte el resto de la eternidad.

-Saldrá bien –Harry se quitó los zapatos, las gafas y la correa del pantalón para evitar lastre y se situó cerca del vacío.

La bruja alzó la varita y se concentró mirando a su amigo. Movió los labios lentamente mientras giraba la muñeca y Harry se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies… y volvió a caer. El chico la miró a los ojos.

-Otra vez.

En esta ocasión, ella se tomó más tiempo para concentrarse y pronunció el hechizo en voz alta, con terquedad. Harry se alzó esta vez un poco más, pero no duró mucho en el aire. Lo intentó así tres veces más, y con cada intento Harry subía un poco más pero siempre terminaba por caer.

El cabello moreno se pegaba a la frente de la chica a causa del sudor y se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que le temblaban las piernas de forma incontrolada.

-Vamos, Hermione –murmuró Ron entre dientes. Luna y Ginny entrelazaron las manos.

-Tengo miedo –dijo la chica mirando a los ojos a su mejor amigo, incapaz de obviar el peligro al que lo estaba sometiendo. Él le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Yo no.

-¡WIN -el hechizo que salió de los labios de Hermione envolvió a Harry en luz azul, lo alzó del suelo un metro y medio –GAR DIUM –giró la muñeca 90 grados y Harry atravesó la mitad del vacío –LEVI –un poco más tan sólo y el chico pisaría el otro lado; otras dos rocas se anexionaron al puente creado por la cueva –OSA!

Harry James Potter posó sus pies sobre el otro lado con tanta suavidad como si fuera una pluma. Sus amigos estallaron en vítores.

La última de las rocas cayó del techo y terminó de construir el puente justo en el momento en que Hermione se desmayó. Sin darse cuenta, los Weasley, Luna y Neville cruzaron al otro lado para abrazar a Harry, y en momento en que llegaron hasta él la cueva comenzó a temblar violentamente.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora? –exclamó Ginny. Neville clavó la vista en el cuerpo menudo que se había quedado en el otro lado.

-¡Hermione! –y, sin pensárselo dos veces, recorrió de nuevo el puente, ahora inestable y tambaleante. Antes de que ninguno de los otros pudiera hacer nada, el puente se resquebrajó y quedó tan solo una pasarela de diez centímetros de ancho.

Neville recogió a Hermione y se la echó al hombro como pudo.

-No vamos a quedarnos aquí a perdernos todo lo divertido después de lo que has hecho, joder –masculló el chico con decisión antes de poner un pie en la pasarela.

Se escuchó un quejido de piedra y Luna reprimió un grito ahogado, pero no pasó nada. Neville puso el otro pie delante y se mantuvo quieto unos segundos, recuperando la estabilidad antes de dar el siguiente paso. De pronto, la pasarela se hizo un poco más ancha, y con el siguiente paso, un poco más; y así hasta que recuperó su anchura original cuando Neville estaba a punto de llegar hasta sus amigos.

Ron atrapó a Hermione entre los brazos y Ginny apretujó a Neville en un abrazo made in Weasley mientras Harry le palmoteaba la espalda.

-¡Ha sido impresionante!

-¡Eres el mejor!

-¿Cómo está Hermione? –preguntó él volviéndose hacia Ron; Luna envolvía a la chica en hechizos curativos con delicadeza.

-Sólo es cansancio –Ron lo envolvió en otro abrazo de oso. –El puñetero Godric Gryffindor tendría envidia de lo valiente que eres, Nev.

-El corazón me late a mil por hora –reconoció la hermana del pelirrojo mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Neville –Eres alucinante.

-Vamos –los urgió Harry mientras Hermione se despertaba poco a poco de su desmayo –Ayudadnos a despertarla; tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

De la varita de Luna surgió una corriente suave de aire frío que aleteó en el rostro de Hermione. Ésta abrió los ojos y trató de enfocarlos bien, combatiendo la necesidad de volver a desmayarse y descansar. Ginny le palmeó las mejillas con delicadeza y le retiró el cabello empapado de sudor de la frente.

-Vamos. Vamos, abre los ojos. Vamos –el hechizo curativo de Luna hizo efecto enseguida, y la chica abrió los ojos completamente y se incorporó bostezando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Harry mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Como si hubiera corrido delante de un colacuerno húngaro –hubo un coro de risas que retumbó en la amplia cavidad.

-Venga, chicos –Ron se caló el sombrero antes de pasarle un brazo a Hermione por los hombros; durante un segundo tan sólo la cueva tembló de nuevo, y todos alzaron la cabeza, preocupados –Salgamos de aquí de una maldita vez.

-·-

Por suerte para ellos, el único camino posible era otro corredor mucho más grande que el anterior, tan alto que en el techo algunas aberturas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna que se colaba y les iluminaba el amplio pasillo. Caminaron el rato suficiente como para que Hermione terminara de despertarse y se diera cuenta realmente de lo cansada que estaba: tenía calambres en las piernas y las muñecas entumecidas, y sentía una preocupación sorda en la base del estómago que se lo encogía.

Aunque quizá, sólo quizá, algo de ese malestar en el estómago fuera la cercanía del cuerpo alto y espigado que se había negado a dejarla caminar sola y la llevaba, prácticamente en volandas, muy cerca suyo. Demasiado cerca, en realidad. Porque ella podía ver el reflejo cobrizo de su barba incipiente; observar el tono oscuro que adquiría su cabello en la base de su nuca, empapado de sudor; contarle las pecas de la mandíbula (23); y sobre todo, los labios, rojos como fresas maduras, resecos, con un corte feo que cruzaba el inferior. Tentadores.

Llegaron al final del corredor, y un arco flanqueado por dos columnas daba entrada a una estancia circular de la que emanaba una luz brillante: en medio de la estancia, subido a un pedestal, majestuoso, brillaba una copa, exactamente igual de hermosa que en los recuerdos de Dumbledore. Su luz azul, las llamas que bailaban sobre su plata bruñida parecían cantos de sirena, que los llamaron, con alegre tintineo.

Los seis se quedaron quietos, sin respiración casi, sin atreverse a traspasar aquel umbral simbólico. Allí, al otro lado, los esperaba, al fin, el Cáliz de Fuego.

-·-

_Guau. Más de medio año sin actualizar. He batido mi propio récord, pero creedme cuando os digo que el tiempo libre ha sido algo escaso en mi vida últimamente. Espero que la musa se quede un poco más conmigo esta vez, para poder ponernos mano a mano en el capítulo final que nos queda. Así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, al menos ;)_

_¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios!_

_(¡Viva La Roja!)_


	14. El canto de la Copa

**14. El canto de la Copa**

La estancia era enorme, más grande que el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, con un techo altísimo de media circunferencia perfecta y cuatro grandes pilares que se hundían en la tierra formando un cuadrado alrededor de la copa. Ésta se encontraba en un pedestal no muy alto y a sus pies las losas formaban círculos concéntricos como los que provoca una gota al hundirse en el agua; al llegar a las paredes las losas escalaban la tierra como si de hiedra se tratara y formaban retorcidas columnas con brazos ramificados conectándolas entre ellas, creando un dibujo a la vez grotesco y fascinante.

El Cáliz brillaba, azulado, e iluminaba la estancia entera. En línea recta al arco por el que ellos se asomaban, al otro lado de aquella especie de Sala del Trofeo, se vislumbraba otro arco igual. Y por aquel túnel los saludaba la luz de la luna: la salida.

-¿Sólo tenemos que entrar, coger la copa y salir por la otra puerta? –Ginny no pudo evitar el escepticismo en la pregunta.

-Créeme, Ginny, nunca es tan fácil como parece –resopló su hermano.

-De hecho –añadió Harry, abatido –si parece tan fácil es porque ahí dentro nos debe estar esperando el infierno.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy? –preguntó Neville, escaneando la sala desde el exterior.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Supuestamente iba por delante ¿verdad? Nos llevaba ventaja y tenía un montón de tipos de esos rubios; pero aquí estamos, la copa sigue ahí y no hay nadie en la sala –razonó el chico.

-No creo que haya decidido que la copa pesaba mucho y se haya ido por la puerta tan tranquilo –lo apoyó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, con mucha cautela asomó la cabeza por el arco de entrada cuidándose de poner ni un pie dentro y llamó -¿Malfoy?

El nombre retumbó por la sala como un trueno, y al eco de la voz de la chica se unió un coro de voces desconocidas que brotó del Cáliz y cantó: "Draco Malfoy / Draco Malfoy / no eres tú / a quien esperábamos".

Los seis chicos se quedaron a cuadros.

-Desde luego, no esperaba eso –Ron sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Se volvió hacia sus amigos y los miró inquisitivo -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos quedamos en la puerta para siempre y montamos una colonia?

-Sinceramente –respondió Harry después de unos segundos –no he pasado por un castillo con vampiros, un avión accidentado, un desierto que casi nos mata, un pasadizo mágico y la puñetera cueva de Alí Babá para luego quedarme aquí mirando.

Ron sonrió a su mejor amigo y éste le devolvió la mueca.

-Así se habla, colega –exclamó, y se chocaron los cinco. Hermione rodó los ojos y Luna dijo "¡Qué guay!" mientras Neville murmuraba divertido que se buscaran un hotel.

-Esperad un momento –dijo Luna mientras observaba con atención los círculos del suelo. –Mirad, esas marcas son curiosas.

-Sí, y la canción: "_Draco Malfoy / no eres tú / a quien esperábamos_" –contestó Hermione.

-Desde luego, tienen buen gusto –masculló Ron por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces, a quién esperan?

-Espero que a uno de nosotros –Ginny los miró preocupada.

-Creo que a mí –Harry observó el Cáliz desde fuera, y de repente aparentaba la edad que tenía, incluso con la barba oscureciéndole el mentón y la cara llena de arena. –Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore me eligió a mí por algo ¿no? Y tiene que ser por esto.

-Harry… -empezó cautelosamente Hermione -¿estás seguro de que…?

-Sí, estoy seguro –se volvió hacia ellos, con los ojos brillantes, y ahora parecía otro –Estoy más seguro que de ninguna otra cosa desde que salimos de Hogwarts hace unas semanas. Siento como si esa copa de ahí dentro fuera un imán y me atrajera lentamente hacia ella. ¿No es extraño?

-Ya lo creo –murmuró Neville, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Escucha, Harry –trató de razonar Ginny –sé que habéis pasado por muchas cosas últimamente y estás cansado, tal vez esto para ti tiene sentido pero desde fuera parece que te estés volviendo loco.

-Creo que estoy con Harry en esto, gente –Ron se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó al aire para recuperarlo mecánicamente -¡Hay que confiar en los instintos!

Harry sintió una oleada de afecto hacia su amigo de la infancia. Si no hubieran estado rodeados de gente en medio de la nada y, bueno, básicamente siendo ellos, le habría abrazado.

-¡Sois imposibles, vosotros dos! –bufó Hermione. -¡Cuándo os ponéis en plan amigos-hasta-la-muerte no hay quien os soporte!

-Cien por cien de acuerdo –la apoyó Ginny con tono aburrido.

Ellos se limitaron a sonreír.

-Escuchad, ya os lo he dicho, no podemos hacer otra cosa, hay que entrar. Primero iré yo, y si algo no sale bien entraréis vosotros, por turnos –decidió Harry, evitando la mirada de censura de Hermione al mirar directamente a los ojos de Ginny –Pero todo va a salir bien. Seguro.

Los ojos de ella eran pozos oscuros extrañamente cálidos. El flequillo pelirrojo subió y bajó lentamente en gesto de asentimiento y eso fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para respirar hondo y volverse hacia la estancia.

Avanzó un paso dentro de la cueva.

Escuchó el respingo de Hermione y sintió como las cinco personas detrás de él se tensionaban.

No podía fallar, podía sentirlo en su pecho. Era como si de pronto el resto del mundo fuera una mancha borrosa y sólo estuviera seguro de una cosa: tenía que entrar ahí dentro para recuperar la Copa. Se lo había prometido a Dumbledore.

Lo había prometido.

Puso el pie dentro del primer círculo concéntrico y contuvo la respiración.

Estaba _tan cerca_.

Las voces de la Copa cantaron.

"_Harry Potter / no eres tú / a quien esperábamos"_.

Fue como si hubiera puesto el pie en una chimenea después de tirar polvos flú: un viento huracanado tiró de él con fuerza descomunal y lo lanzó volando hacia el techo de la cueva, y una vez allí las columnas parecidas a ramitas lo atraparon y comenzaron a crecer a su alrededor, prácticamente cimentándolo contra la cúpula.

Oyó una risita a su izquierda.

-Hola, Potter –saludó con ironía Draco Malfoy. -¿Aparte de cegato también estás sordo? Llevo un rato dejándome el aire de los pulmones pidiendo ayuda.

-¡¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Harry, luchando contra los brazos de piedra de las columnas que lo envolvían como una tela de araña.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de cómo, pero de lo que sí estoy bastante seguro es de que estoy atrapado aquí arriba. Y tú también. Y los siguientes son ellos.

Harry consiguió girar la cabeza para ver cómo Neville y Luna salían disparados hacia el techo, a su izquierda: habían salido corriendo tras él, y en el segundo círculo concéntrico la Copa repitió su canción, las voces se solaparon al cantar los dos nombres.

-¡NEVILLE! ¡LUNA! –Harry trató desesperadamente de ver a través de los cristales medio rotos de sus gafas y se revolvió entre las ramas pétreas. La voz de Neville le llegó de lejos, pero llegó.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Estáis bien?

-Bueno, es una forma de decirlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con todos esos muggles malvados? –preguntó Luna como si ésa pregunta fuera el resultado natural de la conversación.

-No estoy muy seguro –respondió Malfoy en mismo tono tranquilo –Creo que la Copa los ha desintegrado al entrar en la habitación.

Harry sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Cómo que desintegrado?

-Un paso dentro y ¡puf! –Malfoy hizo algo parecido a encogerse de hombros –La verdad es que no eran muy inteligentes, les grité que se quedaran en la puerta y retrocedieran para buscar ayuda pero no me hizo caso ninguno. Creo que la habitación está protegida contra muggles –añadió pensativo.

-Resulta encantador escucharte –espetó Neville con los dientes apretados –tienes suerte de que no pueda moverme para machacarte la cara.

-¿Tú y cuántos más, Longbottom? Además ¿a ti que más te da? Eran de los malos, como bien ha dicho Lunática.

-¡Eran personas!

-Eran estúpidos –respondió Malfoy con tono indolente. Su expresión le recordó a Harry uno de esos señores feudales que se dedicaban a quitarle a los agricultores la mitad de la cosecha para darle de comer a los caballos.

-Mirad –dijo Luna, atrayendo su atención -Ginny está en el umbral de entrada.

Harry observó la figura menuda de la jugadora de quidditch y su coleta rojiza. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Ron y Hermione estaban justo a su lado, y parecían estar discutiendo.

-¡No vas a entrar ahí dentro, Gin! ¡No pienso dejar que te quedes ahí adornando el techo como los demás!

-¡Pues lo siento mucho por ti, pero voy a entrar de todos modos!

-¡No si yo estoy aquí!

-¡¿Quieres ver como sí?

-Yo entraré primero.

Ambos hermanos se volvieron a la vez. Hermione se masajeó las sienes, despacio.

-Tú tienes que ser el último, Ron –razonó –Eres más fuerte que nosotras, si hay alguna manera de ayudarlos sin usar las varitas, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Y Ginny es mucho más ágil que yo, puede ayudarte si no es con magia como hay que entrar ahí; si lo que se necesita es fuerza física, nuestra esperanza sois vosotros.

Ginny la miró sin pestañear.

-Eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestro tiempo, si hay alguien que tiene que quedarse eres tú.

-No –Hermione negó con la cabeza, el cabello color avellana describió un círculo suave. –Voy a entrar porque estoy convencida de que si hay algo que se pueda hacer ahí dentro puedo ayudarlos mientras vosotros pensáis en cómo salir de esta. Voy a entrar –repitió, pero esta vez ya no miraba a Ginny sino a Ron. Volvió a hablar y esta vez lo hizo en un susurro –Voy a entrar.

Ron se adelantó un paso y se quitó el sombrero.

La abrazó.

La envolvió con fuerza, apretando su torso contra el de ella, la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su hombro izquierdo. Ella le correspondió, mecánicamente, respirando entre la calidez de su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, el rostro de él estaba serio y las manos aún apretaron los dedos de ella un instante más antes de dejarla ir por completo.

-Ten cuidado –Ginny la observó con la ansiedad reflejada en los ojos oscuros. Hermione se limitó a asentir.

Respiró hondo, parada bajo el umbral de la cueva. La Copa seguía allí, majestuosa y terrible como la Bruja del Norte de los cuentos infantiles muggles, escondida en una cueva tan hermosa como el objeto que guardaba. Observó las columnas altas y nervudas como ramas de árbol, y los círculos que surcaban el suelo de piedra pulida. Se le ocurrió que aquel lugar parecía más una sala del trono medieval que un sótano en medio del desierto.

_Si éste sitio me va a tragar, _pensó,_ si me tiene que lanzar volando igual que a los demás, no vamos a hacerlo muy largo. _Así que echó el cuerpo hacia delante, contuvo la respiración, alzó la pierna izquierda y dejó suspendido el pie en el aire un microsegundo antes de posarlo sobre el interior del primer círculo.

Nadie cantó.

Dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones y se volvió hacia los otros dos que la observaban, expectantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No hay ninguna voz!

Ginny se volvió hacia Ron, esperanzada.

-¡Tal vez el hechizo se ha roto!

-No sé, Gin, esto no me gusta…

-¡Vamos, Ron, algo nos tiene que salir bien de vez en cuando! –la pelirroja apretó el brazo pecoso de su hermano y lo arrastró hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-La experiencia dice que eso es bastante poco probable –gruñó él, no demasiado convencido. Hermione buscaba a sus amigos mirando hacia el techo, escaneando cada rincón en busca de una pista. Al fin, una montura metálica destelleó.

-¡Allí! –les gritó a los hermanos, aún en el umbral de entrada -¡Harry!

Las columnas ramificadas los tenían apresados de tal manera que prácticamente los confundía con el techo, profusamente adornado de frisos y motivos naturales, pero aquel pelo negro desordenado era inconfundible. Pronto se dio cuenta de las otras tres cabezas sobresalientes.

-¡Neville! ¡Luna! –gritó, haciendo bocina con las manos. Los gritos en respuesta llegaron en forma de débiles sonidos que rebotaron en la cueva.

Ginny soltó el brazo de su hermano y dio un paso en dirección a Hermione.

Fue tan rápido que después Ron intentaría encontrar en su retina el momento exacto en que su hermana salió disparada hacia el techo y desapareció de su vista, y no podría lograrlo. Un segundo antes estaba allí, y después ya no.

Las voces cantaron, otra vez: _"Ginny Weasley / no eres tú / a quien esperábamos"_.

Hermione sofocó un grito y se adelantó involuntariamente tratando de extender una mano inútil hacia su amiga; su pie derecho entró en el segundo círculo. Ron lo vio, y gritó.

-¡Hermione, no! –ella se volvió a mirarlo -¡Es como en el ajedrez mágico, no te muevas del sitio, maldita sea!

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó ella; tenía una expresión de ansiedad contenida, con los ojos brillantes de preocupación. Ron se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no tenía una solución al problema, y eso la hacía sentir prácticamente inútil.

-Tú estás ahí dentro, a ti no te ha mandado al techo –razonó él –tiene que ser por algo, Hermione. Lo único que tienes que hacer es acercarte hasta la Copa, cogerla y salir por la puerta. Tal vez así libere a los demás y los deje salir. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella no parecía en absoluto convencida, y a pesar de que Ron aparentaba toda la confianza del mundo no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que aquel sitio no los iba a dejar marcharse tan fácilmente. Aún así los ojos color café se clavaron en los ojos azules, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Avanzó dentro del segundo círculo con pasos inseguros, apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo en la pierna que no alzaba del suelo, y llegó al tercero.

Hubo un trueno, un rayo o lo que coño fuera aquello que retumbó la sala y lo dejó medio ciego por un segundo, pero fue el grito de ella lo que repicó en sus oídos y lo obligó a entrar en aquella maldita sala de museo de los horrores como alma que lleva el diablo, con el corazón en un puño y la mirada plagada de destellos que lo cegaban.

El tercer círculo subía a la velocidad de una snitch hacia el techo decorado, y Hermione, que no había tenido tiempo de entrar ambas piernas en el círculo, se sujetaba con ambas manos al borde que subía y subía y que ya llevaba al menos quince metros, con la Copa refulgiendo en su pedestal.

Ron entró en el segundo círculo, casi sin ver.

Las voces cantaron. Pero él no salió disparado hacia el techo.

"_Ronald Weasley, /Hermione Granger, / sois vosotros / a quienes esperábamos"_.

El segundo círculo se alzó, siguiendo a su hermano, más despacio. Cuando Ron estaba a dos metros de Hermione, los dedos ateridos de ella se soltaron y cayó como un fardo sobre él, quien logró sujetarla a tiempo. Ella temblaba, no por el frío, y tenía los labios morados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –susurró.

-No lo sé, pero me alegro de que estés bien –respondió él, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Voy a vomitar.

-Cierra la puta boca, Malfoy –les llegó de muy cerca la voz de Ginny –Como consiga soltar un solo brazo voy a darte un puñetazo a ver si así te arreglo la cara.

-Chicos –Neville tenía un tono ahogado, como si estuviera en el metro de Londres en hora punta –venid hacia aquí, creo que hay una escalera tallada para que subáis al tercer círculo.

-¿Estáis todos bien? Merlín, desde allí abajo apenas podíamos ver vuestras caras –Hermione casi podía rozar los zapatos de Harry con las yemas de los dedos cuando Ron la ayudó a auparse a la tercera plataforma después de subir por los pequeñísimos escalones.

-Todo bien, tranquila. Ahora, sacadnos de aquí –suplicó Harry –esto no es precisamente cómodo. Y si tengo que soportar a Malfoy mucho rato más mi cabeza explotará.

Ambos se acercaron a la base de lapislázuli y mármol en que yacía la Copa. A un lado, una pequeña hendidura natural de la piedra sujetaba un trocito de pergamino enrollado. Ron estiró un dedo largo y blanco y lo pescó sin tocar ni el mármol de la base ni la Copa azulada.

El calor que irradiaban las llamas calentó los huesos de Hermione. El baile que realizaban alrededor del frío metal era extrañamente hipnótico y durante un instante se olvidó de todo lo demás. Era _tan bonito_.

De pronto la voz de Ron retumbó, grave, en la estancia. De pie, sin su sombrero (se le había caído antes, al salir corriendo hacia ella), leía aquel pergamino, sin ser consciente de lo atractivo que resultaba, herido y sucio, varonil, a la luz danzante de aquellas llamas.

-"_Si has llegado hasta aquí, lo reconozco, me has impresionado._

_Esta no era una tarea solitaria ni egoísta, y era necesaria mucha ayuda desinteresada que, al parecer, has encontrado. _

_Pero aún no es tuya esta Copa. _

_En el fondo de tu alma has de mirar, y, debes responder con honestidad, porque si no jamás saldrás de aquí. _

_Así que, dime, ¿cuál es el secreto que ocultas?"_

Hubo un minuto larguísimo de silencio. Las cinco personas atrapadas en el techo clavaron la mirada en las otras dos que callaban, cada uno a un lado del Cáliz. Nadie osó decir nada.

_¿Secreto?_ pensó ella. _No hay ningún secreto_, quiso gritar al misterioso R.A.B. _Ningún maldito secreto_, se repitió mientras los dos pozos azules de Ron se alzaban hacia ella y los dos se quedaban conectados, otra vez.

_¿Ningún secreto, Hermione, estás segura?_ preguntó una voz, suave y grave en su cabeza.

-No –dijeron los dos a la vez, en voz alta, mirándose directamente.

La cueva se sacudió, de nuevo, con un trueno y un relámpago, peores incluso que antes. Las columnas de piedra liberaron a los cinco chicos que aprisionaban contra el techo, que tuvieron que agarrarse con fuerza a los salientes del techo para no someterse a una caída de treinta metros.

Hermione miró hacia sus amigos, aterrorizada, y se tapó la boca con las manos para reprimir un grito de angustia. La voz en su cabeza volvió a retumbar. _¿Cuál es tu secreto?_

-¡Sois vosotros! –gritó Harry mientras sujetaba a Ginny con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a una de las columnas pegada a la pared; la tierra temblaba, las paredes se deshacían y los círculos que rodeaban al cáliz iban hundiéndose lentamente, la copa sola en medio del círculo central con Ron y Hermione a cada lado de ella.

-Si no lo hacen de una maldita vez, vamos a morir todos –susurró Ginny, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y uno de los pies prácticamente en el aire. Una gota de sudor recorrió lentamente la mejilla del chico.

-¡No es culpa nuestra! –gritó Hermione, desesperada -¡No sé qué hacer!

-Debe ser la primera vez en tu vida, Granger –se oyó a Malfoy desde algún punto del otro lado de la sala. Él, como Neville y Luna, se había sujetado a un saliente de la pared.

-Creo que tenéis que deciros lo que realmente oculta vuestro corazón –sugirió Luna con voz tranquila, como si en vez de a punto de morir en medio de la nada estuvieran dando un paseo por el centro de Londres –Es una magia muy poética.

-¡¿Y qué demonios queréis que hagamos? –Ron estaba rojo de ira. -¡¿Creéis que nosotros nos lo estamos pasando bien o qué?

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, bésala de una vez y acabemos con esto, joder! –bramó Ginny, ahora ya con ambos pies colgándole en el vacío, sujeta a Harry con los brazos.

-Completamente de acuerdo –la apoyó el Slytherin con voz ahogada.

Por encima del oxidado trofeo del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Ron y Hermione se miraron a los ojos.

_¿Cuál es tu secreto, Ron?_

-No fue un error.

La voz de él sonaba suave y decidida, como si hubiera madurado en diez minutos y fuera capaz de dejar de comportarse como un crío. A la luz de las antorchas, los ojos de Hermione eran líquidos y brillantes. Ron tendió una mano por encima de la Copa, en dirección hacia ella.

- Di que no fue un error.

Se hundió en el azul de sus ojos, mientras el mundo alrededor se deshacía en trocitos. ¿No fue un error? ¿La saliva y la suavidad de su lengua, los labios rojos, la piel áspera de sus mejillas pobladas de barba incipiente, aquellas volteretas en su estómago, la forma en que le temblaban las rodillas cada vez que lo recordaba? ¿No fue un error?

_¿Cuál es tu secreto?_

-Dímelo.

¿No fue un error? Pero ellos eran sólo amigos ¿verdad? Y los amigos no se besan. Y tampoco es que pudieran soportarse el uno al otro la mayor parte del tiempo, principalmente porque Ron era un crío inmaduro predispuesto a las pataletas infantiles y a quien aún le quedaba un buen tiempo antes de madurar. Y, bueno, ella puede que fuera un poco mandona, pero sólo un poco.

_¿Cuál es tu secreto, Hermione?_

En realidad, se dijo mientras los dedos largos y pálidos de Ron, llenos de pecas, la invitaban a la seguridad de su cuerpo largo y estirado; en realidad, no es un secreto. Es tan obvio como que después de la primavera viene el verano, y después el otoño y luego el invierno y vuelta a empezar. Sólo que yo no quería verlo.

_¿Cuál es tu secreto?_

-No fue un error –susurró ella, con la lengua seca y las manos sudorosas, tan despacio que nadie excepto Ron la oyó. –Te besé porque te quiero.

Y estiró su propia mano, menuda y bronceada, en dirección a aquella otra que la esperaba sobre las danzantes llamas azules del Cáliz de Fuego.

_-·-_

_Aún un poquito más, mis pequeñas Indiana. He tardado mucho pero como siempre os digo: no pienso dejar este fic sin terminar. Pasito a pasito ¿de acuerdo?_

_¿Comentarios, por favor?_


End file.
